


The Beating Darkness In My Heart

by RukiaK1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A little dubious consent, Akiza is a little power crazy?, Alternate Universe-Post Paradox, Battle City Alternate Universe, Dark Signers, Dark Signers will take what they want how they want, Dark signers are dead so death?, Darkness manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Judai is a mess, M/M, Mind coruption, Minor character death-mentioned, Multi, Non-conforming gender, Pairs Will Change, Physical Pain, Trust Issues, Yubel!Judai, dark themes, painful memories, tags will be added as they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: When Yusei got back home, something was wrong. Everything he knew was on it's head and he had no idea where to find anyone.In the end, he does only what he can do--he goes back to the past. To Judai. To Yugi, in order to stop what they somehow started.----"You will be one of us, Yusei. You can't escape us, you can't escape the darkness. No matter what you do, it's already over."





	1. 00: Back To The Start

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I have written Yu-gi-oh fanfiction but I just wanted to write this. A few notes before you read:
> 
> 1\. Pairs can and will change. If you have a suggestion please tell me, I am willing to look at other pair ideas and things like that.  
> 2\. AU-ish for sure. I'm using ideas from a previous GX fanfic that is only on FFNet. But I'll explain them when I actually get there.  
> 3\. Any warnings that are important will be noted in chapters. Things may get dark with Kiryu being at the forefront. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy please tell me what you think.

Reality was, things were supposed to be better. But they weren’t when Yusei got back home. Everything was far from good, far from fixed. In fact, everything was on its head.

_x-x-x-x_

“Yugi! You have some friends here!” Yugi lifted his head, blinking some. Joey let out a small grunt in reply, crossing his arms.

“But we’re already here!” He complained, “unless it’s that looser Kaiba.” He muttered, “not like he’s a friend.”

“Well, our project is with him,” Yugi said gently, “and we need to finish it before Battle City gets on.”

“Yeah, yeah,” The other muttered as Anzu smiled a little bit, shaking her head.

“Go get him, Yug,” She spoke gently. “The sooner we get this over with the better.” She assured.

“I will,” Yugi smiled, starting to head to the front.

 Little did he know; something was about to change…for everyone.

_x-x-x-x_

When he got up to the front, he looked around, “where is he?” Yugi blinked, looking around a little bit. The front was empty besides his grandfather who was stocking the shelves with some new cards they had received after Duelist Kingdom.

“Ah outside,” The other smiled gently as he let him leave out the door. “I was sure surprised you were their friend though.” He added as Yugi walked out, blinking again.

What did that mean? He looked around some before taking a deep breath. He got a feeling in his spine that something wasn’t right. He knew the Pharaoh felt it as well.

“Yugi,” He turned then and let out the breath he had been holding. There stood a brunette that smiled gently at the other, crossing his arms some, “I know this is sudden, us showing up like this.” Yugi didn’t miss the blacket with yellow highlights behind him at all.

“It is, but since you’re both here then something bad has happened. . .” Yugi said softly, looking at the two of them, his eyes grew worried. “So then let’s go inside and talk. This time we don’t have to do this alone.” Judai and Yusei glanced at one another for a moment before nodding. Yusei pulled his bike up to the store, disengaged his duel disk, and left it there.

They followed Yugi inside, the smaller holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands as they walked back to the living room. The other four already there all looked up both curiously and confused. “Yug?” Joey sat up a little bit, looking over at the two new people. “Who are they? They aren’t givin ya trouble, right?”

“No! Of course not,” Yugi put his hands up, shaking his head. “This is Judai,” He motioned to the brunet. Then he motioned to the blacket with yellow highlights, “and this is Yusei.” He introduced with a smile. “I met them uh, last summer, they’re not from around here.”

“And they just decided to show up?” Anzu asked gently, looking at them carefully, “they just don’t seem like people you just find and befriend, Yugi.”

“You’re right though, something is utterly strange about all of this.” Tristian frowned a little bit, “but if Yug says they are friends then we trust him. So, what are they doing here?”

Yugi glanced at them, not missing the flash between Judai’s brown eyes to orange and green for one second. “Well, we’re here about a matter that couldn’t wait.” He smiled then, “but I’m not sure you would all believe us.”

Bakura shifted a little bit, “like your eyes?” Judai opened his mouth, staring at him before sighing. His eyes shifting back to orange and green.

“Like my eyes, things are about to get really confusing.” He agreed, not missing the stares that came his way. Yugi rubbed the back of his head as he sat down, motioning them to follow. They did as Judai’s eyes went back to brown.

“I met Judai and Yusei when a man named Paradox showed up,” Yugi began then. “He was a dangerous man out to kill Pegasus. He wasn’t your average enemy, either.” He clasped his hands together.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Joey frowned, “he coulda hurt you Yug, especially if he was out for Pegasus.”

“He did,” Yugi bit his lip, “actually he succeeded the first time. He killed a lot of people, both now and in the future.” He glanced at Yusei. “Yusei is the reason we could stop him.” The other lifted his head and nodded a little bit.

“Time travel,” He spoke, “it stopped Paradox but it seems to have had a nasty side effect.” He ran a hand through his hair. “When I got home everything was wrong, and I’m not sure what went wrong.”

“Wait. Wait. Time travel.” Tristian held up his hands, “you’re joking.”

“No, but you’d see it as one so we didn’t expect you to believe us.” Judai reasoned, rubbing his head. “But we’re here because something is wrong. People that are alive as we knew it are, well, not. Or they never even existed and it doesn’t really make any sense. It all leads back to this time though, Battle City.”

“Okay, and if we were to believe all of this, do you have proof?” Anzu asked hesitantly and the two nodded.

“Well we have cards that don’t exist, so I think that’s a start?” Judai asked, smiling weakly. “But otherwise I can’t really tell you things. It would mess the future up.” He looked at Yugi who was biting his lip.

“Yusei, what did you mean everything was wrong?” He looked at the other, worry in his features.

Yusei sat there for a minute before looking at Yugi, “I couldn’t find anyone. It was dark all times of the day, the ground was destroyed. . .it’s like what me and my friends stopped originally was never actually stopped. Like I wasn’t _there_ to help them.” He clenched his fists, “and I couldn’t do anything. No matter what I did I couldn’t get anywhere. Until I realized all I could do was come back and hope I found a cure for the future I was leaving behind.” He put a hand to his head, swallowing, “but I wonder where I went wrong. What did I do to cause this?”

“I don’t think it was you,” He looked at Anzu then who smiled weakly. “You never asked for that to happen, and you’re sitting here now wanting to fix it. I think that speaks volumes over what you could have done. I don’t know about all of this future stuff but I want to believe you.” She said then, “I want to believe you know what you’re talking about.”

Yugi nodded, “Yusei I know you wouldn’t ask for our help unless you need it. And if people are just vanishing that isn’t good, for any timeline. The real question is, where do we start?”

“Well, like I said.” Judai held up his finger, “ _Battle City._ The only problem is Yusei and I don’t exist here so we can’t just, you know, get in. We’re going to need to somehow.”

“Right, well.” Yugi hesitated, “the only solution is to ask Kaiba but I’m not sure what he’ll say about it. He won’t trust you guys.”

“Of course, he won’t, he’s like that.” Judai rolled his eyes, “ _but_ , we offer never before seen cards. And we offer new ways to duel so maybe, just maybe he’ll agree?”

“Is that smart?” Yusei asked, dead-pan then, staring at Judai. “After all, how am I going to explain my deck, or my monsters?”

“Well, you need _in_ , Yusei. It’ll get us attention.” Judai assured, grinning. “And that is what we need to start figuring things out!”

“You are way too excited about this,” Yusei sighed, but nodded. He leaned on his arm some, “I just have such a bad feeling that I cannot shake.” He admitted, “like whether we join or not something will find us. Something bad will happen, without a doubt.”

Yugi frowned, shaking his head. “Don’t think like that. We’ll figure this out no matter what it takes. I’m your friend, and we will all help you.”

Joey hesitated before nodding then gently, “yeah. I don’t trust this, not fully, but if Yug trusts you then I will help to. You don’t seem like dishonest people.”

“Thank you,” Yusei whispered then. He could only hope something good would come of this. He just wanted to fix everything-to make sure things would be alright. He wasn’t sure if anyone else was alive, or what happened to them.

_x-x-x-x_

_“Yusei, why don’t you just come home to us already? We love you; you know. And we will take good care of you here with us.”_

Yusei woke with a start, sitting up on the couch he was sleeping on quickly. He put a hand to his head, letting out a shaky breath. The mark on his arm was glowing a bright red, but for a second, he was almost certain it was purple.

“Kiryu.” He whispered, leaning back a little bit. Since the beginning, he had been worried. But now he was more than just worried. He glanced over at Judai, fast asleep in a sleeping bag with Joey on a mat next to him _._ (By default, he had gotten the couch due to his size and his issue with new people touching him). He couldn’t stay, if he did, he would be bringing them all into a danger they weren’t prepared for.

The only solution was to leave and look for the man himself. The one who was causing him all this pain and suffering.

Someone he called his friend.


	2. 01: The Choices I'll Make For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter didn't go how I was intending but it's out now. And I'm not disappointed in it. The next one will hopefully come out soon but I have work and I'm still recovering from being sick so I'm not sure how long it will be.

_A hand covered his eyes, the other on his throat. “Why are you refusing to give in? If you just accepted the darkness everything would be so much easier. But like this I have to break you before you will obey me.”_

_x-x-x-x_

Yusei put a hand over his eyes, taking a shaky breath. After finally getting back to sleep; he woke up to another nightmare, but this one felt more real. Getting up, he went to the bathroom. Hoping, and praying that he was wrong.

He was right.

On his neck were dark purple handprints, and he knew who they belonged to. “Shit!” He hissed, grabbing his head with one hand. What was he going to do about this? This just showed that everyone here was in danger if he wasn’t careful.

“Yusei?” He turned his head and took a deep breath, Yami looked at him with a soft but sad expression on his face. “What’s going on? I sensed you were restless.”

“You should be asleep,” Yusei answered, but looked back at the mirror then. “I’m only going to be a danger if I stay here. Some people just don’t give up.”

“What happened?” He felt the other’s hand brush his as he looked at his neck, eyes widening. “Yusei, what happened to your neck?”

“I woke up with it, I know who did it.” Yusei let him touch, but he half flinched. “He could hurt someone else, next time.”

“He won’t.” Yami frowned, “Yusei you’ll stay right here and we’ll figure out what’s going on. If he already hurt you like this then who knows what will happen next time.”

 _He’ll kill me, but that’s not something I should share._ Yusei thought and sighed a little bit, nodding. “All…alright but if someone else gets hurt-“

“If someone else gets hurt then we will deal with that to. But you are here for us to help you and we will do that.” He assured gently.

“I’m glad, but. . .” He trailed off, sighing. “I know Kiryu will hunt them down if they protect me. I wish I knew if anyone else was alright. . .then. . .” He trailed off. “Then I wouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m sure we will find someone. Would you feel safer sleeping in Yugi’s room?” Yami frowned.

“No, I don’t think I’ll be sleeping the rest of the night anyways. I wish I could just tinker but that’s a little harder here.” Yami frowned but he nodded.

“That’s true and we don’t really have the tools or the space for you to do that. But I’ll stay up with you.”

“You don’t need to do that, you both need rest.” Yusei shook his head, “I’ll be fine.”

“Well, I will be staying up with you.” Yami sighed, looking at Yusei. “I think you just need someone to be there for you.” For a second, Yusei was silent as he stared in the mirror. Closing his eyes, he could only think about Kiryu. The man that he had been so close with, had been _in bed_ with. The man who tried to kill him tonight, and either failed or was just giving out a warning. Or maybe it was a message. He opened his eyes, looking at himself and something clicked.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” He asked finally and Yami blinked before nodding.

“Alright, let me go get changed.”

_x-x-x-x_

“I think we can convince Kaiba to let you guys into Battle City, but he’d need to see your cards.” Yami put his arms behind his head as they walked down the dark streets. “Seeing how rare they are and promising he’d probably agree.”

“I see, that may be what needs to be done.” Yusei nodded before he glanced up at the sky, letting out a breath.

“Hey! You guys can’t just wander off you know!” Both blinked and turned around to see Joey and Judai following them, Judai making a worried face.

“Sorry, Yubel woke me up when you left and we got worried.” He rubbed his arm and Yusei smiled weakly.

“It’s no trouble I just needed some air-“ He cut off as a familiar pain shot through his arm. Dropping to one knee, he grasped the mark on his right arm as it started to glow, pulsing painfully as it did.

“Yusei!” Judai and Yami were kneeling by his side the moment after, but he was too focused on what he was feeling. His eyes went to the sky, and there it was. A familiar purple glow in the sky, encompassing part of the city. “Yusei?” He felt Yami grasp his shoulder but gazed where he was already looking.

“That’s not good, is it?” Joey made a face, putting a hand on the back of his head.

“It’s not.” Yusei gritted out, “I have to go there.” He struggled to stand, only able to when the two helped him onto his feet fully. He wasn’t sure who he was feeling, but he was feeling _something_.

“That’s around Kaiba Corp…” Yami murmured then. “I think we should hurry. If we go get your bike you can be there in no time flat. We can walk.”

“I can take one person with me,” Yusei glanced at them as they started to move, grasping his arm as he tried to ignore the pain.

“Judai-“

 Judai shook his head. “No, I’ll walk with Joey, you should go. You know how to navigate there. We can also wake up the others when we get back.”

“…right.” Yami nodded, glancing at the two. “Let’s hurry then.”

“And. No matter what you do, do **_not_** touch the purple flames.” Yusei looked at them, his eyes growing darker, “or you will **_die_**.”

“Well, that’s not ominous at all.” Joey muttered, but what else was new for them?

_x-x-x-x_

“Yugi!” Anzu called as they got up close to the flames, but they did not touch them. They found the other sitting outside Kaiba Corp, the entire building was surrounded in the flames but outside there were three children with him.

“Guys.” Yami let out a breath as they came up, Mokuba lifting his head. He looked worried but not as worried as one of the others. “Yusei went on ahead but I found these three hiding nearby.”

“Cuz he told us to run!” Mokuba frowned, “but the second we got outside the building got surrounded and she said we can’t go back in.”

“Because if we touch the flames we’ll die!” One of the kids lifted her head, a determined look on her face, “well, you two will. I’m protected but there isn’t much else we can do until the duel is over.”

“But my brother is still in there!” Mokuba argued. “Your friend might have saved us once before but will he really be safe?”

Yami frowned, and Anzu kneeled down, glancing them all over. Joey scowled a little, looking around. “There really isn’t any way in? How did Yusei ‘continue on’ then?”

“Because he’s protected too.” The younger girl sighed, taking her hand off of her arm, revealing a glowing red mark. “These marks protect us from the flames so long as we don’t lose. It can take a lot of energy though, but he wasn’t going to give up.”

“What about my brother then?” Mokuba frowned, looking at the building, “and what are these flames?”

Judai crossed his arms, his eyes changing colors. “They are basically darkness but they carry heat like normal flames. Except they stay in one place?”

“They create a symbol.” It was the twin boy who spoke this time, “all of them have one. The ground is going to be destroyed where the symbol appeared though…”

“And we can’t get any closer.” Yami realized, looking at the flames, “so all we can do is wait and hope for the best. I wish that wasn’t all we can do right now. But I trust Yusei knows what he’s doing. And your brother does know,” Yami assured Mokuba who frowned but nodded.

“These guys attacked us earlier.” He spoke then. “That’s how I met Luna, and Leo…and their friend saved all three of us from this weird black-eyed lady. Seto was going to duel her but the cards she had were not something we had ever seen. Right before the duel started this guy on a motorcycle came in between them. For some reason she hesitated before fleeing but… she threatened to come back. Then tonight happened… I just hope there aren’t more of them.”

The twins glanced at one another uneasily, holding hands. “There…there are. There are at least five of them.” Luna said softly, shifting some. “So, this won’t be it, and likely one of them will come after us here.”

“Well they won’t hurt you.” Tristian scowled a little bit, “we won’t let them.”

“Yeah!” Joey nodded, “we may be still half asleep but they won’t be doin’ anything to ya.” He promised, “but what are these guys like?”

“Dangerous.” Leo frowned, “they have different abilities but they are all dangerous to face. Loosing to them could mean you die. But the worst part is probably the manipulation.” He admitted, “they manipulate the people they face with their memories or things they’ve done in the past.”

“Well they sound like bags of sunshine,” Joey muttered, sitting down then, “now I’m just anxiously waiting to see who _dies_.”

“Yeah…” Anzu frowned, looking around, “I wish we could help.” She whispered, “they probably need some moral support.”

Judai took a deep breath, “even if we could go up there, I don’t think they’d want us to.” He admitted then, “some things are personal and if I’ve ever seen that look before…it was burning in Yusei’s eyes.” But then he stopped, his head tilting to the side, “but I have a really bad feeling suddenly…like something terrible is going to happen.”

The worst part was, he was right.

_x-x-x-x_

“Maybe that terrible feeling is me.” The woman who spoke was wearing a hood to cover her face, but red hair peaked out from the corners of the outfit. A cruel smile could be seen in the light as she stepped closer to them, tilting her head. “I was hoping he would finish this fast, but I suppose he loves toying with them a little too much. The decisions they have to make to survive are harsh, after all.” She lifted her arm as her blood red duel disk activated, “now who is going to make the harsh decision to duel me?”

“Yug, none of us have-“

“I know.” Yami bit his lip, glancing at Judai. “Judai you’re the only one with a duel disk.”

“Don’t take her lightly she’s more dangerous than the average duelist!” Luna spoke then, but the woman stopped in her tracks to look upwards. She let out a soft sigh.

“Honestly, I might duel you just to get rid of some of my boredom. I didn’t actually come here for that, after all. But he really is taking his time to destroy them, so what else should I be doing? But if I miss my opportunity then he’ll be angry.” She tilted her head some, humming.

“Opportunity for what?” Yami scowled, looking at her carefully.

“Well, fate is funny, don’t you think? But we still have the same goal in the end. One way or another they will die just like we did. And it’ll either be from a loss or from…well…” She put a finger on her chin, chuckling, “the original plan was making _him_ choose. Either he wins the duel and his friend dies, or he loses the duel and his friend lives. Both a cruel but we already know what he’d choose.”

“! You guys are sick and twisted.” Joey scowled and Judai narrowed his eyes.

“What makes you think you’ll get away with something like that?” He hissed.

“Because they’re loyal to a fault, like idiots.” She shrugged then, “so of course they’ll choose to save their friend over the duel. That’s just who they are you know. But it looks like something was decided.”

“The flames…” Mokuba stood up as the flames vanished, leaving scars in the ground, but he didn’t care. He rushed into the building with the twins following close behind, jumping over the scarring in the ground.

“So, you’re just going to stand there?” Judai narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled.

“I’ll wait to see who won.” She replied, “so go ahead and go inside.” The others had started to move, but Judai hesitated until he was sure she wasn’t about to do anything. Then hurried inside, wondering if Yusei was alright.

_x-x-x-x_

“Kiryu, that’s enough.” The duel was broken, either way. No one had won or lost but it had cost a lot even so. The pain radiating in his arm told him that much. But he helped Crow stand, grasping at him as they glared at the more or less _insane_ man.

“Yusei, Yusei, Yusei.” The other sighed, “you’re on your last legs. Finishing the duel as a tie, nobody looses but it hurts doesn’t it? You’re already losing, Yusei.” He smiled, tilting his head and licking his lips. “You two will join me, eventually. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Like hell we will!” Yusei snarled. “Now get out of here, Kiryu.”

Crow took a shaky breath, grasping onto Yusei, “you won’t hurt anyone else today.” The other let out another sigh, putting his hands on his hips.

“I could just…make this easy. A little _shove_ off the building would make my job so much easier but I rather break your spirits, that’s more fun after all.” He turned around, “just you two wait. The end is coming, Crow, Yusei.”

It was only when Yusei thought it was safe that he helped Crow backtrack to the door, seeing Kaiba still there despite being told to get inside to be safe. The other scowled, but he opened the door to let them in. “Who was he?”

“An old friend,” Crow muttered, taking a shaky breath as they went back into the building. “Yusei that was a really stupid move.”

“But it worked,” Yusei replied calmly as he walked with him, “I wasn’t going to let you get more hurt than you already were.”

“And while I appreciate that we’re kind of the only two _adults_ left to protect the twins. You can’t be so stupid and reckless like that.” Crow argued, letting out a breath, “what if that hadn’t worked?”

“Then you would have been fine.” Yusei bit his lip, “I would have made sure of it.” He looked at Crow then, “but I wasn’t going to let Kiryu hurt you. I thought you were all gone. Knowing you’re not makes me feel so much better.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Crow sighed, leaning into him. “But why am I surprised?” He grasped harder to Yusei’s arm as the other walked with him.

“Seto!” Kaiba grunted, stepping ahead of them as Mokuba came running up, wrapping his arms around the other. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Yusei!” Yusei smiled weakly when he saw Judai and Yami walking over, looking relived despite the wounds they both shared.

“Guys…” Luna smiled at them, but then she blinked. “Crow! Yusei!” The second she moved was when the two collapsed to the floor and pain shot through her arm like a knife. While she fell to her knees, the glow on their arms brought alarm to her eyes.

Their marks weren't just red anymore. 

There were hints of purple outlining them, the sign of corruption was clear.


	3. 02: To Live Or To Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, most of this chapter is text heavy. But we are about to get more exciting things at the end and the next chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoy it.

“So, who is this…Kiryu?” It was surprisingly Kaiba who spoke as they all sat in the waiting room at the hospital. On top of the sudden collapse they had discovered the two had been injured at some point or another. Both had ribs that weren’t sitting right and Yusei had a wound on his lower abdomen. They had needed medical attention, so with Kaiba’s help they got them to a hospital. For some reason, he didn’t seem to refuse immediately, in fact he suggested it.

Luna shifted some, leaning into Leo. “He was their friend.” She replied calmly. “They all came from a place called Satellite, where they grew up together. Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Kiryu.” She clasped her hands together, “I don’t know the specifics but something happened. And Kiryu was arrested, put in the _Facility._ ”

“The facility?” Joey crossed his arms, “and what’s that?”

“Jail,” Leo answered. “But when Satellites are sent there, they have even less of a chance of getting out, well, without injuries. And from what we know, Kiryu…didn’t make it out.”

“That’s impossible he was right in front of me. How could he have not made it out?” Kaiba huffed, he was annoyed. Rolling his eyes backwards and looking out the window.

“He didn’t make it out, Kiryu died in the facility.” Kaiba shifted to glance over then, blinking. Yami slowly stood up, frowning.

“Crow you should still be in bed, you both fainted.” The other spoke, calmly, but being very careful with his word choice.

“Yeah well hospitals aren’t really my thing, besides they were checking on Yus and said I could walk around if I felt alright.” Crow grasped at his arm, shrugging a little bit. “But I want to be clear, Kiryu did die. The facility is a harsh place, and when he came back it was as a Dark Signer. That’s what they are—people who come back for revenge against _us_.”

“Like…zombies?” It was Mokuba who spoke, tilting his head.

“Ah, well, kind of?” Crow tilted his head as he thought about that, “but also not the same. Really, I don’t know how to explain it but all of the original ones did die, normally horrible deaths. Kiryu starved to death, Carly was blasted out of a building and fell to her death, Misty crashed her car and fell off a cliff…so yeah, they’re kinda the living dead. Really cold to. But it’s just what it is?” He let out a sigh then, shaking his head. “It’s all a bit fucked up.”

“Sounds…like it…” Joey made a face, “But the Dark signers, are they somethin’ special or what are they? Cuz ya called him that.”

“Ah right, well.” Crow shifted and pulled up the sleeve on the hospital gown, holding up his arm when the bright red mark below was revealed. “There are two sides, Signers, and Dark Signers. Signers have these marks like mine. There are only five of us. But Dark Signers are different and well more dangerous.”

“A mark doesn’t just determine-“ Kaiba began but Crow met his eyes almost immediately. And for a second the other seemed to hesitate, before sighing. “Continue.” Much to well, everyone’s shock but also awe.

“Dark Signers can create those fields of flames which are dangerous enough, but their feelings are what drive their motives. Which unfortunately is why Kiryu is so dangerous…he’s driven by his emotions no matter how twisted they are. And they are really twisted. Which is why we’re already down a man…”

“So out of the five of you, how many are there?” Tristian leaned forward on his knees some then, “because you said five, right?”

“Ah yeah, well. Me. Yusei. Luna.” Crow shifted on his foot, “so. We’re down two and probably of the two most dangerous ones to lose. Besides Yusei who is more or less our only hope to stop the two of them.”

“What do you mean by most dangerous though, and hey we can all help.” Joey grinned, but Crow made a face.

“Well, you have Akiza who can cut you to ribbons without a duel. And Jack is…. Jack. I don’t know what else to tell you other than that. But out of Yusei, Jack, I, he’s the most temperamental. Always has been, even when we were kids.”

“The twins did mention you grew up together….right?” Yami asked, he just wanted a clear story. A clear understanding of what was going on. The more details the had the easier it would be for them to help, at least he hoped.

“We did. Yusei, Jack, and I were all orphans and the same woman took us in and took care of us while we were kids. We grew up together there, we used to be inseparable. It honestly drove Martha a little nuts because we’d rope each other into stupid shit. Then when we were older, we met Kiryu. And if it was even possible, we got even closer. But in Satellite you win some, you lose some. You get close to people without knowing when your day with them might be the last.” Crow’s eyes seemed devoid of emotion as he continued to speak, and it gave Yami a small chill. Yugi was watching to, but he seemed worried for them all. “Things went well for a while, a good while, but then it crashed down. And Kiryu was arrested at the end of it all, that night is _engrained_ in our minds. Kiryu thought Yusei was the one who sold him out, because it did look like that. But the reality was, Yusei was going to turn _himself_ in to protect Kiryu despite it all. . .”

“What kinda…horrible city did you grow up in?” Joey was the first one to speak, raising an eyebrow at Crow. “It sounds like you were all in like some run-down city.”

“Well uh. . .”

“We already know about the future thing,” Tristian added, “so you can tell us.”

“Future thing?” Kaiba huffed out, giving them a look. Judai waved his hand a little bit.

“Yeah we’re from the future but we can talk about that _after_. You know, like not here. I have a feeling whatever your answer is Crow, we’re not going to like it that much.”

“You’re not. In our time there was an accident we call _Zero Reverse_. It _split_ actually _this_ city in two pieces. The one still connected to land was known as Neo Domino City. And Satellite was created from the other half, an island surrounded by well water you wouldn’t want to swim in. Satellite was forgone by the city after it’s creation, full of rubble, trash, dead people, shit like that. A lot of kids without parents to but the city dwellers didn’t really care, it wasn’t _them_ who were suffering. That’s where we all were, the _hellish island_. By the way a lot of criminals were sent there so on _top_ of that you have people wanting to kill your ass and all of that.” He crossed his arms then, “but if you survived it never really got better either. That’s how it just was, getting stuck in that shit hole. Pretty much everyone there becomes a criminal for some reason. Stealing to survive, having to defend yourself. There is no _winning_. I should know I’ve been arrested _plenty_ of times.”

“I’m sorry, arrested for _what?”_ Tristian asked and Anzu even shifted a bit while Crow snorted.

“Well, being a duelist is illegal for one, and dueling in Satellite guarantees you can protect yourself so…there is that. But most of mine are from stealing, not for myself really, but for the kids. A lot of them don’t have anywhere to go or anyone to watch out for them so of course I’d help them. Even if it meant getting tortured by Sector Security, I’d lay my life on the line for those guys. They deserved to have food, shelter, and everything else. And we get marked for stupid shit, I might add.” Everyone seemed to relax but there was still uneasiness there, it was not hard for the other to see it. He rolled his eyes.

“People don’t get it when they don’t live there. Don’t know how hard it is to survive or make money. And the kids suffer the most, often abandoned when their parents can’t afford them, or abused until they run away. I’ve seen enough of that growing up, I won’t let it keep happening if I can help it. Crime might be worse to you guys, but it’s a way of life when you can’t survive any other way.” He turned around, “so I guess think about that while I go check on Yusei. If you don’t like it, then fine. But if you treat me differently for my choices, that’s on you. But don’t come to me saying you don’t get it, cuz you won’t. You didn’t have to grow up in that hell hole.” When he walked away the twins looked at one another, frowning.

“I’ve never seen Crow that upset.” Leo whispered softly then, “but I guess those topics aren’t easy ones.”

“He’s also not feeling good,” Luna added, holding her arm, “He was hiding it pretty well but I can tell. He’s still affected by fatigue and his wounds.”

“He saved Mokuba and I, therefore I will still trust him.” Kaiba was the first to speak up, “for once it wasn’t something I knew how to handle, and he just did. Because he didn’t want to see someone get hurt,” Kaiba shook his head. “I do not believe the future crap but that’s all I have to say.”

“I agree, though.” Yami spoke up, “we shouldn’t get upset knowing what he has had to do. We do not know the circumstances but we do know we need their help. We can’t do this alone; we do not understand what we are up against.”

“But jail is a bit of a stretch, Yug.” Tristian added slowly, “that’s something that not a single person we know has gone through and we know some crazies. I think we should just…assess this better. I’m not saying don’t help but, criminals aren’t up our ally either. What will this make us do?”

“Nothing like that!” Leo argued then, “Yeah Yusei and Crow have been to the facility but that doesn’t mean they’re bad people! They sacrifice everything they have for the people they care about; their strength comes from the support they get from others. And not all securities are nice.” He looked down, “they don’t talk about it but all of them have scars or things that just didn’t heal right. The people there aren’t treated like they’re alive.”

“And we don’t know them well enough to judge them like that, either.” Yami said slowly, “and they need our help. I know that was a shock but it’s not going to stop me.” He assured. “Now, I’m going to go check on them.” Judai nodded, jumping up.

“I’ll go with too,” He grinned some, putting his arms behind his head as Yami stood, nodding.

“Anyone else?” Yami asked calmly, glancing at them all.

“I’ll stick here,” Joey said then, smiling weakly, “I think it’s only three at a time anyways. And someone needs to watch the twins.”

Yami nodded, “alright then we’ll be going. . .” But he side-glanced at Kaiba, “however, are you interested in coming with to check on them?” Kaiba met Yami’s eyes but after a moment he sighed and stood up.

“Fine, let’s go.” But started to walk away before the other two did.

Yami let out a sigh, shaking his head. “While that was a shock, I wish they would understand.”

“It’s harder than that,” Judai reasoned, “what we are dealing with is…hard to understand and hard to deal with on top of that. But it’s not just the Dark Signers we need to worry about, I know there is far more to this than just _them_.” He crossed his arms, “ever since Yusei came to my time I’ve had this bad feeling that something wasn’t right. And I think I’ve finally figured it out.”

“Figured it out?” Yami repeated but he looked curious enough as Judai nodded.

“Yeah, because well, this time, _your time_ is the _most important_ factor of the entire thing, if people here die or disappear or whatever else happens. . .well it messes with _everything_. If something bad happens to one of you guys then bad things will ripple through all of our times. So, their purpose here is defiantly more cynical than we’re thinking.”

Kaiba snorted, “like I’m going to believe this whole future nonsense. I’m sure things will be fine.”

“Kaiba, they’re not fine, already.” Yami pointed out, shaking his head. “These guys have access to battle city, as well. Which means everyone in the tournament is in danger and we can’t even stop them-“

“I can-“ Kaiba began but he stopped when they reached the room the two were in. He sighed, “I’ll figure it out.” He muttered as they opened the door.

Crow lifted his head to look at them, he was sitting next to Yusei’s bed instead of his own. Holding the other’s hand, but he looked so tired. Yusei still wasn’t awake, but his breathing was normal and he seemed better than when they had gotten him here.

“You should be resting yourself; he’ll be alright.” Yami said gently as he sat down next to Crow, looking at him. Judai sat on the other side of the bed, while Kaiba stayed closer to the wall. “We can stay up with him while you sleep.”

“…it’s fine.” Crow said then softly, looking at Yusei, “I rather stay up. He’s having nightmares.” He grasped Yusei’s hand a little tighter, “and so will I.”

Judai frowned, looking at him, “well we will be right here.” He said softly, “right with you, I promise.”

“…alright.” Crow smiled weakly, but nodded. He seemed to relax knowing he wasn’t alone.

_x-x-x-x_

Crow was quiet when he first opened his eyes, letting out a soft breath. He was glad the three had decided to stay with them the first night there, as he was sure something would happen while they were recovering. But he didn’t tell them that, hoping no one would get scared off or something of that nature. After earlier, he wasn’t sure who he could trust.

“Crow…” He smiled weakly, and shifted. Rolling onto his good arm (thankfully only the left one had gotten stiches). 

“Yusei, morning sleepy-head.” He murmured. “Feeling okay?”

“Like a train hit me,” the other side, looking at him gently. “And I just want to tinker with something, I feel so out of it. Like I have no purpose to what I’m doing.”

“Geezus, you just woke up.” But Crow sighed and sat up. He glanced over at the others, all three still asleep. Yugi and Judai had fallen asleep on the fold out couch, not minding the close proximity. While Kaiba was asleep on the chair, the man’s lengthier body fit well when the chair was fully open. “But I get it, things are. . .terrible.” He glanced around, “We could sneak out for a walk?”

“That sounds like a terrible idea but I want to.” Yusei shifted some to climb out of the bed, wincing as he got onto his feet. “How high are we?”

“Second floor,” Crow answered, getting up to grab their clothes. They were _not_ walking around in hospital gowns.

“Okay. I think that’ll be fine. Tree?” Yusei questioned, taking his shirt and pants as they were handed to him.

“Yeah one close enough, should be fine to climb up and down.” Crow reasoned as the two of them changed, as quietly as possible.

It wasn’t hard after running around Satellite for years to get out the window and down the tree. They probably shouldn’t leave; it was late and who knew what they could or _would_ come across. Crow wrapped his arm around Yusei’s shoulder as they walked, letting the other use him as support. Yusei wasn’t weak, per say, but he seemed a little out of it as well.

“Crow. Did I do the right thing all those years ago? I tired-“

“I know.” Crow cut him off softly, “you tried to save him. You tried to sacrifice yourself. It wasn’t your fault.” Yusei sighed.

“I feel, exhausted.” Yusei answered after a moment, “all of this, all over again. Loosing Jack, Akiza. I don’t know what to do, Crow. I need something to do to get rid of all of this…anxiety?”

“Well, lets figure out other ways for you to let this energy loose.” Crow had known Yusei a long time, and he did seem to have anxiety issues. Both socially and in general, even though they had gotten better over the years. Yusei still hadn’t seemed to figure out how to let all of his anxiety out without tinkering with something (his duel disk and runner were the main victims), but he always made improvements to them in the end. “Dueling helps, but we need to keep a low profile…maybe asking Kaiba we can get you something to tinker with.”

“You think so?”

“Well, he has to have something you can mess with, I’ll ask.” Crow replied, before pausing. “But, Yusei. Are we sure about this, asking for their help?”

“I didn’t know what else to do, and. . . I wasn’t sure if you or the others were okay. So, I came for their help. But I’m guessing something happened while I was asleep.”

“Yeah, they learned I’m a criminal and a few of them aren’t comfortable with it.” Crow shrugged, “so.”

“They’ll have to live with it, we’ve done what we have had to.” Yusei immediately replied, his eyes narrowing. “I knew not everyone would be _okay_ with this, but. . .there is no other choice. We need their help, we can’t-“

“You two out for a walk?” Yusei and Crow both came to a stop, letting out a breath. “You know, I’m not here for a fight.” They slowly turned, looking at the blonde that was approaching them. “I’m here for something else.”

“And what the hell could that be?” Crow hissed, grasping a little harder to Yusei’s shoulder, “Jack. You’ve betrayed us.”

“Crow, don’t be so angry now, I’m here to show you what you’re missing.”

“We’re not missing anything, Jack. If you want a duel, I can do that, but leave us alone. You’ve made it clear where you stand.” But Jack kept walking over to them, a smile gracing his lips.

“I’m not here for a duel Yusei. I’m here to collect the two of you. I think we all got off to a bad start this time around, but things really can be different you know.” He reached his hands out, touching a cheek on either of them once they were finally backed into a corner. “You don’t want to hate me; I know you don’t. So, let’s try this out. You’ll come back with me, enjoy the night…. return tomorrow and then we will see what happens, how about that?”

Crow flinched, Jack’s hand was cold, but he should have guessed that. He glanced at Yusei with his eyes, not sure what to do. Jack wasn’t being forceful, but underlining there was a bit of possessiveness in his eyes.

“Knock it off Jack, aren’t you happy where you are?” Yusei hissed then, meeting the blonde’s eyes. “You’ve already ripped my heart out once; you’re not going to do it again. Go back to your dark queen.” Jack narrowed his eyes at that, but he just brushed hair out of Yusei’s eyes.

“I don’t like that tone, Yusei. This isn’t about any of that, and you know it.”

“Jack. Leave us alone, go back to wherever the hell you’re all staying and leave us alone.” Crow hissed out, his body trembling a little though. He wasn’t sure what else he could do in this moment. Sure, he and Jack fought a _lot_ , but he never won in a real fight. With Yusei’s help there was a chance but the poor black-haired duelist was still weak to the blonde.

 “I think you two are the ones wandering around at night without anyone watching out for you. So, I think that I am the one who is in control here. And I think, the two of you will be coming back with me for tonight.”


	4. 03: Akiza and Judai: Duel Of Poisonous Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am still not 100% satisfied with this chapter but I wrote it out. Next chapter has some sex in it, I will tell you now but here is this one.  
> Akiza gets a little crazy so no apologies there but I suppose it might be harder for some others to read. It's mostly at the end though.
> 
> Also there is a duel in this chapter but this time I didn't write it as well I couldn't be satisfied with it when I did write it and it would have changed the chapter.
> 
> But I hope you all still enjoy...  
> Jack is having fun with manipulation. . .

It was an impossible situation, an impossible solution. Jack was their _friend_ , or he used to be before this happened. Before he got turned into a dark signer, before he had them pinned back against a building. “Jack, this isn’t you.” Yusei whispered then, closing his eyes as a shiver ran through his body when Jack’s hand slipped to his back instead. “This isn’t what you would do to us, this isn’t who you are.” He repeated but he wasn’t sure what to do, he wasn’t strong enough right now. His body still felt weak, like he had been hit by a train or hell a security truck (and yes that had happened to him before).

“You don’t know that; you’ve never seen me like this. Either of you, and besides why is one night so bad? You can leave tomorrow morning; we’ll _return_ you even.” Jack rolled his eyes, “besides you two are both still too weak to even think about getting away from me. I’m not alone you know, Kiryu can come help me at any moment…so let’s be smart about this, shall we?”

“Jack.” Crow narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t seem to know what to do either, his body shifting some as Jack pulled them in closer. “We can’t do that, we need to go back.”

“And why not?” Jack challenged, his eyes meeting Yusei’s though, opposed to Crow’s. “Why is it such a problem for you to come back with me for one night? Worried they won’t trust you? Maybe they won’t but it’s not much to ask. Or, well, we can get creative. Send Akiza to deal some damage? Take you and not give you back… It’s up to you what you really want to have happen right now.”

“Jack.” Yusei swallowed, hard. He couldn’t turn his eyes away, but he gripped Crow’s hand tighter than before. “You wouldn’t dare hurt them like that. You’re not that kind of person.”

“To get you two back? I would kill them to get them out of the way if I had to.” Jack promised, and he grinned some as he leaned in, kissing Yusei’s lips. Yusei froze, his eyes going wide—and he didn’t move. He felt Crow’s hand grip harder, bringing him back to reality even when he wanted to fall into the kiss. But it wasn’t going to be enough to save them.

_x-x-x-x_

Judai’s entire body ached for some ungodly reason as he slowly woke up, sitting up and grasping his head. He hadn’t felt like this since he first merged with Yubel, but perhaps it was a side-effect of their merge. One of the many unfortunately, but he had learned how to deal with most. In this case, however, he knew that something was very wrong.

 ** _“Something is here, Judai. I think we need to prepare for the worst possible outcome.”_** He sighed, but he had to agree with Yubel. He could only do so much as it was, and he knew that everything was only spiraling out of control more. He glanced over at the hospital beds and he frowned gently seeing Yusei just staring out the window.

“Hey, something wrong?” The other glanced at Judai and smiled weakly.

“It’s a long story,” He murmured but he relaxed more when he saw Judai was awake it seemed. Judai walked over calmly, sitting down with him and rubbing his hand then.

“That’s okay. Everything is going to be alright; you know. Yugi and I are going to make sure everything works out. We’ll fix everything, no matter what happens.”

“. . .right.” Yusei nodded a little bit, and he closed his eyes some, “I think I’m going to sleep for a little while. I’m exhausted.” He whispered, and Judai nodded.

“No worries, get some rest. I’m going to go grab a bagel,” Judai kissed his forehead before getting up. Yusei looked up at him suddenly but he nodded some, smiling just a little. Which, was a better look than how miserable he seemed to be when Judai woke up.

“Alright, I’ll sleep for a little bit,” Yusei murmured and shifted to lay down, wincing some. But Judai assisted gently, helping him just a little bit.

“Good, you need to get better soon so we can kick some dark signer ass.” Judai smiled, but once Yusei closed his eyes it fell. He got up, carefully heading out of the room but he wasn’t going to get something to eat.  He walked for a bit, finally exiting the hospital. Then slowly, he turned to face the ally that was right by the hospital. “So, who is there, watching us?”

“Well, I guess I should have known someone would catch on.” Judai smiled weakly as he turned to face the same red haired woman as before, but this time he could see her face, and the wicked smile she had there. “To think it would be you, though.”

“Yubel sensed you, it wasn’t that hard to figure it out in the end,” Judai answered calmly, looking at her, his guard up.

“Then it’s time to duel, I suppose.” She replied, grinning as she activated her duel disk. “I won’t activate my mark, this time, but next time I would be worried about what I could do.”

“Fine by me,” Judai answered, activating his own duel disk. “I don’t intend for their to be a next time.”

“Only one of us will see to that,” She answered, but grinned more nonetheless.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Judai: 4000**

“Duel!”

“My move first, pretty boy,” She drew her card, glancing at it for a split second and smiling. “But I don’t think you’ll be around for too long…maybe I should have let you go first.”

“Well we will see about that, make your move.” Judai narrowed his eyes. _Yubel I want you to separate from me if my life points go under a thousand. Get back to the others, please._

**_“If I do that, you’ll be vulnerable, Judai. But I understand, I will do my best to protect them.”_ **

“I’m glad,” Judai whispered, watching Akiza. Bracing himself as he knew this duel wasn’t going to be as easy as he wanted to be. One turn in, and he was already facing the belly of the beast.

**Black Rose Dragon: 2,400 ATK 1,800 DEF || When Special Summoned Black Rose Dragon can destroy all the cards on the field.**

“Well, now I wish you did give me that first turn.” Judai looked up at the creature, letting out a breath he had been holding. “I guess I’ll just have to get creative.”

_x-x-x-x_

“So, you two are feeling alright, despite your midnight stroll?” Kaiba let out a soft sigh as he looked through some paperwork that was left for him.

“You know about that?” Crow made a face as he glanced at the other, Yugi calmly sorting his deck on Yusei’s bed. The black-haired duelist watching curiously, but it gave him something to focus on.

“Yes, you two left through the _window_.” Kaiba sighed, “but you two seemed to have needed it I guess.” He muttered.

“Speaking of which I wonder where Judai got off to, he should have been back by now.” Yugi glanced up as he placed another card down on the bed. “But I guess he also gets side-tracked very easily. So maybe he’s just wandering around…or something?” Yugi frowned then, “but I think with everything happening he would have-“

 ** _“I need help, right now.”_** Yugi spun around, his eyes growing a bit wider looking at the winged duel monster that was standing before them, the window allowing air to blow in. The creature was staring at them all, panting a little bit. Kaiba was on his feet, staring at them, carefully looking at the others then back.

“Yubel,” Yugi frowned then, taking a deep breath, “what happened?”

**_“Judai got wrapped into a duel, and he told me to leave if his life points got bellow 1000, but if he loses something bad_ will _happen to him. To me as well, it will not be good. Judai is two halves—and if one of them disappears he’ll become unstable.”_**

“A duel, with who?” Yusei could tell something was wrong though, the way she gazed at them.

**_“She said her name is Akiza, and she bares a mark like yours. I can tell that it is no ordinary duel.”_ **

“It’s not, especially not with her powers.” Crow winced a bit as he got up, “her duel monsters are all real, the damage is real. As she is now, I imagine she can’t control that power, and before her control was already bad. She could really hurt him if she wanted to.” Yusei nodded, moving to get up as well.

“What does that mean? Like she could…” Yugi trailed off, “is she going to kill him?”

“. . .well that is to be seen.” Crow offered as he started to pull on clothes, “she could. She hasn’t before but right now, she could. She isn’t herself, not corrupted.”

“She could put everyone in this building in danger.” Yusei agreed as he dressed without pausing. “She could break the building in half, honestly.” He grabbed his duel disk, his deck, and glanced at them. “But we won’t let her.” _I won’t let her_. He didn’t think about it, even for a second. He left out the window—down the tree. Crow followed right behind him, quickly.

“Wait-“ But the words were lost as they left. Not like Yusei was going to wait, even if he wasn’t back to 100%. Akiza was dangerous when she was out of control, and he wasn’t going to let Judai suffer like that.

_x-x-x-x_

“That’s enough!” Yusei’s arms wrapped around her mid-section, ignoring the stinging pain in his arms and legs as thorns stabbed into him. “You’ve done enough, Akiza!”

“I haven’t done nearly enough!” She struggled in his arms, “and you should really let go Yusei. Even if you don’t, you won’t be making it out of here alive…but that doesn’t slow down our plans at all. In fact, it would only speed everything up. So maybe think about that, Yusei Fudo.” She hissed.

“I’m not letting go, Akiza! You need to calm down and _stop_ it.He hasn’t done anything to deserve you doing this.”

“Oh, you say that, but you just don’t know.” Akiza glanced back at him then, the darkness in her eyes almost sparkling. A vine struck his back, making him wince but he didn’t stop holding onto her. He trusted Crow to be able to save Judai, she wouldn’t dare hurt him badly…at least Yusei had to hope for that. It was the only thing he could think that might curb her. . .

“Damn it,” He breathed, his eyes closing a little bit as another lashed at him.

“Kiryu and Jack would be proud of me if I took you back, Yusei. I don’t know why Jack didn’t just keep you, he had you right where he wanted the both of you…but who knows. Maybe they want you to willingly give yourself into the darkness, obey them. I would love to see you that broken too…”

“Stop it,” He hissed, before making a sound as vines wrapped around his arms, pulling them back despite how they cut into her as well. Two others wrapping around his legs as he was lifted into the air. She turned around, smiling gently as she looked at him.

“All I would have to do, Yusei, is throw you to the ground and that would be it. No more Mr. Hero…but I guess there is no fun in that.” She tilted her head as another vine struck him in the back. “I would rather you suffer, begging me to become one of us. I’m sure I can get you there—and you interrupted my fun…so let’s see what happens, shall we?”

_x-x-x-x_

Crow cursed under his breath as he helped Judai walk, pain flaring through his leg and back where the vines had hit him. Judai was worse for wear though, he was weak and bleeding from the duel. “I’ve never felt so much pain in a duel, and that’s saying something,” Judai breathed, leaning into Crow. “We can’t leave Yusei with her, she’s…she has no moral compass I don’t think.”

“She used to,” Crow grunted, pausing for a moment to glance at his leg. “I’ll go back for Yusei, but. . .” He lifted his head, “Yugi! Kaiba!” He called, “you need to go with them.” He urged as the two ran over.

It had taken them a good minute to get out of the hospital with the archway out front destroyed by the doors, but both looked mildly worried and horrified. “What the hell happened?” Kaiba urged as Yugi went to help Judai stand, looking over his wounds. It was only a moment before he switched places with Yami to be of more use, the other narrowing his eyes.

“I agree, where is Yusei?”

“Stopping her. Akiza would be less likely to attack me while saving Judai so he went to go try and stop her…but I’m going back.” Crow took a deep breath.

“You look like hell; you should go in with them.” Kaiba snapped, “I don’t understand what’s going on but-“

“Akiza won’t hurt me like she’ll hurt you, or Yusei!” Crow snapped finally, running a hand through his hair. “Before all of this stupidity she was my _girlfriend_ , okay? I might be the only one who can get her rampage to stop for good, or a lot of people could die.”

Kaiba stopped, glancing at him. He opened his mouth but closed it, watching him. . . “We can’t just stand around and let you guys do everything. You do this by obligation but we can help, so let us do that.” He hissed finally, “you two can’t save the world if you can’t save yourselves.”

“That was…very well said, Kaiba.” Yami said gently, looking at Judai, “I need to get him medical treatment but be careful you two, alright?”

“….right.” Crow whispered then, before nodding, moving to head back to the scene of destruction. But he felt safer, if even a little. Kaiba put a hand on his shoulder briefly as they moved along and he let out a breath. It was going to be okay.

“I can’t let you go any further.” Okay, so it wasn’t going to be alright after all. He stopped, turning his head to the men in black that walked out of the shadows. “We have an arrangement and we are going to be preventing you from going any further.”

“Rare Card Hunters,” Kaiba muttered, snorting. “I thought Yugi was messing with me, but you really do dress like that.”

“We do, Seto Kaiba. And we need to prevent you from going any further, so let’s get it on, shall we? You may go on, Crow Hogan.”

“Nah, now that smells like a trap if you ask me,” Crow huffed, “and I don’t leave anyone behind if I can help it.” _Yusei will be fine. I have to believe he will be, but these guys. . .what are their connections to the dark signers?_ He held up his duel disk and activated it.

Kaiba glanced at him, “are you sure about this?” He wasn’t growing soft; he couldn’t be but. . .

“Yeah, I’m sure that I can end this in five turns.” Crow narrowed his eyes. “And Yusei will be alright, I have to believe in that.”

“Stubborn, you know that Jack fellow mentioned that it was possible you’d be unwilling to go along. But maybe knowing your friend is strung up like a puppet will encourage you?” One of them grinned, pulling off his hood. The man seemed like a random person but it was as if he was controlled by someone else.

“!” Crow bit his lip; this guy was stalling. The longer he waited the more danger that Yusei could be in. “I am stubborn, and you might just be playing with me. Why don’t you just duel me? Or are you scared I’ll win?”

“No, I’m not worried at all. But by any method we were supposed to avoid conflict with you, I guess those friends of yours are willing to do anything to get what they want.”

Crow narrowed his eyes but he felt Kaiba’s hand on his shoulder again, “get going. I’ll be fine handling this, you have something you need to do.”

“But-“

“Go!”

Crow hesitated before deactivating his duel disk and running off quickly, biting his lip. He lifted his head to see what he had feared. The guy was right, Yusei was being held up by Akiza’s vines, thorns digging into his skin. “Akiza! Knock it off!” She turned her head to look over at him, tilting her head.

“Why, Crow? I’m so close to breaking him. And once Yusei gives up, you’ll give up as well. We just want you to join the family you know…come back to us. I love you, Crow, and I want you to join us.”

“Well I’m not going to, Akiza! You’ll have to kill me first, because I don’t like this. You’re hurting people again and that’s not why I fell in love with you. If you’re going to do this, I _am_ going to break it off. We have other people who care about us, and hurting one of my best friends is not going to convince me to give my soul up.”

“…” Akiza narrowed her eyes, “then I just need to remove those people too.” She glanced back at Yusei, “and I’ll start with him. If I drop him from this height it’s all over.”

“Akiza, you wouldn’t dare do that.” Crow narrowed his eyes, “you just don’t seem to get it, do you? If you do that, you’ll do the opposite of what you want. Akiza, I’m not playing this game with you. If you really put him in danger, I will never forgive you!”

“ . . .” Akiza scowled more then, “why do you care? Why do they care so much about you two to keep me away? Is it because you used to have a thing for one of them? I don’t understand it and I’m _pissed off_!”

“Akiza, I can’t answer that. But I can tell you that this isn’t the you I liked, or fell for. In fact, as I’m looking at you right now, I have to wonder why you let yourself fall so far. I can help you, but you need to put him down.”

She looked back up at Yusei, watching him carefully. “Then I’ll give you my answer Crow. My answer is this!” Crow tensed, stepping back for a moment. She started to lower Yusei before well…all Crow was aware of was that he had been knocked back by Yusei’s body, skidding backwards.

“Well shit,” he breathed, needing a moment as the world spun around him. Akiza stepped up next to him, smiling down.

“You get him back, Crow…but. . .” She kneeled down, “soon, you two will wish you just let me finish you off here. I can promise you that.” She glanced back behind her, “so right now…Crow. After your kidnapping what are you thinking about? Because you have two choices. Wait for someone to come save you—which is harder since that one is held up and the others are going to be focused on saving _Judai_ from the poison he ingested. Or…”

“Or you can give up right here and now. I’ve been playing Kiryu’s game but I don’t think you two will come without some force.” Crow grasped a little to Yusei when Jack came into his view. “And I’m done waiting for something to happen that makes you give up. You don’t have much of a choice, Crow. Yusei is in dangerous shape…either way you could lose him right now. But if you just let him go, we can do him some good…so what do you say?” Jack knelled down on his other side, “well. Either way I’ll probably be taking Yusei with me. After all, you don’t have any leverage.”

“Well that ain’t true!” Crow let out the breath he had been holding. “Those two have more friends than Yug and Kaiba, ya know.”

“I agree, and you destroyed enough around here to bring our attention.” That one, he didn’t know, but something told him it was a good thing.

Akiza let out a sigh, “this is why I hate Roman’s choice of location. Too many old duelists to worry about….Mai Valentine and Joey…what an annoying surprise.” She slowly stood up. “These two are in bad condition though, so what do you think you can do?”

“Well for starters, we aren’t alone.” Mai was the one who spoke, crossing her arms from what Crow could see, “Kaiba has already finished those bad guys off, and we’re not fond of those who pick on the weak and injured.”

Jack let out a soft sigh, “then I guess we have to do this the hard way. Winner gets to take them with, what do you say?”

“They’re not prizes.” _Kaiba_. Crow smiled weakly, managing to shift his arm to hold onto Yusei a little tighter even as his body fought against the movement. “Besides, who said we would duel you for them? You caused so much damage the authorities will come here, and how will you explain this?”

“How boring,” Akiza sighed a little bit, “I could just hurt you all but that’s no fun as it is. Let’s go Jackie, we can always come back. After all, these two _know_ who really owns them. As annoyed as I am at Kiryu and Jack, I know it to. And you will never get away.” Crow glared at her, but the world was starting to grow darker and darker. Just like when Jack punched them out last night.

But this wasn’t how any of it should have gone. He was mad at himself for being so weak, for not being prepared enough for this fight. But in the end, he was mostly mad that he let Yusei get so hurt.

Would them giving in to Kiryu be the only solution in the end? Would he stop hurting the people around them if they agreed? 

The problem was, he already knew the answer. 

 

 


	5. 04: I Choose This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been crazy at work. Sorry about the long wait, it has been just crazy the last few weeks. 
> 
> Also I'm not super happy with this sex-scene, but I tried. I rewrote this chapter a lot so this is as good as it will be for now. I know not everyone will love who it is between but I wanted to get to this pair. The pairs in this are pretty fluid after all. There will be more notes at the end to explain some stuff. I'll start working on the next chapter later tonight after my shift. 
> 
> So I hope everyone at least enjoys this update.

He felt like shit, his entire body ached especially his legs and back, but he could tell he was still alive. Shifting his body some he let out a sigh as his eyes opened. Looking out the wide windows that were before him. He was aware he wasn’t in the hospital any longer, but then, where was he? He didn’t get taken by Jack in the end, did he?

“You’re awake,” The voice brought his attention and he shifted to turn around a little bit better. Relief washing over him when he saw Kaiba walking in through the door holding a water bottle and a book. “KaibaCorp owns this building and we have a floor dedicated to business guests. Therefore, we came here for now. Not a known location and better for you three to recover.”

“I see. . .” Crow let out a groan but slowly pulled himself to sit up, “shit. I feel like crap right now.” He muttered, taking the water bottle when it was handed to him. He was relieved to get a drink down, his throat aching.

“Well, you had thorn imprints, whiplash wounds, and skidding across the ground with your back bared did a number on you. On top of the ribs you already had damaged.” Kaiba retorted as he sat down in a chair by the bed. “We bandaged you up and let a doctor check you over but all you can do is heal, and be ready for Battle City in a week.”

“A week, huh?” Crow took a drink and sighed some. “Sounds like fun but maybe now they’ll back off for a little bit. . .how is Yusei?”

“Worse than you but alive.” Kaiba leaned on his hand, “he woke up first, almost punched Wheeler, and passed back out soon after from pain.”

Crow snorted, “he probably had a nightmare and panicked but that’s kinda hilarious.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. Wincing as he stretched muscles on his back with the movement, “but damn…at least we’re both alive. After all of that I wasn’t really sure we would be.”

“You two were reckless,” Kaiba sighed, “Judai as well but he is in the worst condition. He hasn’t woken up and we have him on oxygen for now. That…duel monster,” He paused, “ahem—watches over him but she doesn’t look good herself.”

“Akiza mentioned poison,” Crow murmured then, “so I’m not sure what that means. But she could have literally poisoned him—knowing her. Damn, I could have asked but…now she’s defiantly pissed off at me. I guess breaking up with her because I’m pissed off wasn’t the _best_ move to pull when she had all the cards.”

“More pissed than throwing another person at you?”

“I mean, I hardly convinced her _not_ to kill Yusei so. I mean after that kind of break up I’m surprised she didn’t—but hey what else was I going to tell her? Everything is fine _dear_ and we can just get along like nothing happened? Please.” Crow muttered, leaning on his hand.

“But you did what you saw was best for you.” Kaiba sat down on the bed, looking at Crow carefully. “Had you not you would owe her in a sense—and you wanted to protect Yusei and Judai. She isn’t stable as she is, she tried to _kill_ you.”

“Yeah. She did,” He looked down then, “I didn’t want her to hurt anyone else. I didn’t want her to do anything like that but now she’ll come after more people. I really fucked up. She probably didn’t know what to do before but now what will she do? Well, I guess she can’t be worse than Kiryu. Who knows what crazy schemes he has cooking in that head of his. . .” He closed his eyes slowly. “We’re really just putting you all in danger by being here.”

“You didn’t come here by choice, what else were you supposed to do?” Crow let out a soft bitter laugh.

“We had to. What else were we gonna do? I saw the kids and I knew I had to find some way to save them. But now what? They’re _winning_ , Kaiba. And I feel like the world is falling apart. Kiryu was our _friend_ , and now. . .” He lifted his head slowly, trying to avoid the tears in the back of his eyes, “and now he wants to kill us to make us as close as we used to be. He ruined that when he killed a sector security! But he acts like it was _our_ fault and the worst part is Yusei believes it. He believes it’s all his fault!”

“Crow, you need to calm down.” Kaiba let out a sigh as the other panted a little after that last word left his lips. “You’re injured and you seem to jump headfirst into almost everything.” He shook his head, “worse than Wheeler.” He added.

“I just. I feel like all we’ve done is hurt. And take.” Crow whispered.

“You saved my brother’s life—my life.” Kaiba added after a moment. “You protected Yusei and you fought someone you care about. I’m not good at…this type of thing but I know when someone means the best.” He added then, “I haven’t been around a lot of people. . .that I understand well. But I know what you have done for us.” He was quiet then, but he lifted his hand and touched Crow’s face. “I’ve watched you almost die for the people you care about—and that is the kind of person everyone should aspire to be.”

“Kaiba,” Crow looked uncertain for a second, “you are getting too close.”

“And what if I am? I’m not the kind of man that waits around for what I want.” Kaiba responded, meeting Crow’s. “And I know what I want right now.”

“You’ll be her target, don’t be stupid!” Crow closed his eyes tight, but his heart was beating. When it started with Akiza it was great—wonderful. Every day with her was the best day, but he always knew she loved Yusei to. The only problem there was that Yusei wasn’t attracted to women—or hell anyone typically. He only fell for those he was close to, or those he trusted without a doubt but they had never been women. Akiza was no exception and on certain days he would still catch her watching him. It hurt, but he never said anything.

For him, he would date anyone he could trust—that his heart would allow in. Did not matter the gender, but it mattered if they were safe.

Akiza always was, even if at first, they didn’t know each other well. But she fought with them and valiantly. She believed in them, and that was what he loved. But as it would have it they didn’t seem to be.

Kaiba was. . .interesting. Crow wasn’t sure what it was about him—he acted like Jack! But still, something about him made him swoon and he wasn’t really sure why. He tried to ignore it; it was _Seto fucking Kaiba_ for fucks sakes! There was no way that would be happening, and he had Akiza. . .right? And as it had it, instead of being with Akiza, he almost was murdered by her and well. . .here was Kaiba. Right in front of him with the epitome of seriousness about him.

“That’s okay too,” Kaiba breathed, and Crow felt his lips before he opened his eyes. For a second he did nothing but he fell into a rhythm with him shortly after. Reaching up to grab his coat and pulling on it almost desperately.

He didn’t want Akiza to hurt this man, but he couldn’t push him away. He needed him like he didn’t even know.

 _Fuck. Why is this all messed up?_ He screwed his eyes shut for a moment, letting out a breath. They were alive though; he should probably keep living while he had the chance. _They won’t fuck up the next time. I know that._ He slowly opened his eyes as they broke the kiss and mentally, he said fuck it. He grasped at him again only moments later and smashed their lips together.

_I’ll protect him as best as I can, that’s all I can do._

He seemed to have surprised the other, just enough, but Kaiba had him down against the bed before he could even process, he moved. Panting as they pulled away, the taller male looking down at him. He reached his hand to touch his cheek, stroking it. “I’ll be right by your side protecting you from her if it comes down to that.” Kaiba spoke, the hand moving down Crow’s face, to his neck. . . stopping on his arm. “But I can’t ignore that I’m frustrated she hurt you or that I couldn’t do _anything_.”

“She will hurt you though, and I-“

“You’re both trying to pull away thinking it will keep us safe.” Kaiba said then, his eyes watching Crow carefully, “but we need to help as well. I’m not big on jumping in to help with things like this, or believing in them. But from the first day I met you—you jumped in the way of danger and acted like you had to save the world alone. You don’t, and as weird as all of this is. . .I can’t ignore that it’s happening.” He was quiet for a moment, “so shut up.” He finished.

Crow laughed a bit, closing his eyes and tilting his head back some, “shut me up then.” He heard the grunt from Kaiba—but groaned as he felt teeth scrape along his neck.

“You’re still injured,” hot breath against his ear. The want, the _need_ , was there.

“I’ll be fine.” Crow grunted, opening his eyes some, glancing over at Kaiba with a grin. “You have no idea what I’ve done with some broken bones here and there.” He saw the worry for a second as the other pulled back some.

“If they re-open-“ He began and Crow sat up some to meet him, eyes unwavering.

“I’ll be fine.” He insisted. Something to distract couldn’t hurt—and hell he had done this in worse ways. Still, the CEO seemed hesitant as he met Crow’s gaze. Before he finally sighed, grasping Crow’s shoulders. Leading him back down onto the bed.

“If it hurts too bad, we’re stopping all action until you’re recovered. Understood? I can’t believe you’re bossing me around.”

“Better get used to it, I’m stubborn. Actually, we’re all pretty stubborn.” He grinned, but for a second he thought about Yusei. _How is he? Is he going to be alright?_ But he closed his eyes and focused on the hands slowly undressing what little clothes he still had on.

“We’re going to need to buy you more clothes.” Kaiba murmured, “your shirt was nothing but rags after that.”

“Heh, doesn’t bother me but whatever you say.” Tentative hands stripped the last of his layers and he did feel a blush coming on. Just from the feeling of Kaiba’s eyes longingly looking over his frame. Despite the bandages and bruises covering his skin. “Is this your first or-“ He just felt he need to ask. The other seemed surprised before clearing his throat.

“No. I was uh. With a woman once—it was a situation.” He rubbed his face some. “And after a month she disappeared. After that. Only once with another man.” Crow raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’m surprised; I want to know who but you don’t have to tell me.”

“He’d probably get embarrassed.” Kaiba mused, but for a second that seemed to excite him more, “perhaps some day I will tell you.”

“Now I really want to know,” Crow huffed before he shifted some, glancing down at his own body. _Damn I’m covered in bandages_. But at least that wouldn’t stop them. Kaiba glanced at him, touching his cheek.

“So, then, is this yours?” Crow snorted. He couldn’t help it.

“Sorry, but no. Hell no, actually. You wouldn’t believe half the shit I’ve done in my lifetime.” Kaiba raised an eyebrow but Crow just made a face. “I lived in a dangerous place man, you kind of just did shit wondering if it was your last day. Oh, and I mean we only had one bed for a while there so…a lot of things happened.” He’d been in bed with…his share of people. Well, most of them were the same people on multiple occasions. And he didn’t even count when they’d get their hands-on alcohol. _Ah._ Then he was aware of the concerned look on Kaiba’s face and sighed. “Not like that, look, it’s fine. I’m fine. This is _fine_.” He assured.

“Alright, but are you even…no never mind. That’s for another time.” Kaiba kissed him then, bringing their bodies together. Crow would complain about his over abundance of clothes in a moment. But for now, he fell into a rhythm with the other again.

_x-x-x-x_

_Shit._ This hurt worse than he thought it was going to. He let out a breath, his arms wrapped tightly around Kaiba’s neck. The aching in his back made it impossible to lay him down like that for long. But hell, this also hurt as he sat in the others lap, legs shaking some. Kaiba nipped and kissed at his neck, but he was frowning some.

“Want to stop?” Crow glared when it was asked. Even if it hurt, he did _not_ want to stop.

“No.” He hissed. But fuck, he was sore. Even now, fully on the others cock he wasn’t sure he’d be able to move on his down.

“Alright, you asked for it then.”

“Asked for wh- _oh fuck_.” He tossed his head back. Not expecting Kaiba to lift his hips up for him and slam him back down. The pleasure overruled the pain in that moment, and hell that felt _good_. He gripped onto Kaiba’s shoulders roughly. Groaning as he did his best to help move his hips.

“Hm.” Kaiba nipped his neck, holding onto his hips roughly as he helped Crow move, “it feels good then?”

“Y-yeah,” Crow let out a breath, his legs trembling in pleasure. “Fuck if only my back wasn’t wounded.” He breathed, but it felt good either way. He shifted his arms to wrap around the other, burying his face in his neck.  

“It’s fine this way,” He murmured softly. “And when you’re healed up, we can do this properly.”

“Yeah…” He groaned, his body giving a small tremble as Kaiba shifted his hips. Not hitting just right, _but oh so close_. It was slow, but it was _good_. He had never been in someone’s arms like this before. It was always rough and violent in one way or another. . .but in this case. He let out a breath, moaning as Kaiba moved a little faster, biting and licking at his neck.

When he did hit that spot, Crow let out a soft cry. Trying not to be too loud, even if he wasn’t worried if anyone was going to hear him. “Mmm, there it is.” Kaiba breathed, biting his neck harder as he hit the spot again. “Only a little while ago you were worried and now, you’re here moaning in my arms.” He murmured, leaning up and nipping his ear.

“Sh-shut up.” Crow huffed, holding tight to Kaiba’s body as he helped the other move as best as he could. He looked at his face, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

Akiza would hurt them both for this, but for one moment he was just happy to be in someone’s arms. To be safe and not have to worry.

Kaiba kissed him back, shifting Crow in his lap before pressing him back down against the bed for the last few thrusts. Bringing a hand to stroke the other’s cock as he moved in and out of him. Crow pulled back from the kiss and groaned deeply. Not caring as his back rubbed against the sheets for the few moments.

“Sh-shit Kaiba!” He cried as he released, arching his back up. Kaiba grunted, thrusting in one more time before he came inside of the other. Leaning down and kissing him roughly again, pressing their bodies together.

“You’re mine,” He breathed, looking into Crow’s eyes. “No matter what happens, I won’t let you out of my arms.”

It was a promise that would bring them nothing but ruin.

_x-x-x-x_

Judai shifted some, letting out a sigh as pain flared through his body. Who knew finding someone like him would lead to this much pain? “Yubel, I think we may be in over our head.” He chuckled, “even _Darkness_ wasn’t this hard to beat.”

 ** _“You could have died, Judai.”_** Yubel murmured, **_“she could have killed you. No, she almost did.”_**

“I’m fine, really. But I’m wondering if I should have told everyone what was going on. I bet they are worried.” He leaned back against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. “But we’re stuck here for a while. Not like I hate it, I want to help Yusei. I really do…”

 ** _“But you miss them, and home. Judai with my power we. . .could go home.”_** Judai was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes.

“I can’t abandon them all. They need my help. Besides, I would feel terrible, especially if it all failed and our time was in danger. I can’t leave here.”

 ** _“I think it would be best if we did, Judai. You are my first and only priority. I will protect you even if it means I have to take you back without permission.”_** He frowned at that, biting his lip.

“Yubel.” He understood what Yubel felt, but he couldn’t abandon this place. He couldn’t abandon them. “…would we have the ability to do two trips?” He asked then softly. “Or just one?”

 ** _“Judai. It’s risky just to do one. I think we should return, alone.”_** He bit his lip and shook his head.

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that. I won’t abandon everyone here. I hope you’ll understand.” He slowly pushed himself up and out of the bed. Looking out of the window. “Yubel. I want you to go back to the others. If you can manage it, that is. But with Johan there you should be able to. I want you to get some of them, try and bring them here if you can. Alright?”

“ ** _Judai!”_**

“Yubel,” He turned and smiled at the duel spirit that was merged with his soul. “I won’t leave this place but I think I need them. I only want a few people though; I don’t want to risk everyone but. . .if Johan was here, I would feel better, you know? And I know you would too…but I can’t abandon everyone. And I know if I go alone you won’t let me come back here… I will be alright. But please, do this for me?”

 ** _“…you better be alive when I get back. The gap in your soul will be filled by Haou—be mindful.”_** She disappeared from his sight and he let out a breath. The connection with Johan wasn’t strong but it was there after she had taken him over. Hopefully, this worked.

He looked out the window, his eyes looking over the city.

What was going to happen now? Who was going to be the next target? He knew though, in a sense. That woman had made it clear in their duel. “Well, this is about to get more complicated.”

_x-x-x-x_

“You really are an idiot,” Crow leaned on his hand some, looking at Yusei. “I mean, look at you!” The other just sighed, looking down at his bandaged body.

“I know.” He murmured, “I know, but. . .” He trailed off, shaking his head after a moment. “I couldn’t let her get away with it either. I mean, look at Judai.”

“You know, in all honesty, I feel like I have been hurt worse.” Judai leaned on his hands, smiling a little bit. “Besides, now I know what we are dealing with, because boy was that a wake up call on my part. Like, I did not expect that in the slightest.”

“Sorry,” Crow frowned, “but I’m not sure why she targeted you either.”

“I’m not sure either, but she seemed to have some kind of grudge against me. So, I guess we have to be mindful of that,” He tilted his head. “Either way, all we can do right now is recover. Right, Yugi?” He smiled at the other male who was pacing back and forth at the end of the room.

“Yes, but when Battle City comes, what will happen? The God Cards are things we cannot afford for them to get their hands on. They are already dangerous enough.”

“Well, Kaiba has one.” Judai crossed his arms, “and Marik has one. The last one I’m actually not sure until it ends up in your hands so I guess we have to be careful. It means any of them could get the last card.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a _great_ thing. At least we know Kiryu can’t use it,” Crow snorted, “since his deck is about handless combinations.”

“Yeah, but any of the others are contenders.” Yusei frowned, “especially those who run decks that could sacrifice for a card that strong. Jack, Carly, Roman, are all good candidates to obtain the card.”

“. . .yeah let me not think about Jack having a card like that.” Crow frowned, tilting his head on one of his hands a little bit. “So I guess we need to find it before they do.”

Yugi nodded slowly, “I agree. But we have to wait until battle city, so what do we do until then?”

“Recover.” Crow sighed, “and get ready for when they come, I guess.”

“Do you really think they’ll give us this time to recover?” Crow nodded at Yugi.

“I do, after all Akiza’s effort was probably a last-ditch effort before the tournament. If anything, they’ll target the God Card users before it begins, not us. So, we will have to watch Kaiba’s back but that’s about it.”

“Noted…well that will be hard, he’s stubborn.” Yugi ran a hand through his hair. Crow smiled a little bit, humming.

“Nah, I don’t think it’ll be too hard.”

Yusei let out a small snort, “you slept with him, didn’t you?” Judai and Yugi both made a small sound and Crow huffed, smacking Yusei’s shoulder lightly.

“Yus!”

“I knew you were in a good mood, and I couldn’t figure out why.” Yusei shook his head a little bit, “but I figured it out.” He shrugged then, “just don’t do anything stupid.” He advised. “You already pissed Akiza off.”

“Gee, thanks.” Crow made a face and rubbed the back of his head.

“So, you…slept with Kaiba?” Yugi asked slowly, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. I uh. Did.” Crow rubbed his head, suddenly embarrassed as their attention was all on him.

“Well, I guess that means he will listen. . .” Yugi said slowly, “but I am wondering how it happened.”

“Trust me, I think I am still wondering.” Crow mumbled, but he relaxed a little. Leaning into Yusei as the other ruffled his hair.

“It’s a step in a good direction.” Yusei murmured then, “a recovery path I would guess.”

“I don’t think you really know what you’re saying. How many pain pills have you taken?”

“I was forced to take one.” Yusei muttered, “I fell over when I tried to get up today.” Crow made a face at him, flicking him in the forehead then.

“Yeah that’s what happens when you don’t rest after getting badly wounded. Just try to recover for now Yus. . .” Crow scowled a little bit, “you’re the one who really needs it.”

“Yeah,” Judai shifted some and smiled weakly at Yusei. “We can table-top duel if you want—keep you occupied.”

“Mmm alright. I’d like that.” Yusei nodded in agreement as Judai hummed and grabbed their cards. “But no cheating.”

“Trust me, even if I wanted Yubel’s help, I can’t ask for it.”

“Did you two fight?” Yugi raised an eyebrow, he still didn’t fully understand their bond, but he was curious enough.

“Ah, no. Well, we did.” Judai hesitated before sighing, “I sent Yubel home. There is a connection with someone else she can utilize if she has to, so I had her do that. I sent for some people back home.” He spoke slowly, not meeting anyone’s gaze. “I thought it might help.”

“Well,” Yugi began slowly, “I think it might. Right now, we don’t know what we are dealing with and if one of us _does_ die, then we will have even more trouble. But, who did you send for?”

Judai smiled a little bit, “people that I know are capable. One is a risk, he has some issues, but I don’t want to leave him out. I think he’d be valuable in this type of situation.” He said slowly. “I have a lot of friends but only the ones that Yubel seeks can come. I know their judgement will be right.” He looked at Yusei then. “Let’s get this duel on!”

“Mmm yeah,” He nodded a little bit, smiling just a little.

_x-x-x-x_

“You know, this all sounds a little bit. . .crazy,” Asuka leaned on her hand slowly, watching Johan sip his tea slowly. The other smiled weakly, before sighing.

“I know, I know. But Yubel has shown me their memories, I know that it has happened.” He had skipped out on saying anything about Judai being badly wounded, or anything of that nature. “And I know he needs help there. Judai didn’t come back himself for a reason.”

Manjome scowled a little bit, glancing over at Asuka, then at Johan. “Alright, and who does he want to come to that time then if this is all real?”

“Those he knows he can trust,” Johan spoke slowly, “And those who could face this threat without any issues. I mean, not to say others aren’t trust worthy but I know what he means. The one thing that worries me is there was only one person he did request. The one I am the most unsure about but he seemed confident enough to specify.” Johan closed his eyes a little bit.

“Okay, and I’m assuming it’s neither of us.” Asuka said slowly, “so then I would assume it’s Kenzan or perhaps Sho? He knows they’re capable duelists but sometimes they have their own issues.” She frowned.

“No, neither of them.” Johan let out a breath, “So far, what I’ve gathered is he would like the both of you, me, and two others to go.” He met their eyes then. “Sho is not someone he wants to drag into this. He wants him to have the opportunity to continue his career without all of this happening. I don’t blame him, but he will probably want to come anyways. Because the person Judai choose was none other than Ryo.”

_x-x-x-x_

“I’ll go,” The dark-haired duelist slowly stood up, meeting eyes with Johan. “If Judai wants me there I will go without a doubt,” He had confidence in his eyes, but the lingering pain was still there.

“I still don’t think it’s ideal.” Johan frowned, “Judai choose you specifically but I can’t figure out why.” He clasped his hands. “You’re still recovering.”

“Judai doesn’t always think,” Sho was the one who spoke then, “I love him but I won’t let my brother go.”

“Sho-“

“You’re still having pain! And heart issues, Ryo!” Sho argued. “You’re a good duelist but you’re still in pain most of the time. Even with your upgraded Cyber-deck I don’t think it’s enough. I don’t think you can chance it.”

Ryo scowled and looked at Johan, “does Yubel know why Judai made this choice?” He asked, slowly. “We should at least hear out the reasoning.”

“No, we don’t. You’re not going.” Sho frowned, “I might just be your little brother but I do know you can’t do this.”

“I. Well.” Johan made a face, glancing away. “I do know. It took some time but we worked out the reason he choose you specifically. It’s not for you to duel, Ryo.” That made the two pause and look at Johan carefully. “He choose you, because he trusts you to be there for him if he went off the deep edge. Ryo, Judai wants you there to prevent him from loosing control of himself. I’m only so helpful, with my soul connected through Yubel. Even with a small connection as it is.” He hesitated, biting his lip. “He needs you to keep him from becoming Haou again.”

“I’ll do it.” Ryo didn’t hesitate, his eyes meeting Johan’s. “I’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So explaining things!
> 
> Johan's connection to Judai and Yubel: I'm using some details from another story I was working on a while ago. To where the connection between Johan and Yubel never fully broke when Judai fused with them. Therefore it caused Judai and Johan to form an odd connection unlike their old one--with Yubel as the bridge.
> 
> It typically only works in duels, or when Yubel's power is the strongest. Johan himself can't activate Yubel's power without Judai with him, but he can. His dark half also has remained within him but it can only be brought out through Haou (it's more of a split personality rather than Yubel in control so to speak).
> 
> But more of that later.
> 
> The other thing I wanted to mention as I got questions about it was the timeline.
> 
> So, the dark signer arc has already happened in all relative terms in the 5ds world. However upon Yusei returning home he found out it was almost as if everything got reversed. He remembers everything as do others but the entire ordeal seemed to have gotten flipped. The dark signers themselves are not inherently aware of this and why this happened will be revealed in the rp. 
> 
> For DM I could not remember when BBT happened in the timeline as I don't think it was really clear in the first place. So I took the liberation to put it right before Battle City so Yugi does not have the god cards yet. Otherwise, GX is pretty obvious so I hope this helps you all a bit.


	6. 05: We Will Continue On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments I appreciate them!
> 
> I got this chapter out pretty fast since I didn't work today and I was excited. However, this chapter isn't really action based or anything. It's more of a pre-chapter to what is going to happen the next time around. It's a little boring so sorry but there is something worth it I do believe. The next one will be a painful one for everyone. . .

“Johan!” Judai could honesty say he was relieved to see the other duelist as they appeared from one of Yubel’s light beams. Luckily, appearing in the right time and place, which he knew would have been hard.

The other made a face before jogging over, looking Judai over with worried eyes. “What happened? Yubel didn’t tell me you were badly injured!”

 ** _“That’s because you didn’t ask.”_** The spirit let out a huff as she emerged, looking tired but also relieved.

“Yeah, I think something like this is something you tell, not wait to be asked.” Johan sighed, frowning as he looked at Judai. The brunette lacked a shirt still, his torso covered in bandages and his torn jacket over his form. He was wearing new pants (the shopping trip had been annoying but after that none of them had clothes to wear).

“I’m fine, really.” Judai waved his hand a little bit. “I wouldn’t have sent Yubel away if I wasn’t.” He smiled though, wrapping his arms around Johan. Johan let out a small sigh and hugged back. Kissing his forehead gently.

“Idiot.” He mumbled, but held him for a moment longer before he pulled back. “The others are probably staring. I grabbed people, but I’m not sure what you’ll think.” Johan crossed his arms a little bit and Judai nodded.

“I trust you, and your judgement, Johan.” Judai spoke, glancing behind him. He was quiet for a moment, “Ryo actually came.”

“He did, but Sho came too.” Johan murmured, “he wouldn’t let his brother come alone you know.”

“. . .yeah.” Judai nodded a little bit, taking a deep breath as he stepped out to walk to the others. He could see the worry in Asuka’s eyes as he got closer, even Manjome was looking at the bandages over his chest.

“Judai, what happened?” Asuka frowned, her hand lifting to touch his shoulder as she looked him over. “You’re injured.”

“Badly,” Sho was the next one who spoke as his wide-eyes looked at Judai. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“It’s nothing really, I’m better off than I was anyways.” Judai rubbed the back of his head, clearing his throat then. “We should get inside, and I can explain. This will have brought some attention to us, and we need to keep a low-profile.”

“. . .alright,” They glanced at one another but nodded. Ryo frowned but he had yet to speak, calmly following Judai back inside the building.

_x-x-x-x_

“Yusei! You up?” Judai knocked on the door carefully, listening after a moment as he heard the reply. He nodded and opened the door. “One sec.” He smiled at his friends but slipped into the room. Johan raised an eyebrow but he waited outside with the others.

“I couldn’t tell if he was actually serious about getting others, but I guess he was.” Johan swung around but paused when he saw who was standing there. Orange hair that likely was normally kept up, and bandages covering his torso and his arms. The other male was defiantly not a threat, but he also wasn’t sure who he was. “Ah sorry,” he rubbed the back of his head. “I heard new voices so I went to check it out. My name is Crow.” He spoke, giving a half-smile. But he looked relieved as well.

“Johan,” Johan spoke softly, watching the other but he relaxed as well. Not a threat, but the other probably thought he same.

Judai poked his head out a moment later, blinking, “ah you guys can come in now. Morning Crow,” He smiled lightly at the other who nodded.

“I’m gonna grab him some food and I’ll come by in a bit.”

“Mmm, right.” Judai nodded some, opening the door as he stepped back. He glanced behind him, “Yus! Crow is gonna grab you breakfast what do you want?” The reply was too quiet for Johan to hear but he saw Judai nod. The other glancing over at Crow, “just eggs and toast is fine.”

“Right, I’ll grab him fruit too.” He snorted, “he can be such a picky eater sometimes.” He waved as he continued down the hallway. Judai smiled then, glancing at his friends.

“Come on,” He stepped back then, heading back over to the bedside of another male. He was doing exercises with his arms, with. . . Well Judai wasn’t kidding, was he?

Yami turned and glanced at them, smiling very gently. But his attention went back to the other male, helping him bend his arm. “Strength is coming back for both of you. Whatever poison that was it’s leaving your system finally.”

Judai sat down, leaning back a little as he motioned at the others to do the same. There were chairs and a couch in the room. . .who knew how they were affording it.

“Poison?” Asuka sat down with Manjome, frowning a little bit. Sho choose to sit next to Judai while Ryo stood by the door, his eyes looking around the room. Johan sat on Judai’s other side, the other smiling just a little bit.

“Ah well, yeah with the other wounds. Poison was a factor,” He added slowly. “So, my muscle strength hasn’t been _great_.”

“You haven’t been doing your exercises either. You’ve only been pacing around,” Yami reminded calmly.  “For your hands and arms, you need to work on this too.”

“Yeah…I know.” Judai pouted a little bit, “I will.”

“Good, we only have five more days for you to get better.” Yami sighed, glancing at Yusei. “You want to try walking again today?”

“Yeah. I got far yesterday before the numbness came back.” Yusei frowned, “but I guess it’s not easy to get the posion out of my system either.”

“Can someone explain?” It was Sho who spoke, glancing up at Judai with worried eyes, “what happened to you?”

“. . .well.” Judai let out a breath, clasping his hands together. “A woman named Akiza has abilities like me. But on another scale, honestly, and I dueled her. I almost lost, she literally could have killed me.” He glanced at Yusei, “but Yusei and Crow came and stopped her. It got them both badly hurt as well.”

“Her vines, the ones she used to attack were laced in poison. It didn’t affect Crow really, but Judai and I got hit more by them.”

“You were wrapped in them so of course Yusei got it the worse out of all of us.” Judai shifted a little bit, “the enemies we’re dealing with are unlike what we have dealt with in the past. They’re dangerous and manipulative.”

Yusei nodded a little bit, glancing at them. “Loosing to them either means you die or become one of them.” He rubbed his arm a little bit, “and they like to use manipulation to get their way.”

“So, one person almost really hurt three of you and we have to deal with, how many?” Asuka made a face. She didn’t look scared but worried.

“Five, at least,” Yusei murmured, “but maybe more. All have their own abilities or dangers to them.”

“What does that entail?” Ryo spoke for the first time, “what can they do?”

“Depends,” They glanced at the door as Crow walked in, calmly walking over to Yusei and handing him the food he brought in. “Akiza can make her duels real, her monsters real even without a duel. . . Kiryu is downright insane—who knows what he’ll pull. . . You have Jack who’s honestly just dangerous for his brute strength and fighting ability. He’s a good duelist too, but those two things make him a danger.” Crow glanced at them calmly. “We’re not sure who else is an enemy. Their boss will stay in the shadows for now though.”

“Well, this sounds fun.” Manjome ran a hand through his hair. “So, what are we doing then?”

“They’ll be entering in the Battle City tournament.” Yami began, lifting his head, “we are going to all enter and try to combat them before they hurt anyone else. However, none of us know what their endgame really is. We will protect the God Cards from them but we are at a loss.”

“Then, we’re going in blind.” Ryo reasoned with a nod, “but for this kind of situation it makes sense. Do you have a game plan for the tournament?”

“Well, we have to try and lure them out to duel us and not others in the tournament. We will all try to get into the finals as well, but we need to try and prevent them from doing us in. We will likely go in pairs wherever we go, but we will draw lots for that.” Yami explained. “That way we don’t stick together in noticeable groups. However, those who make a good case can always group together.”

“On that note,” Judai spoke up, “I’ll be sticking with Johan during the tournament.” He smiled weakly, “and Ryo will _not_ be dueling.”

“I will if I have to,” the other glanced over, his eyes narrowing. “I won’t just stand around.”

“Yeah, and you have a heart condition. Meaning, if they figure that out you could be in a lot of danger.” Judai frowned. “I don’t want you dueling unless you absolutely have to.”

“. . .” Ryo let out a sigh, but he nodded just a little bit then. “I get it.” He murmured, even if he still seemed annoyed. Johan frowned a little bit.

But, Ryo wasn’t here for dueling anyways. He was here for a more important reason. . .

“. . .Understood.” Yami blinked a bit, but he nodded his head. “If that is the case then everyone else will draw lots. You two duel well together then?”

“Like two sides of the same coin,” Judai smiled a little bit. “They won’t know what hit them when Johan and I duel together.”

“Agreed,” Johan grinned a little bit, “but can we use our cards here?”

“Yeah, it’ll get us attention and draw the enemy out. Besides our decks work together for a reason.” Judai grinned, “so we’ll need that to our advantage.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Johan relaxed though. Knowing they would be partners made him feel at ease. They had ways to win that no one would expect after all. . .

“For now, we will all rest. Tonight, or tomorrow we will draw lots for partners.”  Yami spoke. “Everyone can go to the common room or the kitchen as they want. . . I’ll ask Kaiba about rooms.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Something has been bothering you,” Judai grunted as he flopped down in bed next to Johan. The other sighed, closing the book he had been looking through.  

“I knew you were gone, Judai. But I wasn’t sure where you went or what happened to you.” Johan looked at him. “And I’m worried.” He leaned over and ran a hand through his hair. “Is this our fight?”

“. . .” Judai was quiet for a moment before he let out a soft sigh, shifting and leaning into Johan. “Yubel is worried about the same thing. But it is, Johan. Whatever they are doing it’s affecting all of time. It’s affecting our duel spirits too. Kuriboh has seen better days, and Luna has been upset by the balance between the spirits and here. This does affect us, personally at that. And what if they choose to attack us next?” He closed his eyes. “I want to protect everyone but first we need to stop them and make things right.”

“I just worry that it will get you hurt,” Johan murmured, “you’re already wounded. . .”

“I’ll be alright,” He leaned up and grasped Johan’s chin gently. Pressing their lips softly together, “but I’m glad you’re here. I don’t think I could have done this without you.”

“Mmm,” Johan sighed but he kissed him back then, pulling Judai closer to him. “No one knows,” He breathed, shifting Judai up onto his lap then to hold him close. “When are we going to tell them?”

Judai let out a small huff, snuggling into Johan. “When we want to, when the time is right? I don’t know, whenever we want is really the choice. I know we could tell them now but this is already a lot.”

“They will probably notice. We were already close, but this is _close_.” Johan let out a soft chuckle, kissing his neck a little bit. “I’ve missed you, you worried me so much.” He whispered.

“I know,” Judai sighed, relaxing against Johan. Enjoying this time. “Things are about to get hectic but I’m glad I get to spend some time with you.”

“I’m glad too,” Johan murmured, running his hand through Judai’s hair. “And I do want to ask,” He began then, pausing for a second. “Why did you insist on Ryo coming here? I know I can help you with that too, or Jim. But you wanted Ryo here.”

“. . .” Judai shifted a little bit, but he stayed where he was. “I picked Ryo for a reason.” He lifted his head slowly to meet Johan’s eyes. “I can’t explain it well but I know that I want to keep him safe, and I can’t do that there. Johan, I know Ryo can help too if given the chance. But if something bad happens to us, he’s the next person I can rely on heavily. I love Sho, and Manjome and Asuka are good duelists. . .yeah, but.”

“But Ryo is the best chance against an enemy like this. He won’t fall for their tricks.” Johan murmured, “he will fight to the death if he has to, but he won’t fall short if someone manipulated him. Or if you. . .or I went dark they would have Ryo to snap us out of it.”

“Exactly.” Judai grasped his hand tightly then. “Someone won’t make it out of this, Johan. And if I know Ryo, I know that he’ll be right there for all of us.”

“I hope you’re right,” Johan frowned, but he nodded a little bit. He understood that whatever happened next could kill someone, and it wouldn’t be like the last time they dueled to the death.

 ** _“I will protect both of you. But you should rest for now, you’re both exhausted as am I. Tomorrow, Judai, we should speak with Luna.”_** Judai hummed, closing his eyes gently.

“Good night Yubel.” Johan chuckled, leaning over to turn the light off. He shifted some to hold Judai better, not minding if they slept like this.

_x-x-x-x_

“Crow,” The orange haired duelist yawned as he lifted his head, rubbing his eyes a little bit.

“Mmm, yeah what is it?” He turned around, but he froze as his eyes landed on who spoke. Swallowing hard, he slowly stood up. “Jack.” He acknowledged as the other watched him carefully, eyes raking over his form.

“Still injured I see,” He spoke calmly. “Akiza did a number on you two.”

“Yeah, she did. What, did you come to finish the job? How did you even get in here?” Crow hissed, but he didn’t move. He wasn’t going to win a physical fight with Jack, especially not like this.

“No, I didn’t come here for that,” The blonde let out a small sigh. “Rather I came with some words of advice for you. We will let you rest until the tournament, but day one, someone here will not make it out alive.” He grinned slowly, his eyes giving off a murderous vibe. “Oh, and the poison Akiza used on all of you has some nasty side-effects. But the cure is with us. If you want it you have to come get it from her.”

“Bastard.” Crow hissed, glaring at him, “more mind games?”

“I suppose you would think of it like that.” Jack walked closer, eventually pinning Crow against the wall, watching him carefully. “But I really am here just for this. Right now, you couldn’t fight me off, not with injuries like those. Neither could Yusei. If I really wanted to take either of you right now, I could. Killing you off like this is just a kick though, neither of you are at your best.” He leaned in close then, whispering into his ear. “I know about you two, by the way. I would keep a close eye on him. . .or who knows what will happen.”

“Fuck you,” Crow winced though and Jack grabbed his arm. Trying to shake it off of him, but was only pinned harder against the wall.

“I won’t tell her, you know. But be ready.” He grinned as he stepped back, letting go. “I’ll ruin you just like I did before. Have a good night, Crow.”

Crow didn’t move until he was sure the other had gone, letting his body fall back against the wall. _Fuck_. He put his head in his hands, not even knowing where to go from here. What did this even mean for all of them?

_x-x-x-x_

“We’ll draw lots now, but for the first day we won’t be with our designated partners.” Yami explained calmly, “that way we throw the enemy off and they won’t know about the true pairs.”

Crow bit his lip, but he just leaned into Kaiba a little bit, ignoring the terrible feeling in his gut. He hoped Jack wasn’t right, but he also hoped that he was able to stop whatever terrible thing they were going to do. He couldn’t tell the others; it might make everyone paranoid. And what if that was all Jack was trying to do?

“If someone doesn’t get along well, we can move partners around as well.” Yami added then as he held up the hat. “The only two that won’t be drawing are Johan and Judai.”

“Why them? I don’t want to end up by chance with Kaiba or somethin’.” Joey huffed, crossing his arms a little bit.

“Likewise,” Kaiba huffed, his eyes narrowed.

“Well, we can always redraw but they requested to be partnered.” Yami sighed.

Judai and Johan nodded a little bit, Judai humming. “We work best together as unit in duels. With others we might get hung up. Our decks are unique and work better together than apart.” Judai responded calmly.

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” Joey sighed a little bit, “but what does that mean?”

 ** _“It means with my help they won’t lose when they duel together.”_** The spirit spoke as it appeared, their gaze showing just how. . .excited they were? **_“Or separately.”_**

“Man, that is still so freaky,” Joey muttered and Asuka chuckled softly.

“You’ll get used to it eventually.” She glanced over, “it’s more terrifying when it’s Neos.”

“That doesn’t happen anymore.” Judai huffed a little bit, “it was just when I couldn’t control it as well.”

“Yeah, thankfully you didn’t actually destroy any buildings in your sleep,” Manjome raised an eyebrow at him, “with the random summoning.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Judai waved his hand, “ _anyways_. Lots.”

Yami let out a small chuckle, nodding. “Lots. There are two versions of each number in this. Everyone will pick one and that is how we will see who is with who.”

“And how many numbers are there?” Asuka raised her hand a little bit, “or do we have an odd number?”

“Well, we have an even number. Ten slips in total so up to the number five can get drawn.” Yami explained.

“That doesn’t add up to the people we have here,” Joey frowned. “I count eight.” He crossed his arms, “who are the other two? Not Tristan and Tea I assume.”

“No. . . To be honest I am apprehensive but. . .”

“The last two are me and Leo,” Luna lifted her head then, looking at them. She folded her hands in her lap, “I’m a signer, I can’t stand on the side-lines and watch. I have a part in this too.”

“You’re a child!” Joey argued, “you don’t have to worry about these things.”

“I do, they will come for me as well.” Luna looked at him, “I will fight just like everyone else. I haven’t been able to do much but I want to help.”

“So instead of tall, dark, and gloomy over there, we are letting little kids get involved?”

“Luna and Leo are capable duelists, and it’s best if they’re not left unguarded.” Yusei spoke up, sighing a little bit as he leaned back.

“And Ryo can’t duel, not unless he has to. He’ll be entered but our goal is to not let him get hurt.” Judai frowned.

“Well, I can duel. But it’s not recommended I do. At least not by them.” Ryo huffed; his arms crossed over his chest.

“Because you could have _another_ heart attack, brother.” Sho said gently, “and we don’t want that do we?”

“Yes, I’ve heard you the first five hundred times.” Ryo sighed.

“Okay, but I don’t like this.” Joey muttered, “what if they get hurt?”

“Trust me, we’re going to pair up for a reason.” Crow said slowly. “It will help the twins but them just waiting around puts them in even more danger. They don’t need the rules of the tournament to attack them.”

“That’s why I agreed,” Kaiba sighed. “It’ll work out, now lets just draw these lots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline purposes, in 5ds it is post-WRGP but the one difference is none of the dark signers actually remember loosing or dying the first time around. For all purposes they have no memories of anything involving the arc where they did die. I'll get into why later on, but that's kinda what happened. 
> 
> Also who do you think should be partnered? I drew lots for them and have the ones I choose through a randomizer but I want to see if the few that comment have any ideas? The list of people is below for anyone to look at as they would like. And we get into some drama in the next chapter...and introducing a concept that will be fun. 
> 
> Anyways list of people: (This can also be altered or added as I would like. The only stipulations if Johan, Judai, and Ryo). Also I need one more GX character for later if anyone has any idea of who they would like. Because I cannot decide so I didn't add them in.   
> 1\. Yami  
> 2\. Kaiba  
> 3\. Joey  
> 4\. Manjome  
> 5\. Asuka  
> 6\. Sho  
> 7\. Crow  
> 8\. Yusei  
> 9\. Luna  
> 10\. Leo


	7. 06: I Decide My Own Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like heads up this chapter is kind of all over? I guess is the best way to describe it. And sorry guys my lupus has been acting up, and work is well, busy right before classes start. So I tried my best to get this out. I re-wrote the entire chapter so I do like it a little better than what it was.
> 
> This chapter gives a look into the Dark Signer abilities and maybe one of you can guess what they might be up to.

_“Hey, Ryo. I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this, but I think I need to ask you to duel for me again. I know I said I didn’t want you too but I think I’m going to need you to. I’m not going to win, you know? And you’re the only person I can trust with this job. I’m glad Johan wasn’t here for this; he wouldn’t understand and he’d get really mad at me. But I won’t be the cause of my friends suffering again. Not like this. So, Ryo. I need you to take my place. Aright?”_

­ _x-x-x-x_

Crow shifted his knees up to his chest as he looked out at the rain, letting out a soft breath. He hated the rain; he hated everything about it after the nightmares had come back, and when they had it had been with a vengeance.

Kaiba grunted as he came to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “You won, today?” He asked. “I’m assuming you had no trouble.”

“No, I did just fine.” Crow leaned into his touch, letting out a breath. “I just. . .I have this bad feeling I can’t shake. Something is wrong but I don’t know what it is.”

“You all worry too much,” Kaiba huffed, “everything is going off without a hitch.” He looked down at him, kissing his forehead. “Everything is working out just fine.” He grinned, “As it should.” He added.

Crow snorted some, but he relaxed more. “Yeah, whatever you say. But I just have the feeling we’re not thinking about something. Like. . .I’m not sure, someone is orcastrating us without us knowing it.”

“Crow!” He lifted his head as Luna ran over, almost tripping but she stayed forward. “Crow, something has happened!” She panted softly, “we need to go! Now!” He was on his feet in seconds, eyes going wide.

He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he had never seen her look so scared.

_x-x-x-x_

“What does that mean, exactly?” Kaiba rubbed his face some as they sat in the living room. Most of them were soaked to the bone and exhausted. Running around the city in the rain would do that to you.

“Well, signers are chosen by the Crimson Dragon, I guess.” Yusei explained. “It determined Jack and Akiza weren’t worth it any longer. . .and took their marks away. Which led to what just happened,” He rubbed his head some.

“I don’t really get it either, honestly, but it means their marks are…. up for grabs?” Crow made a face, “if that would be the right way to put it.”

“It is,” Luna closed her eyes a little, holding her arm, “the marks are no longer corrupted, the Crimson Dragon seeks people to help us fight the darkness. But even I am unsure of who he will pick or if we will even know them,” She admitted softly. “We will feel when a new one awakens though. It always alerts everyone.”

“Yeah, with painful burning,” Crow muttered, bringing his legs up to his chest, “but I guess I wouldn’t be alive if I didn’t have the damned thing.”

“You probably wouldn’t,” Yusei agreed calmly, leaning on his hand, but he looked exhausted. In pain still from his wounds that just were not healing.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Judai grunted as he stood up, he wasn’t doing hot himself but he seemed to be a lot cheerier now.

“I’m-“

“Yus, no offense, but if the next word out of your mouth is fine, I will punch you.” Crow raised an eyebrow at him.

“. . .” Yusei huffed but either way he let both Judai and Yami get him up and out of the room.

Crow rolled his eyes and leaned into Kaiba with a sigh, closing his eyes. He was beyond stressed and he wasn’t even sure why. But something told him, that what just happened was only the beginning of it all. And something a lot worse was about to happen.

_x-x-x-x_

Every bone in Judai’s body ached with pain. He knew Johan could tell just how much it hurt as the other had insisted to help wash his back and hair for him, standing behind him as he did just that. His hands gentle as they worked their way over Judai’s body.

“I’m worried, you don’t seem to be getting better, only worse.” Johan whispered, looking down at him, “the pain only seems to get worse for you.”

“It’s like a numbing sensation but I’m defiantly better off than Yusei,” He closed his eyes as water poured over his head. “He almost collapsed today, because of the rain. He looked…scared? For the first time in a while and I’m not really sure why.” Judai admitted, shaking his head of the water some. “Johan. There is something important I want to tell you.”

“Mm?” Johan tilted his head as he washed off the rest of Judai’s body gently. Before turning the water off and hugging him close against his back. “What about?”

“We already knew the two might loose their signer marks, before this.” Judai let out a slow breath, “and because of that I. . .” He hesitated, before glancing up at Johan. “You’re about the closest thing to a shinning star I can get, you know? What I hope, right now, is that one of those marks picks you.”

“Yeah, that sounds like something very terrible,” Johan chuckled as he kissed his forehead. Moving to grab them towels so they could dry off. “No offense, I would take it, but. . .why not you?”

Judai let out a weak smile. “I don’t think _he_ would agree.”

“Well, what about me…and _him_? Now he and I really don’t get along.” Johan dried off Judai’s hair gently, humming some. “But I guess we will have to see.” He murmured, kissing his forehead again before kissing his lips. Judai kissed back, reaching up for Johan gently. Johan adhered to it, even if he knew where it would land them.

And as it was, it did land them, wet and in bed. Kissing and running hands down one another’s bodies. It had been _months_ , okay? Judai and him had opposite schedules, they were not able to be with one another as much as they would like.

And when Johan had seen Judai…injured, he had been scared. Holding him again was the only thing he could do right now. Being with him was more of a miracle than anything else. And he was so happy to be kissing him, their bodies entangled in the now wet sheets.

“ _Jo~han_ ,” He let out a small strangled breath when Judai said his name like that, looking down at the flushed brunette bellow him. _Screw it._ He captured those beautiful lips again, pressing their bodies together. Who knew? Tonight might be their last night together, and he was sure as hell going to make it a memorable one.

_x-x-x-x_

Yubel, as always, choose to ignore the actions of the two men. It was always best to tune it out and disappear inside of a mind, and just think. This time, it was Johan, because Judai, predictably, was thinking some terribly stupid things right now. Yubel wanted nothing to do with that, honestly. At least Johan’s constant thoughts and emotions were over how adorable and how cute Judai was when…well he was doing many things. Or maybe, the duel spirit just liked that Johan’s mind was controlled unlike the nonsensical sounds Judai’s could only make like this.

So, for now, Yubel focused on rest and not listening to the two of them. This was more…private after all, even if they were all united in a way.

_x-x-x-x_

But, as promised, by the time the first day had ended. . .someone was gone.

_x-x-x-x_

Crow wasn’t happy with himself. But right now, his arms wrapped around Yusei as the other slept. His body trembling some even if he seemed to be better now. He didn’t look at the deep purple bruises that were on his friend’s neck, or even acknowledge the ones that were on his wrists. He didn’t think about it, he couldn’t, or someone would get hurt (more than likely his own hand). For now, he just focused on the blackette that was only getting worse by the minute.

 _"One today, maybe one of you tomorrow.”_   _Jack had him pressed against the wall, his hands behind his back and the blonde gripped tighter by the second. "I want to just take you with me right now, Crow. A duel wouldn't be as fun as just corrupting you. Yusei as well, but he's already weak from poison. One that Kiryu will never give him. Not unless he gives up, just like I'll make you give up."_

_"Like hell, Jack." He was hoping, praying Kaiba would wake up. But the brunette was still fast asleep in the bed, unaware of what was happening._

_"You will see what I mean, mind games can only run so long with you after all. And this tournament gives us so many souls to use as sacrifices." He pushed Crow harder against the wall, his words in his ear now. "And just so you know, we've already claimed one of you."_

Crow let out a soft breath, looking down at Yusei and holding him closer.

Jack sounded even more insane without the mark he had, and he seemed bolder as well. He had the audacity to bite his ear! Like what the fuck was the blonde even thinking?

And then. . . What was he going to tell the others? Kaiba already knew, he had woken when Jack left. Only to find Crow gasping for air and coughing, the bruises already turning purple on his wrists.

They hadn’t talked about it; he had helped Crow up and they had ran for Yusei. Just in time it seemed, for the other was already unconscious and barely breathing. He came too not to long after that, but he still wasn’t _alright_ by any means. And Crow wasn’t about to leave his side, at least not for a while.

He had to think about what to tell everyone else too. But what the hell was he going to say?

Their enemies would resort to murder before a duel? Well fuck, that wasn’t going to go over well was it?   Or maybe it was just their shitty luck, and everyone else would be a little safer. Truthfully, he had no idea.

What did the Dark Signers want?

_x-x-x-x_

Judai knew everything about Battle City, Yugi was his hero, after all. He never told any of them that, and as it was his knowledge was getting flipped on its head but. . . He knew some things would never change, even if it now involved them.

What he didn’t expect was the woman named Ishizu Ishtar. Sister to Marik Ishtar, and keeper of the Millennium Necklace—the ability to see the future.

“You are strong, but there is a darkness in your heart and in your soul that you are afraid of,” Her gaze was gentle, sad, as she watched him. “But it is a new darkness, not one you already had.” It was something he knew, but he was ignoring. “Your choices, though, mean you know it is there and you are prepared.” She reached out but hesitated for a moment.

“The one you choose, he is right for this job, but you already knew that didn’t you?”

Judai put his arms behind his head, letting out a breath. “I did. I knew he was the right one. This, problem of mine, will not be solved easily.” He touched his chest gently, “it could hurt a lot of people and that isn’t what I want. It will affect _them_ too, and I knew that, but I had to take a risk. That necklace really does tell the future, doesn’t it? I read once it was only wrong once.” He mused, smiling at her and she blinked.

“Wrong?”

“Well, yeah. But I can’t tell you about it, it hasn’t happened yet.” Judai smiled weakly, “I don’t know if Battle City will go the same way but I can’t actually tell you.” She blinked before smiling.

“Someone stronger than fate, but I have seen it happen before. Some people are just like that, you and your friends give me visions that. . .show me these things.” She smiled gently, shaking her head. “And you know what my purpose is then, don’t you?”

“To save your brother, first and foremost.” Judai looked at her, “but that is something I’m worried about. With the Dark Signers around, that is.”

“I am as well; it is why I sought you out.” She admitted. “This could either be to our advantage or be the exact opposite of what we need.” She clasped her hands together then, “but you are the most likely to listen to me.” She met eyes with Judai, looking at him carefully. “Even with your fate in the balance you know that don’t you?”

“Well, the others are a bit _stressed_ , you know?” Judai smiled, tilting his head a little bit. “But, yes, I get why you approached me. You hope, despite whatever happens, that I will be a catalyst.”

“Yes, well, you are the only one I can imagine that understands more than anyone what my brother is going through. The…. _Supreme King_ , his name is Haou right?”

“Yes, I let him control me once and it was not what I wanted. But that was then, and this is now.” Judai said slowly, “we are the same person, even if our souls are…. different. My. . .friend Johan would also understand, perhaps more so. . . But I can only imagine his face if he met you.” He laughed a little, rubbing his head. “Carbuncle might love you more than him!”

Ishizu smiled some, but she was watching him carefully, her eyes not giving anything away. “Judai, does anyone know?”

“Know? About-“He stopped for a moment, then sighed, looking down. “No, I haven’t told anyone, not even the other half of my soul.” He shifted a little bit, “I was hoping Haou would suppress it or my body would accept it as it did Yubel. It hasn’t, though, and I’m scared to tell anyone. What can I say? But I took action as needed.” He looked up at her then, taking a deep breath. “When I dueled Akiza, I noticed something was wrong from the very beginning. But don’t worry, I won’t let anyone get hurt because of it.”

It was only moments after that the sky turned blood red, a large red dragon crying out as it flew through the sky. Judai had stared in awe, watching, even though he knew what the dragon was. But something told him. . . this was something big.  This had meaning that neither of them would understand. . .

But he watched Ishizu fall to her knees, looking up at the sky. “This is an omen,” She whispered, “but what does it mean?”

“Well, every time I see this dragon the only thing, I know for sure…is it has something to do with the signers,” Judai hummed a little bit. “I think it’s hard to see into things like this, only because they have powers even I don’t get.” _And I know, when it comes for me, they will be the way out._

_x-x-x-x_

“So, what exactly did you do to me?” Judai put his arms behind his head as he let out a sigh. This was risky, but he needed answers.

The red-haired woman gazed at him before she stood up, “I inflicted you with darkness when we dueled, I was hoping it would draw out another side of you. However, you seemed to have resisted pretty well until now.”

“Haou. And how did you know about him, anyways?”

“We are from a farther time than you, after all.” She tilted her head, “but I am surprised you came to ask me these questions of your own free will. This is dangerous, alone isn’t it?”

“Yeah well,” Judai sighed, putting a hand on his face slowly then. “I can’t exactly keep this up forever, it’ll affect Yubel.” He was just glad the spirit was still with Johan, and not here. “And I figured what do I have to lose at this point? I’ve done all I can. But I still collapse in the cold, and my body isn’t working right.”

“The poison I used on the both of you does that. It works it’s way out of the system eventually but drastic changes in temperate or even stress can lead to pain where you least expect it.” She mused, but sighed, pacing a little bit in front of him. “I’m risking a lot by meeting with you and not outright killing you, you understand that don’t you?”

“Then why did you come?” He smiled softly, looking at her, “you could have just left me to my pain.”

“I could have.” She agreed, finally stopping to look at him. “But I want answers of my own. And I want you to answer them. . .”

“Aright, fine. Even though you tried to kill me you did answer what I wanted.” He nodded, watching her carefully. “But I won’t answer anything that could get someone hurt.”

“Fine, well. . .” She hesitated before her shoulders dropped, “is he happy?” Judai made a face as he tried to understand for a second but. . . The more he thought about it the more he understood.

“. . .yes he is.”

She nodded, briefly, before looking up. “I’ll give you the antidote, but it will only work on the numbness. Kiryu’s whole plan was to drive Yusei into a corner to get it, but I don’t like that.” She admitted softly, “because that only will make him more stubborn. I don’t think that is the way we should do things.” Her gaze met Judai’s, the cold black eyes could almost be warm as she pulled a vial from her pocket, walking it over to him. “There is no cure for what I did to you. The only cure is death itself.” She whispered, and Judai clutched the vial in his hand.

He knew that. He knew that he was backed into a corner, “then tomorrow. Let’s duel.” Judai swallowed, “and we will see if that remedies it.”

“With that partner of-“

“He won’t be with me tomorrow.” Judai looked down at the vial. “But someone will be with me, I need him to be there.”

“. . .deal,” She started to walk away, “but be prepared.”

Judai smiled weakly, letting out a breath. He couldn’t tell anyone about this, besides one person. The only person who would understand.

_x-x-x-x_

The pain was getting worse by the minute, the darkness infecting his system was hurting him more than it had in a long time. When he got up that morning, he knew it couldn’t continue like this.

He had kissed Johan’s forehead and gotten out of bed. He got ready slowly, taking his time. He could almost hear the confusion in Yubel’s voice as he got ready but he couldn’t explain it to her. _I’ll be alright, Yubel._ Something had to give.

Someone had to give.

He woke Ryo up early that morning, it was Five AM and the other was grumpy. But when he saw the look in Judai’s eyes he got ready without complaint. Grabbed his duel disk. . .and they left through the doors before it was even six.

Ryo didn’t ask, he didn’t need to, Judai realized. The other always had a good intuition when it came to these things.

He did not flinch when Akiza had shown up, mask and all. She removed her hood, her mask, and activated her duel disk.  Judai had activated his own, and like that the duel was sealed.

Ryo had not spoken, but before it began, he took a breath, “Judai.” The other glanced up at him and tilted his head.

“Mm, Ryo?”

“What will I tell the others when I return?” He knew. Of course, he knew.

“Tell them, that I lost getting this,” He had the vial still, and he handed it to Ryo. Ryo grasped it before putting it in his pocket, nodding. His eyes watched Judai before he shook his head, kneeling down and grabbing his shoulders.

“They’re going to be upset, with both of us if they find out. You wanted me here to protect you, didn’t you?”

“Ryo, truthfully I knew I wasn’t going to be alright.” He admitted. “Before I even called you all here, I was starting to see the effects I didn’t want to see. Things I didn’t want to think about but after some time you can’t really ignore, you know? I hid it, because I didn’t want anyone to worry or to go after me. I think Yami knew though, the way he looked at me. . . And Ryo, there is one other thing. I think you’re the only one that can take my place. I love Johan, and he is _great_ , but. But he is flawed when it comes to me, and he will be upset, he will be angry. He will be uncontrollable for a little while, especially with what happens next. But, Ryo, you’ve always had my back. You’ve always tried to tell me what I needed to hear, even if I didn’t want to hear it. And that’s why I know I’m doing the right thing.”

Ryo hadn’t spoke after that, but he had hugged Judai, as if to assure him it would be alright. And Judai, with all his heart, hoped that was right.

_“Darkness is like an infection for them. Be aware of it in duels. I’m not the only one who got infected.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the next chapter is a little brutal. I know this one was maybe, weird for all of you? But it spans one 24 hour period, where I put a lot of information from different characters in. It wasn't supposed to be concise but kind of like a thinking process. The next one will reward you all though, at least I think so.
> 
> Also anyone know how to write duels well? lol I am struggling to write them so I keep omitting them. I think I'm just a perfectionist so I know what I want to have happen but not how to get there.


	8. 07: Duel Or Die Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here it is! Um, this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be? And heads up the first part is a Manga/Anime duel from DM so if you don't care I suppose you don't have to read it. It's relevant to the story as a whole but not everything is relevant to this.
> 
> But I literally wrote this from the Manga, so the titles of cards or abilities might be weird as we see in the logic of the Yugioh anime being off sometimes. And the manga is a lot more violent in this duel, very specifically this one (I don't want to say who with it ruins the surprise!). I didn't explain card effects unless the characters did, also. But most of these cards are explained or stated at one point or another. Underlined names are the cards while bolded text is life points.
> 
> There will be another duel or two in the next chapter but it depends on how it goes. One of them I am test running in Legacy of a Duelist but I can't actually win the duel so we will see what happens.
> 
> This chapter also is mostly based on the groups and what they are up two on day two (blissfully unaware of the last chapter mostly). Ahem anyways to skip the duel you can just go down to the next character set if you would like, but I would recommend at least reading the beginning and end of the first part. And if you want just read volume 11 of Yu-gi-oh and you can actually see the duel through that. (I recommend that or the Japanese version of the duel due to heavy editing from 4Kids). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully soon I will get another one out.

**_Day 2:_ **

**Yami Yugi/Yusei Fudo vs. ? ? ?**

Now, Yami was already worried about what was going to happen as they continued on. Being partnered with Yusei he was hoping that they would be alright, and that he would be able to help the other. Yusei was feeling a little better but Yami was sick by seeing the purple bruises on his neck.  

But things were never in his favor, were they? And it was his own fault they were currently in this situation.  Legs locked into place and chainsaws waiting around the corner to well, cut their legs off.

“Now, now.” Their opponent was a Rare Hunter, working for _Marik_. _Why did I not think about this?_ He had easily regained Joey’s Red Eyes the day before. . .but the rest of these guys were still out there. Working with the Dark Signers? He wasn’t sure.

“Bastard, leave Yusei out of this! If you want a duel, you will get one. But only with you and I in this arena!”

“Now, I don’t really want to do that. If he gets out and gets help then I have a problem with that.” Pandora was his name, and he was defiantly someone that Yami was not excited to duel. _But Yusei will be the one to really suffer if I lose this._

“You are already on my last nerves,” Yami narrowed his eyes. But it wasn’t like he could do much. “Fine, Pandora! We will duel!”

“I’ll be fine,” Yusei grunted some, glancing over. He didn’t seem fond of the position he was in but he also seemed to know Yami would get him out of it. “Just focus on the duel, I’ve been in worse situations.”

“. . .alright,” Yami nodded carefully before glancing to Pandora. “Let’s begin then!”

“As you wish, but when your life points hit zero, Yugi, both of your legs will go with it. It will get closer the more you lose,” Pandora was grinning, and already Yami was angry. “The box under your legs holds the key to your survival! It displays my life points on your end and yours on mine! Whoever wins gets freed from being sawed in half!”

“Urg, this is mad!” And he had Yusei in danger too! Though that seemed to be an after thought as there wasn’t anything for him to get free with. It must be up to Yami to win…to free both of them. “A battle that kills people…is it fun for you?!”

“Why yes. . . Because _I_ will win! And both of you will be walking out of here…well no you won’t. Both of you will be dead!”

“Tch. Fine then I will have no choice….”

**_“Duel!”_ **

**Yami Yugi: 4000**

**Pandora: 4000**

“Alright it is my turn!” Yami called, “I set a card face down and play Alpha The Magnet Warrior in defense mode! Turn over.”

“Haha, now it’s my turn!” Pandora grinned as he played his first card. “I summon Legion The Fiend Jester in defense mode! Turn over!” He was plotting something. But Yami wasn’t sure what yet…either way his next move would likely give him his answer.

“Alright, now that it’s my turn I activate a spell card! Card Destruction! Now both of us have to discard our hands and draw a new one!” The panicked look was what Yami wanted to see. “I see, so you did have Dark Magician in your hand then! You shuffle without caring about your cards so it was easy to see!” _Predictably you wanted to summon it first._ “And now we continue on! I activate another spell card! Brain Control! And now that I have your monster, I am going to sacrifice both of our monsters to summon my very own Dark Magician! I will teach you to respect your cards and not to drag my friends into your pathetic games!”

Yami let out a breath, “now for my last move for now. Dark Magician, direct attack!”

**Pandora: 1500**

Yami could see the panic as the blade got closer, and he did not feel bad. He was angry with Pandora. And his ridiculous shenanigans. “So how are you feeling about your game of death now?”

“How do I feel? Alive! I’ll never give up! This is what every magician lives for! And I will still be the one that will come out on top, mark my words! Now, it’s my turn! I set one card face down and place a monster in defense mode! Turn end.”

Yami let out a breath and nodded, drawing his card. “Alright, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!” He noticed the grin right before the trap card was played.

“Trap card activate! Coffin of Dark Resurrection! Now I take both of our monsters and summon from my graveyard my Dark Magician!”  
  
Yami mentally cursed, he had been reckless. But it wouldn’t change now. He had to find a way to stop the other Dark Magician, but it wouldn’t be easy. “I set two cards face down and end my turn.”

It wasn’t long before they both had four face downs, and Pandora looked ancy. “Alright! I play Mystic Guillotine! Say goodbye to Dark Magician.”

“Not so fast. I play Magical Hats, and so he is protected from your spell.”

“Tch, well I play Thousand Knives, say goodbye to your Dark Magician this time, there is no way you can win!” Pandora narrowed his eyes, watching the knives fly at the hats. But he stopped when they disappeared, his eyes scanning the field as the other Dark Magican returned.

“De-Spell,” Yami held up the card, “has stopped your spell card!”

“Tch! Fine! Dark Magician, attack!”

**2500 vs 2500: Both monsters destroyed.**

“Monster Reborn!” And thus, both monsters were brought back to the battle-field as if nothing had happened. Pandora glared, but regained his composure.

“Fine, I set one card face down and I end my turn!”

“Alright, I set two cards and end my turn!” Yami narrowed his eyes as Pandora grinned.

“Alright, I play Beckon to the Dark. The hand will take your Dark Magician away, Yugi.” He grinned.

“Not so fast! Trap card, Mystical Rift Panel! So, I will switch the card affect back to you!”

“Hehe,” Pandora looked even more pleased. “You did just what I wanted, Yugi. I activate Nightmare Chains!”

Yami cursed some as he saw his Dark Magician get tied up in chains to a post, and that did not spell anything good for him.

“Now, your Magician can only watch as his owner and friend are tortured to death! So now, Dark Magician, direct attack!”

**Yami Yugi: 1500**

**Pandora: 1500**

Yami let out a curse, watching the blades get closer. He was far more worried about Yusei, but he also didn’t want to let the other him down.

“Now Yugi! This is your last turn, soon you’ll be the one to die! Oh, and your little friend to.”

“You’ve got this!” Yami glanced over at Yusei. Who didn’t look great, he had been up on his feet to long and it was taking a toll. Yami had to win this somehow, he had to get out of this. _Why does Pandora want to involve Yusei anyways? Is it because of the Dark Signers? Have they put him up to this?_ He bit his lip. Well. All he could do right now was hope he could get through to his next turn.

“Yes, I do,” He spoke, placing Big Shield Gardina in defense mode. It was all he could do for now.

“Ah, right a wall monster. Fine, well you survive for this one turn. But the next one will be the end. For now, I play Malice Doll of Demise in attack position. And then I activate Ectoplasmer! This is the card that will seal your fate! It takes the energy from a monster and turns it into a weapon! Of course, that monster will _die_ but that is just but a _small_ price to pay to win! So, what I said earlier was a lie! Right now Doll of Demise and Dark Magician will both be used to end your life!”

As he spoke, Doll of Demise turned into ectoplasum and hit Yami, and he cursed letting out a breath. _One more hit and I’m done for!_

**Yami Yugi: 700**

Pandora grinned, his eyes lighting up as his Dark Magician did the same, moving to attack Yugi. “And this is it! Your slave can only watch you die now!” But it was then that it happened.

Yami’s eyes widened as his own Dark Magician protected him, by some power of will. “….thank you,” He whispered before turning his sights on Pandora. “You’ll see what the cards have in store for you now, Pandora.” He hissed.

“Tch, well I play a face down card and end my turn! And I know, by the way, that you only have one Dark Magician in your deck, but I have two more so good luck!”

“We will see about that, Pandora. If you were a real Master of Magicians your ears would be filled with the cry of the soul of the card you just sent to its death!”

“That’s crazy! I hear nothing other than the sweet music of my saw going to cut you up!” Pandora was insane, Yami was coming to realize more and more. But for now, he just had to keep calm.

“….my turn!”

**Pandora: 1500**

**Yugi: 700**

“I summon Gazelle The King of Mythical Beasts, and attack you directly!”

“Trap card activate, Devil’s Scales! It weighs our monsters and destroys them until we have an even amount! Since you have two and I have…none, you lose them both! Now it’s my go! And your fate has been sealed with this draw. See I have a card that can bring out a high-level monster in an instant! Dark Magic Curtain! With this I pay half my life points and out comes Dark Magician! And now your only hope is your face down but…sorry. I play Anti-Magic Arrows! And now nothing can stop me from ending your life!”

“Heh…that is what you think. But in reality, I can use your Dark Magic Curtain! I do have to lose half my life points but it is well worth the sacrifice!”

“You don’t have another Dark Magician! I already know that!”

“You’re right Pandora, but I have another monster that you didn’t know about. The Dark Magician’s apprentice, Dark Magician Girl!”

“Well she is still weak! Dark Magician attack!” But Yami smiled as the other monster disappeared. . .knowing Pandora fell right into his hands. “How?!”

“You see, the Dark Magician Girl gains attack points for each Dark Magician in the graveyard. . .as an honor to her teacher. Therefore, she has 3000 attack points! And this is the game end!” Yami let out a breath watching Pandora’s life points hit zero.

**Yami Yugi: 350**

**Pandora: 0000**

He moved quickly then to unlock his legs, but in that moment they switched. He knew what Yugi had to do. The smaller him moved quickly, just in time to knock Pandora over once freeing him. It did cut into his leg a little bit, but he was alive.

“N-No game is worth dying for!” He let out a breath before he looked at Pandora, noticing something was wrong.

**_“Ah, so you are the vessel?”_ **

“Yeah and who are you?” Yugi kept an eye on him but moved to free Yusei, letting out a breath when the other was safe, and out of the way from harm.

**_“My name is Marik. I’m controlling Pandora from a distance, controlling his mind.”_ **

“Alright! And why did you try to kill us Marik!?”

 ** _“It doesn’t concern_** _you **but that spirit you contain. I want revenge, I am the heir of Tomb Guardians who have lived in darkness for 3,500 years…and I will avenge them! In the most remote part of Egypt we the Tomb Guardians have lifted apart from the world for years. To protect the Seven Secrets, the lost memories of the Pharaoh. I myself hold one of the Millennium items, and I was meant to guard this with my life. We were told we would know him by the three God Cards he wields, which means the person who has all three will be crowned King! And I will bring my revenge, by ending the curse and killing the Pharaoh! And I will become the New King! I have two of the three God Cards…so soon you will suffer a terrible fate! And the last one is here in Battle City!**_ ”

“Well I won’t let you hurt him! And we will fight you until the end!”

 ** _“Tch. Well, if you wish to have a hand in this. . .there is a God card in the city. But there are many after this, I have already learned of these Dark Signers. But maybe you will get more lucky than then!  So, remember this, Beware the Silent Doll!”_** Pandora collapsed right after that, and Yugi let out a breath.

“I’m sorry Yusei, for getting you involved in our mess as well. On top of the Dark Signers, we have this…”

Yusei shook his head, “no. You guys are helping us, so this is okay. We will be here for you as well.” He smiled weakly, and Yugi nodded some. But. . .  For some reason he felt terrible. And he knew something else was up.

“Let’s get you back I think that was enough for one day.”

“…yeah I can agree to that.” Yusei looked at him, smiling weakly. But he looked tired. . .and Yugi also hated seeing those dark purple bruises on his neck.

_x-x-x-x_

**Crow Hogan/Seto Kaiba Vs. ???**

Crow was in a bad mood, and he couldn’t help it. He was sick of the mind games, and he was sick of the threats. The Dark Signers wanted to back them into a corner, but he’d been backed into plenty corners. He had grown up in a hell-hole, one where who knew if he’d be alive the next morning. Therefore, right now, he was just pissed off. He wanted Yusei not to be in pain, and he wanted Jack and Kiryu to knock it off!

“You’re in a worse mood than normal,” Kaiba mentioned calmly, glancing at him as they walked down the streets. The other trying to find someone skilled enough to take him on—but loose. Not that Kaiba would ever think he’d loose.

“Yeah well, so would you if this happened to you.” Crow responded, calmly, somehow. But maybe it was because it was Kaiba, though he really wasn’t sure.

“I suppose I would, but a good duel should help, right?”

“Well, we will see about that.” Crow glanced around. “But taking someone out might be fun.” He did love dueling, ever since he was a kid. It was just one of those things that he had been good at and that he hadn’t been afraid to do. It had kept him alive, and safe for most of his life as well.

“Then we will find you an opponent as well, but I’m sure any one of these would work.” Crow snorted, not many were approaching them to duel. Probably because of Kaiba.

“What about with me?” Crow stopped; he knew that voice but he couldn’t place why he did. He turned around to see a dark-skinned man with long black hair. . .and it hit him like a train. “Greiger.” His voice was hoarse when he said the name, watching the other man. He remembered the last time he dueled him with a perfect memory.

The Dark Signer was out in the open, but his eyes were gentle. _Like when he died._ Crow let out a slow breath.

“So, you ended up like this again as well?”

“. . .yes,” The voice was kind still, he looked like he was fighting what he had become.

“And you want a duel?” It wasn’t a trick. Crow understood roughly that Greiger didn’t want to win a match, but he wanted to lose.

“I do, and I know you will duel me. I would prefer-“

“A turbo duel.” Crow knew how the other worked, and that made sense.

“Turbo duel?” He could hear Kaiba mutter, but for a moment Crow didn’t give him an answer.

“I don’t have my runner with me, but I can get it. Is that reasonable? And a location where no one gets hurt.” He added, and he watched the other nod. Greiger nodded to the west.

“There is an abandoned industrial area over there we will meet at in an hour.”

“Deal,” Crow wasn’t worried about this one. He was worried about the turbo duel as he wasn’t fully recovered himself, but hey it was better than Yusei being in one. And he felt. . .kinda bad for Greiger. The other looked like he was in pain, but maybe that was because he had come to peace with himself before. Or he knew he had no reason to be hurting these people. _His motivation was always to stop Goodwin, it was never to beat us._ He turned around and started to jog back to the building. Knowing his runner was stored in the garage. And he hoped it was in good condition.

“Wait, what is happening?” He half-glanced at Kaiba who looked more confused than anything.

“You’re about to see something pretty cool, and don’t worry about me… That guy is a gentle soul, he looks…miserable.”

“Are you sure it’s not just a lie?”

“Nah.” Crow let out a breath, “he was never a Dark Signer for revenge against us, but this guy named Goodwin. . .for taking everything away from him. He probably doesn’t want to hurt innocents like the others. Now I can’t say the duel won’t be a bit of an experience, considering what his duel runner looks like but. . .I’m not worried.” _But why did he approach me?_

_x-x-x-x_

**Sho M./Leo vs. ???**

Sho had been distracted, admittedly. He was worried about his brother, and about Judai. After all he had no idea where either of them was or what was going on. But he had to put on a good façade for the younger duelist he was with. Leo seemed to cheerful to be part of a _war_ like this. He seemed like he would fight for Luna without hesitation, as well. Which was good, he was her brother, but Sho was worried it blinded him a little bit.

“Leo, don’t go too far.” He frowned as he jogged after the other. Who admittedly, had a lot more energy as well and seemed like a free spirit. Sho himself was still not that old, but he defiantly did not have that energy. He let out a soft breath, this reminded him of good times back at Duel Academy. Times where they had not been stressed or trying to save the world. When things had been easier to survive.

But now. Things were worse, than ever before. He hated seeing Judai hurt, and he was also upset his brother had been dragged in this. Ryo wasn’t _okay._ In any sense of the word, but yet. . . Judai had asked for him to come with. . .

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?” Sho blinked, looking down at Leo. He opened his mouth, unable to speak for a moment. But then he let out a small sigh.

“For my older brother? I mean. Yes. Of course, I’m worried about him. His heart isn’t strong anymore, he can’t do anything to stress it.”

“But…you can’t really stop him,” Leo let out a breath. “Luna is the same way! She always used to get sick when we were kids and she’s never been strong but she is determined, you know. She will always be determined, even if I wish she would rely on me.” Leo put his arms behind his head. “I don’t want her to do this by herself. . . I know that she just. She needs help, but she wants to prove herself too I think.” He smiled weakly at Sho.

“I. Ryo was always the best duelist in my family, since we were kids. I was just in his shadow and he’s always been just. . .the driving force for me to get better. But I worry about it all you know? A while back he had started suffering from heart pains. And it could actually kill him, but he is always determined to do as he pleases. It worries me.” Sho frowned, “and I wish Judai would have left him behind. I don’t think he has a purpose to being here.”

“Well, whatever it is. . .I think maybe you can’t stop him. I’m not too sure what’s going on you know. But I know that everyone has a reason for being here, one way or another. For me! I will stop the Dark Signers so that Luna doesn’t have to duel them!”

Sho blinked, but then he smiled. “I see, well. I guess let’s get too it and try to find these guys.”

“Yeah!” Leo grinned and was running off before Sho could even stop him. But he sighed, smiled, and ran after him. In fact, he almost tripped over the teal-haired boy when he came to a sudden stop. Sho lifted his head, blinking. But he understood almost immediately.

His heart started to pound and he moved around Leo, running. “Ryo!”

The dark-haired male looked at him, but his gaze slid back to his opponent.

Sho wasn’t sure who it was. He wasn’t sure he had met this person or got a profile on them. But he did know one thing. His brother was dueling! What was he thinking? He stopped close enough, looking at Ryo. Who seemed at a loss for breath but he had not started to clutch his heart, yet.

“What are you doing?” Sho frowned, looking at the other.

“I’m fine,” Ryo answered, looking forward at his opponent. “I need to do this.”

“No, you don’t! You’re not supposed to duel!” Sho was angry, and he wanted to know where Judai was.  Why wasn’t he stopping this? Why didn’t he stop Ryo? He should have.

“Well I need to,” Ryo’s eyes slowly went to Sho, watching him carefully. “I’ll explain it all later. But let me finish this! My move!” Sho let out a shaky breath, but he did watch. With Leo coming up to clutch at his shirt a little bit. The smaller looked up at Sho.

“So, what happens when he duels?” He whispered.

“He just. . .has a heart condition,” Sho whispered, but he didn’t stop Ryo. He had no ability to stop him if this was what he wanted.

But, Sho watched slightly amazed as that turn, Ryo ended the duel with hardly any damage to his life points. Or to himself from the looks of it. He was still short of breath when he took the key-card but he wasn’t in any pain. This was his brother though. He was a pro-duelist at one point for a reason. . .

“That was risky,” Sho crossed his arms as Ryo walked up, raising his eyebrow.

“I won.” He answered calmly, “besides. I’m fine.”

“Fine my ass. What were you thinking? And where the hell is Judai?”

Ryo flinched for a moment before he slowly looked at Sho. “I think we need to talk about this later.”

“I don’t think we do, why are you avoiding my questions?”

“I don’t need to answer them. Now I’m going to keep doing what I need to,” He stated, starting to walk away. “And tonight, I’ll answer everything.”

“Ryo!” Sho let out a sigh though, shaking his head. For some reason, his brother was strongly determined to defy him. But what was Ryo doing? And what had happened? Sho knew something was wrong but he really just had no idea what it meant.

_x-x-x-x_ **-**

**Asuka Tenojin/Luna Vs. ???**

“Well Luna, I guess it’s just us two now.” Asuka smiled weakly at the young girl, who nodded slowly. Her gaze looking around the city. She had been a little quiet, and Asuka was worried about her. “How are you feeling?”

“Not…the best. But I’m just nervous and worried.” Luna looked down. “If something happens to Crow and Yusei, I don’t know what I will do.”

“Well, we have to hope they will be okay.” Asuka murmured gently. Kneeling down to touch her shoulder. “I know they are strong. So, things will be alright.”

“. . .yes, you’re right.” Luna smiled weakly, looking up at Asuka. “Let’s keep looking around.” She suggested, glancing around a little bit then.

“Yes, I’m sure we will find someone. . .” Asuka looked around, but to be honest. Most of these duelists were not paying attention to them.

“You two lost?” She blinked and turned her head, glancing back to see a blonde-haired woman. “Sorry, you just seem to be looking around a lot.”

“Oh well. . .we’re looking for opponents but not many of them seem to pay attention to us.”

“Ah! So, you’re playing in the Battle City tournament then?” She grinned, “so am I. But I agree, these guys could care less. They don’t think women can duel in most cases. Why don’t I help you get some opponents?”

“Ah that would be nice. My name is Luna,” She smiled.

“Asuka,” Asuka spoke gently, smiling, “and yours?” She asked.

“Mai, Mai Valentine.” Mai grinned and crossed her arms, “We ladies have to stick together. Now, I do have to ask. Are both of you in the tournament?”

“Yes, I am as well,” Luna murmured gently. “I know I’m young but I’m here to win.” _Well, to lure out our enemies but we shouldn’t bother her with that._ Asuka thought but smiled gently.

“I see, well. Come on,” Mai waved her hand. “I’m sure I’ll get us some good ones for us.” Asuka nodded.

“Thank you,” She smiled, feeling a bit relived as well as they followed Mai.

_x-x-x-x_

**Manjome Jun/Joey Wheeler Vs. Esper Roba and Rex Raptor!**

Manjome was not excited. Actually, he was rather annoyed at his luck of the draw, picking none other than Joey Wheeler. Yes, he had learned about the man who wasn’t a _terrible_ duelist, but it wasn’t ideal. Manjome wasn’t sure how their decks would work with one another, and he was trying to ignore the three spirits that were _overly_ excited about this.

And ah yes, how to tell his new found partner that he could see duel spirits? Well he wasn’t. Not until he had to or someone pointed out he was yelling at air. He had gotten better about it, and was able to see more spirits and connect with them but. . .really.

He ran a hand through his hair, not sure why Joey was so excited. Their lives were in danger as it was, and the other couldn’t seem to honestly care less.

“Do you know where we are going?” This was like first year at DA all over again. _He’s like Judai, but I think I like Judai more. Actually, I **do**_ _like Judai more than him._

“No, but we kind of just have to find challengers, you know?” Joey shrugged a little bit. “Maybe find tag-duel opponents.”

“Yes, because I’m sure that will be easy.” Manjome rubbed his face. Why couldn’t he have been partnered with Sho or Asuka? Hell, he’d take the little brat that told him his deck was terrible. (Though Luna had gotten upset at Leo for it. And apologized to the Ojama’s. Which in turn had made Leo feel bad. . .still).

“Doubt my skills?” Joey huffed, “you know-“

“Yes, I’ve heard the stories. Judai is a walking duelist encyclopedia,” Manjome huffed. “But I don’t think a lot of people will want to risk a tag duel, where their success in this tournament is based on their partner. For us it’s different as we can just give you our cards. Since we don’t actually need them.”

“Wouldn’t you want to participate?”

“I’m more worried about what would happen if we actually did.” Manjome grunted. “We might mess up history, but hey these Dark Signers are already doing that.”

“I guess so.” Joey made a face, “we don’t really know what the future holds right now. Which I guess is ironic considering you all…”

“Yeah well, I’ve seen a lot of crazy things happen so I’m not even surprised right now.” Manjome kept walking, looking around. “Things just kind of happen when your friends with Judai,” He blinked, making an unsure face. “When did he become my friend?” He muttered.

“Well, this is about the craziest thing to happen to us.” Joey glanced back at him, “other than ya know, a spirit possessing our friend sometimes. But hey that’s saved us a few times.”

“Yeah, even for us…Dark Signers are a little steep down the line of things I didn’t think I’d ever see.”

“Well, here we are now.” Joey let out a breath, “but those guys are something else. If you can make _Kaiba_ scared, that tells you enough. But hey they did almost destroy his fancy building.”

“Hn-“ Manjome stopped though, looking ahead when he heard commotion. “Over there?” He asked and Joey grinned.

“Yeah! I’d say we’d get a good opponent from that crowd!” And ah, there he was running off. . . Manjome sighed before running after him.

“That dang guy, “Joey blinked some when he heard Rex Raptor speak, looking annoyed and out of sorts.

“Rex?” He crossed his arms some, and the other looked over.

“Oh, it’s you.” He huffed a little bit.

“What’s up?” Joey glanced at Manjome as the other ended up next to him, crossing his arms.

“Just that guy, some Esper or something. He’s annoyingly good that’s all I can really tell you.” He huffed.

“Esper?” Manjome raised an eyebrow, “yeah right.”

“I don’t exactly believe that either,” Joey huffed out, “but he sounds like a good challenge.”

“Of course, he does,” Manjome let out a sigh. He wasn’t even surprised. “Then go duel him.”

“You sure you don’t want a stab at it first? Or maybe he can find a tag-partner-“

“No that really isn’t necessary-“

“I’m gonna ask!”

Of course, he was. Manjome rubbed his face a little bit. It really was like Judai in the first two years, all over again. And of course, just like Judai, that was how he got roped up into a so-called ‘tag duel’ with this Esper and Rex vs. Joey and himself. _And how did Rex get involved? Because why not. It would get him back in the game. . .but really? I don’t need this. I’ll stomp them flat._ He was lucky he was using his **_High Low-Level_** deck; it would make this easy. At least, that was what he hoped.

_x-x-x-x_

Everything about this was making Y!Bakura a little more uneasy than normal. He liked being in charge of things, being ready for the un predictable. He was good at that, truly. But lately everything had been a disaster. Between these Dark Signers and _Marik_. He scowled, crossing his arms as he walked down the streets. He had narrowly avoided getting wrapped up in the mess, but he never really could get away from it. The stupid him would always end up wandering into danger it felt like. Get involved in all of the little messes that Yugi got involved in.

Whatever got him closer to the God Cards, he supposed.

But what he didn’t expect was who he got approached by.

“So, what exactly do you want from me?” The hooded figure let out a small chuckle, stepping forward out of the shadows. Yami Bakura could not see his face, but he knew this man was a dark signer. “Because I have a feeling, you’re looking for some sabotage?”

“Perhaps I am, the question is, can you provide it?”

“Well, for the right price I can do anything.” His gaze landed on what was held out to him. “Now that, is a price I am willing to take for anything.”

“Wonderful, just as we thought.”

 


	9. 08: Everything Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way to much fun writing this, even though this chapter made me angry for a bit. But well, here it is. I really like how this one turned out and the next chapter is a legit surprise for all of us. 
> 
> I uh, didn't end up showing any duels. The Espa Roba match will be referenced later, however. So I didn't feel bad about that.
> 
> Otherwise I was using Legacy of a Duelist to write the one between Greiger and Crow (which previously I have beaten) but upon writing this chapter I kept LOOSING. To that dang Whale Immortal. I don't know why. I run Blackwings competitively, even now. But I just couldn't win the dang thing. (Like guys he's max level in Duel Links so I know what to do but I can't win. I have no idea why). So after like 10 attempts I had to scrap it because of my terrible loosing streak. I even had him down to 100 life points at one point, but don't ask me what happened there. It was the error of a cat.
> 
> AH also this chapter didn't end where it was originally going to, but that is also because I am in a library writing this between classes. So. Well, that will have to wait.   
> I'm officially getting into the dark stuff I have promised, so be aware of that. People are going to start dying and Kiryu's true intentions are going to be coming to light soon. As well as their purpose in coming to the past. So, after that ramble I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's twice as long as most of the other ones, but a bit text heavy.

**Day 2 Part 2:**

**_Yami Yugi/Yusei Fudo_ **

Yusei was walking mostly on his own, which Yami was glad for. Letting out a breath as he walked along with him down the pathway. He and Yugi had once again switched just in case Yusei collapsed, as Yugi wouldn’t be able to do much about that.

“How are you feeling?” Yami murmured, watching his movements as carefully as he could. He was worried about if the other would get better or only worse.

“As good as I can feel at this point-“ But he stopped, grasping at his arm. The mark was suddenly pulsing painfully, its bright red glow was an indication. Yami grasped his shoulder, easing him down onto his knee. He still didn’t always understand these marks, but he knew it was never anything good.

“What’s going on?”

“Not sure, not yet anyways.” Yusei let out a breath, looking up at the sky. “But if I had to guess, it would probably only be Crow. Luna is safe. . .” He looked to the sky, “but what kind of trouble are you getting into Crow?”

“Well, let’s go find out!” Yami lifted his head quickly, looking at the car that just stopped next to them.

“Mai!” He opened his mouth and she shook her head.

“Get in, both of you come on!”

“Yusei!” Luna peaked out from the back seat; her eyes were wide. “I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah…let’s go.” Yusei winced as he stood but they both climbed into the car, immediately heading for the area that started to turn purple. _Away from the city, a good place for a duel but. . ._

Thankfully, Mai’s outrageous driving got them to where they needed to be quickly. Even if it made almost all of them sick along the way—they made it as close as they could. “Here we are,” Mai let out a breath, “but what’s with the fog and the flames?”

“Don’t touch the flames,” Yusei grunted as he got out. Looking around for a vantage point. Even if he didn’t feel great that wasn’t going to stop him. He moved, grasping onto the ledge of a decayed building and pulled himself up on top. “I can see from here!” He wished he had his duel runner, that would make it easier but this was what he could do. He didn’t pay attention to see if the others were following, getting to where he could see the duel if it had begun.

“Well, I didn’t expect you all to come here.” Yusei grunted when he saw Kaiba, his arms crossed, looking out before them. “And I don’t really get what is about to happen either.”

“You know, for someone who can’t walk for that long you moved way to fast to get up here.” Yami grunted as he joined them both, helping Luna from the looks of it. Asuka and Mai only a bit behind.

“Great, now the entire party is here.” Kaiba let out a breath.

Yusei sat down, still able to see from the edge he was at. “Greiger?” He murmured instead of immediately answering Kaiba. He let out a small breath and clenched his fists. “So, what happened? I see Crow grabbed his runner.”

“He said he needed it, though I’m really not sure why he would make us go back and get it for a duel, if someone could explain that.” Kaiba huffed out.

“. . .in our time we have what we call turbo-duels. We use our duel runners for them, and Greiger is more of a turbo duelist than anything else. Actually, it’s Crow’s element too. He’s a lot better at them than regular duels.” Yusei responded calmly. He wasn’t…worried for Crow, but he also wondered why Greiger was doing this.

“Turbo duel…” Mai repeated, “then they will have to drive while dueling?” She clarified and Yusei nodded.

“Yes, it’s not as hard as you think though, and Crow again, is in his element. He’s probably the most reckless, though.” Yusei responded simply, “but he’s also the fastest. In fact, Jack, Crow, and I all prefer turbo duels.”

“Amazing, and we get to see one. . .” Yami murmured, “that you do believe he will win?”

“Yes. I watched their last duel, and while it was close. Crow also wasn’t the person he is today.” Yusei smiled weakly.

“So, you’re confident he’ll win.”

“I am.” Yusei let out a breath. “And Greiger wasn’t. . .he never wanted revenge on us per-say. He was after Goodwin. For everything he did. He would have dueled me the first time had Crow not intervened. Now that time I was worried, Crow wasn’t a signer. And I honestly thought he would die. But he didn’t. He pulled through despite the heart attack he gave me.”

Mai crossed her arms, nodding a little bit. “Well,” She let out a breath, “I guess you were worried for nothing Luna.”

“No, I don’t think I was. . .something else isn’t right.” Luna clasped her hands, “but I’m not sure what Ancient Fairy is trying to tell me.” She admitted, “sometimes it’s hard to understand her, and lately her voice hasn’t been very clear either. I’m not sure if its this time or something is clouding her again. And also, this duel. . .” She looked toward Yusei. “If you really weren’t worried you wouldn’t still be here. You need to rest after all.”

“. . .I’m not worried about Crow. I’m worried this duel is a set-up.” Yusei spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving right in front of them. “And if it’s a set up, then we have a lot more to worry about.”

“A set up? For what?” Yami frowned, glancing over at him. “Because if you are intending to duel, you are not ready for anything strenuous-“ He trailed off as the duel started.

“It’s too bad we can’t tell what’s going on.” Asuka frowned, “but we just have to watch for now don’t we? See what happens?”

“Yeah. And keep an eye out as well.” Yusei responded, narrowing his eyes a little bit. “That’s all we can do for now.”

_x-x-x-x_

**_Sho M/Leo_ **

“We have to go there!” Sho shushed Leo when he spoke up, loudly at that. Up until now, Sho had been following Ryo without the other knowing. But that defiantly alerted his brother. Who let out a breath and turned around, crossing his arms as he looked at the two of them.

“What are you doing?”

“Following you, duh. But we have a bigger problem!” Leo interjected. “Look!” He pointed towards the end of the city, where the form of a…whale? Had appeared in the sky. “We need to go there; someone might be in danger!”

“We shouldn’t all gather in one place.” Sho frowned, “but…okay, let’s go.” He knew Leo would run off on them if they didn’t. He’d be too worried Luna was involved in whatever it was. Ryo let out a breath, but he started going with them.

“You shouldn’t be following me.”

“Yeah, I knew you would say that but I want to know what you are trying to do.” Sho looked up at him, scowling. “Look, Ryo. You’re my older brother, yes, but you have limitations. You shouldn’t be just going around and dueling. What if you _really_ have to duel? Then you might be too weak-“

“I’m fine.” Ryo sighed, ruffling his hair then as they kept walking. “I know what I’m doing. And I’m doing it all for a reason to. I just, I’m not even really sure of the reason fully.” He murmured, “but I will be alright no matter what you think Sho. For now, let’s not worry about it. And catch up to the energetic one.”

Sho looked forward, letting out a sigh when he saw Leo had ran rather far ahead of them. “Aright. Looks like we need to run.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Luna!” Luna lifted her head, seeing little hands before Leo pulled himself up onto the roof top. Well, he was being lifted up onto it by Ryo, before the other followed him up. Leaning back down to help Sho as well.

“Leo, what are you doing?”

“I was worried it was you that was dueling. But it’s. . .Crow?” He tilted his head and frowned. “How is it going?”

“Fine, from what we can see.” Mai let out a small huff. “But this is hard to watch when you can’t tell what is going on. But this one has been silent for too long now.” She nodded at Yusei.

His gaze hadn’t left the duel, even when they entered the fray. And his body language had grown tense.

“Yusei, if you know something it might be helpful to share it.” Asuka voiced, gently. “You look like you’re about to jump down there. But he _is_ winning.”

“He is.” Yusei said slowly, carefully, “but. . .I think there is another duel runner in the flames. I’m not _positive_ , but I don’t think they’re alone.”

“Could someone really interfere in this?”

“Yes, Dark Signers like us are immune to the effects of the flames it seems.” Luna murmured, “so it is possible.”

“. . .” Yusei nodded, letting out a breath. “Which means, it really could be a set up.”

“But why would someone go through all the trouble? Too bring us all together, perhaps?” Yami frowned, “but that puts them at a disadvantage. There are too many of us to take on at once.”

“Or maybe it’s a show of power.” Kaiba huffed, “is that duel a trap?” He looked angry, and Yusei couldn’t blame him for it.

“Might be. But we won’t really know…unless.” He let out a breath, bracing his hands on the building under him. And he pushed off, siding back down the dirt that held the roof up. It was a lot smoother going down this way than climbing up the broken pieces.

“! Yusei!”

He did hear Yami, but that didn’t exactly stop him. He got to the floor before he ran forward, bracing himself as he went into the flames. He was glad for the protection as he pushed through to the other side. Letting out a breath. His body ached but he had to know if he was right.

“Crow!” He called, hoping the other would hear him. The orange haired duelist did glance back and cursed a little bit.

“This isn’t going to be easy!” He called, and Yusei nodded.

“I know!” It was going to be rough, but they had pulled it off before on multiple occasions. . .so hopefully this would work right now. He held his hand out and got as close as he could without getting ran over. . .

 _There!_ It was not the smoothest transition to get onto a moving duel runner. It almost knocked Crow over, but the important part was somehow they managed to do it. Even if Yusei had to pull himself the rest of the way on without falling off.

Once he was situated behind Crow, he let out a breath. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, that was probably the stupidest thing you’ve done in a while. We both could have crashed.”

“I know, but you didn’t have to help me on.” Yusei pointed out.

“Yeah, I didn’t. But you just worked your way into this for a reason. I’m not stupid. Now what is so important that you risked that maneuver when already down for the count.”

“There is another runner here.” Yusei frowned. “And that’s not in your favor, I know it.”

“Another duel runner?” Crow murmured, letting out a breath. “I knew something was wrong. Greiger approached me though for a duel he looked miserable, but I guess they always have ulterior motives, huh?”

“Yes, but I don’t think even Greiger knows, honestly. He would have just ran your runner off the road if he wanted to.”

“You’re right. He would have. Which means…” Crow scowled, “well, nothing good that is for sure. You better hold on tight. I’m going to try to finish this as quick as I can.”

“I know you will. And trust me I don’t intend to let go, that would be even stupider than what I just did.”

“You’re right,” Crow chuckled. “Alright, Greiger! It’s my move!”

**Greiger: 2500**

**Crow: 2000**

_x-x-x-x_

“Did he really just do that?” Yami let out a breath, having to sit down. “What in the world was he thinking?!”

“I’m not surprised,” Luna admitted then. “. . .Crow and Yusei are like brothers, they’re that close. Without Jack around they really rely on one another, especially. Yusei can be reckless when it comes to those he cares about. But he also probably knew if he didn’t go and tell Crow what he saw, he wouldn’t know until it was too late.”

“But that _was_ stupid.” Kaiba huffed, “now Crow has to worry about him as well as winning.”

“No, I’d imagine it’s a motivator.” Asuka shook her head. “If they are that close, he’ll probably try to win faster. Keep them both safe. But he really shouldn’t have gone down there still. With how weak he was feeling.” She frowned.

“We couldn’t have stopped him,” Yami rubbed his face. “He has motivation to just. . .jump in. But now we have to wait and see what happens.”

“That being said, we have no idea who is winning.” Mai looked over, “and frankly I have no idea what you guys keep going on about either. What exactly is with the flames?”

“To our understanding, they kill normal people. And they are the marks of the Dark Signers,” Sho said slowly, “but seeing it is different than hearing about it. . . How did this duel go somewhere where such little damage could be created?”

“That Greiger person, he agreed to it being here.” Kaiba tapped his foot. “Why? I have no clue. I don’t get why Crow agreed either.” He scowled.

“Perhaps he wanted to agree to protect people.” Yami answered, “agreeing on his own terms keeps others from getting in danger. But, right now. . . “ He trailed off.

“So, this is a true Dark Signer,” Sho added softly, “not what I would have pictured from what we were told. One that agrees to what his opponent asks.”

 

“Wait, what’s happening?” Yami stood up before any of them could respond.

“The…duel runner is smoking!” Mai replied, stepping forward. The twins both standing up and Luna grasping her mark.

“Crow! Yusei!” She called, her heart starting to speed up. She went to the edge of the roof top, looking down. There was a large cry that filled the air a moment later and slowly she looked up at the large whale-like creature that formed in the sky. It’s cry shaking everything around as Luna fell to her knees. “Earth-Bound Immortal. . .”

“T-two of them, Luna!” She shifted her head slightly to see Leo was right. Another Earth-Bound Immortal was forming.

“Kiryu’s.” She whispered, body trembling still even as she watched Crow skid to a stop. She knew he didn’t lose, so what was happening? The flames began to die even as the Immortals remained. Before she could know what, she was doing, Luna was heading down to them, almost falling but trying her best not to. She shook madly, even when Leo grabbed her hand. Even when Asuka joined them.

It didn’t take long for them all to get to the ground again, but the flames were still blocking them out as they faded.

“Crow!” Kaiba called, and the other did glance over. But he was planted firmly on his bike still, tense. But from here, they could all hear everything that was said.

“What kind of game is this, Kiryu? I won the duel fair and square in case you didn’t see it?!” Crow snapped as the Dark Signer pulled up across from them. Greiger was there too, leaning against his duel runner and panting. But he had gotten off it.

“It’s not quite a game, just a little bit of fun you know?” The other grinned, “though I was hoping you’d wreck that duel runner of yours. That would make my life easier.”

“Fuck off,” Crow snapped, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, unfortunately for you. I’m not going to do that. My Earth-Bound Immortal is here to have some fun, without the rules of the game. You can try to stop him with your monsters, but I don’t think you’ll be able to!” The giant Immortal was reaching forward as Kiryu spoke, and Crow cursed.

“Fucking,” He pushed off of the ground, spinning his wheels as he got ready to move.

“Now now, what do you think happens if you move?” Kiryu tilted his head, laughing. “I’ll just change targets.”

Crow stopped almost immediately, clutching the handles of his duel runner. _I can’t run, by now if I do someone else will get hurt. But what will this do to us?_

“Enough!” Crow let out a breath he had been holding, eyes going wide as a large duel runner put itself between them and the hand that was about to encompass them. “I’m done playing these games for you Dark Signers!”

“Greiger!” Yusei called, and the other glanced back.

“Run!” He snapped, “All of you need to get out of here right now! I’m sorry Crow, our duel was fair and thank you. I just wanted to be able to pass on peacefully. . .”

Crow cursed, glancing over to the others. “Get out of here! You came here by car, right? Get in and get as far away as possible! I’m going to go another direction!”

“My car won’t fit-“ Mai began but Crow looked right at her.

“Make them fit because if you don’t someone might die! Now get moving!” Mai let out a curse but she nodded roughly.

“Come on, all of you!” She snapped, jogging back to the car she had left parked. Kaiba cursed, but Yami grabbed his arm and forced him to follow along. Heading back to the car. They could see the black duel runner speed off in another direction. “We’re going back to the city.” Mai let out a breath as she got in. Letting everyone climb in and figure out how to fit. Asuka taking the twins in her lap in the front. And the other four roughly squishing in the back. But that was what they had to do. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Mai muttered, but she also knew something about this was just as dangerous as that. _Death? But how?_

“Are we seriously not going to follow them?” Ryo grunted, “because won’t he chase them?”

“He will,” Luna murmured, “and Crow’s duel runner didn’t seem to be working fully. If we don’t. . .” She trailed off.

“Well, I can’t fit through an ally like that, so what do you think?” Mai frowned. “We really don’t have a choice but to head back and wait for them to meet up with us.” She kept driving for now but slammed on the breaks when Luna let out a cry, grasping onto her arm.

“Luna!” Leo grasped her hand, looking at her. “What’s wrong?”

“It-it hurts.” She winced, grasping harder and curling up a little bit. “Leo it hurts so much.”

Mai bit her lip, but she turned her car and started heading back for where the two boys had headed. Once they got to a certain point, they would have no choice but to walk. . .or run.

_x-x-x-x_

It always seemed to start raining when you didn’t want it too. In their case, it had begun right after the clouds had made it harder to see outside. They had abandoned the car to search. Mai taking the twins and Asuka. And Yami was with the other three. It was best to go in groups.

“You are all getting annoying,” That voice wasn’t one they were familiar with, “getting in the way of what we are after. Preventing us from just…finishing the job. Honestly, I want to just do away with you, but that will come soon enough.” A blonde, Jack, walked out from one of the nearby alley ways. In his arms, he held someone.

In his arms, he held Crow. The orange haired duelist was unconscious at the least. Jack let out a grin.

“This time, you know. We are going to get what we came for.”

“Bastard, what did you do?” Kaiba snarled, activating his duel disk without a second thought.

Jack let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “He’s alive, for now. And it was simple really. He crashed, causing both of them to go rolling. I just happened to pick him up, you know? You really do seem to want him, back don’t you? Well, I’m sure you can try to win him back from me. Maybe. But if you lost then…heh. And after he worked so hard to keep you out of this too.”

“You’re all insane,” Yami hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Ryo stepped forward, “yes, this needs to end. Your games are disgusting.”

“Now, maybe they are, but none of you have that authority.” Jack smiled, tilting his head. He looked down at Crow. Shifting him and pulling the helmet off. Tossing it on the ground towards them. Crow’s head fell back against his chest. “Frankly, I’m not here for games. Nor to give you the ‘option’ to win him back. As far as I am concerned, Crow will be coming back with me. You appearing is just an unfortunate annoyance I have to deal with on my way back.”

“We won’t just let you take him.” Yami snarled, stepping up next to Kaiba. “You will have to defeat us to do it.”

“Ah…how annoying. I could just have Kiryu come help me, but he has more pressing matters to deal with.” Jack shifted Crow again, looking down at him. “I could. You know. Just kill him right now. Let you deal with that. But, whatever. You want him back?” He tilted his head, “I’ll give you an option. I will keep him safe until tomorrow night. Tomorrow night there will be a duel one from each side. And that will determine what _both_ of their fates are. Hmm what do you think?”

“But there are clauses.” Yami frowned, “what are they?”

“If you win you get them back. If _we_ win, well the person who duels dies for one. And we get to keep both of them of course.” Jack grinned, “and of course I mean physical harm is the only thing I can prevent for that time.”

“Tch, but it’s the only option you’re giving us.” Kaiba glared, but when he looked at Crow. . . Yami could see how worried he was.

“The other person, is Yusei, correct?”

“Correct.” Jack nodded, “so. I need an answer.”

“We don’t have another choice, Kaiba, Ryo, Sho.” Yami frowned. “Even if we did take him back right now Yusei is in danger too. And we might not be able to take him if back up arrives.”

“So we just…have to give up and agree.” Sho whispered.

“Yes, it looks like it for now.” Yami looked at Kaiba. “Kaiba?”

“Fine,” He snarled. “But. He better not get hurt.”

“Promise.” Jack grinned, looking at them. “Until tomorrow then. The location will be marked by one of our marks appearing. You have an hour to arrive, or it’s a forfeit.”

_x-x-x-x_

 

“Now, we have to decide what we are going to do, who we are going to choose.” Yami let out a breath, sitting down once everyone knew the circumstances of what had happened. They had only been missing a few people, but it was enough.

Anzu looked uneasy, worried, as she sat with Bakura. Tristian had gone off somewhere, but it had been important. Bakura frowned, looking around at everyone.

“But we also need to figure out where Judai is, he hasn’t come back yet.” Asuka mentioned calmly, shifting her body just a little bit. “Before we decide, that is.”

“. . .” Johan let out a breath, lifting his head. He smiled weakly, speaking before Ryo did. “He might be back later, he’s busy with something that is complicated to explain.” He replied. “But you have Yubel and I here with his vote.”

“Ah, well, alright.” Asuka sighed a little bit, shifting some to hold the twins better. They both had had a long day but were still awake. If by sheer will than anything else.  “So, everyone who wants to duel can nominate themselves and we will narrow it down.”

“I would agree to that,” Joey frowned, “but this is all really messed up. These guys were messed up before but. . .”

“But this is another level.” Manjome scowled, glancing over at the others. “So, then I guess who wants to duel whomever they pick?”

“Well, Kaiba and I are the first to be up for votes.” Yami spoke, calmly. Motioning for Kaiba to stand next to him. The other let out a huff, but he did. He was tense, pissed off, and no one was messing with him. Mokuba frowned a little bit, sitting next to Mai since his brother just needed a bit of space. The blonde had remained with them, she had wanted to know what the hell was going on.

“Alright, that is two then.” Asuka glanced around, “honestly. I would but. . .I rather look after these two tomorrow. And I don’t know enough about the enemies.”

“I’m the same way,” Manjome scowled. “I don’t want that to impede me, but I know nothing about their abilities or what you all saw today. As annoyed as I am about that.”

“Well I-“ Sho began but he was cut off as Ryo stood up from his side.

“I’ll volunteer for this.” Ryo responded, and he walked to join them before he could be stopped. His eyes were cold, but he had confidence.

“Ryo-“ Asuka opened her mouth but he shook his head.

“Asuka, Sho, Manjome. I want you to sit this one out. If anyone does this, it will be either Johan or I.”

Johan let out a breath and stood up, rubbing his eye some. “Yeah, I uh, agree to that.” He murmured as he moved to stand with them.

“Anyone else?” Yami asked, before someone could start an argument. “If not, this will be who everyone votes for. We will do it in two groups. Everyone will vote from those groups.”

“. . .that’s everyone.” Mai spoke up, “four of you should be enough to choose from. So, who is the first group?”

“We will do Johan and Ryo then first, and then you can choose from Kaiba and I.” Yami responded calmly, stepping back once.

Asuka rubbed her face, biting her lip. “And we just raise our hand for the one we pick?”

“Yes, that will be the easier way. But you can think on it for a few minutes as well.” Yami murmured gently. “The two of us will also get a vote for the other party if we choose.” Kaiba huffed in response, but he nodded.

“Right, thank you.” Asuka smiled weakly, lifting her head. “But I think the few of us all know what we want-“

“No, I don’t want you to pick me.” Johan lifted his head then, looking at all of them. “I want you to choose Ryo. I’m here to duel yes, but I know why you’re all choosing me. Out of fear of what _could_ happen. Not what _will_ happen.” Johan frowned, “and I think he deserves a fair vote. Out of skill and out of what you all really think. Including you, Sho. I want you to pick the person you really want to duel tomorrow, and to get rid of every bias you have right now. And pick us based on skill and what _you_ think.”

“Aright, fine.” Sho frowned. “I can do that.”

“If that is the case, some of us don’t know your ability.” Joey mentioned, frowning a little bit. “So we can’t vote based on that.”

“Mm well, true,” Johan rubbed his head some, thinking.

“Ryo’s deck is based more around quick summoning and fusion,” Asuka began then. “His goal is to summon Cyber-End Dragon as fast as possible but is also cautious in his duels. Honestly, I never saw him loose except for one time in Duel Academy.”

“The Graduation Duel,” Ryo let out a small chuckle, “yeah I have to say I didn’t see that coming.”

“I don’t think anyone did,” Asuka smiled, “and then for Johan he uses a more unified deck. With the main goal of summoning Rainbow Dragon, but the summoning method is harder than a fusion. It requires all 7 Crystal Beast cards. But both are good duelists with a solid winning streak. If…if I had to pick which one, I thought was a better duelist, I’m not sure I could.” She admitted. “Johan has a unique bond with his monsters, and Ryo has the ability to work himself out of any tough situation he may find himself in, normally. Ryo and Johan are defiantly some of the best duelists that I have seen. But, with the creatures I saw today and just what I have learned about these Dark Signers. . . I would say Ryo has the best chance of winning a duel against one.” She spoke slowly, looking at the two of them. “He has the best possible outcome available for him.”

“Alright, thank you.” Anzu nodded, and Joey nodded as well. He seemed to be thinking hard.

“Alright, if you’re voting for me, then raise your hand.” Johan stepped forward and counted who raised their hands. Mokuba, Leo (who looked surprised Luna didn’t raise her hand), Joey, and. . . Yugi raised his hand as well. “Alright, four for me then. I would assume the last eight of you are all voting for Ryo then. So, my loss.” He smiled. Moving to sit down.

“Well, let’s count just to be sure,” Anzu spoke softly, but when they did raise their hands for Ryo, the rest did. Even Kaiba slowly raised his hand. “Now then, out of Yugi and Kaiba.” She nodded, looking at the two of them. “However, if we voted I think most of us know the outcome. So, what factors should we consider?” She wanted it to be fair.

“. . . I honestly think my brother might be too emotional for this duel.” It was Mokuba who spoke up, shifting himself a little in his seat. He didn’t look at Kaiba, “Seto. I know you’re upset, and I think it might get in the way of the duel. You sometimes. . .loose sight of what you need to do, to think rationally.”

“Okay, that is more than true.” Joey raised an eyebrow, “Duelist Kingdom anyone?”

“Hey-“ Kaiba began but Anzu cut him off gently.

“Kaiba, I think Mokuba is right. You want to win tomorrow, no matter the cost. But perhaps you need to sit this one out. This isn’t to say we want Yugi to duel tomorrow, but that you need to cool off.”

“Please, Seto.” Mokuba spoke softly. “I want them to be saved too, but I also know that I want you to be safe. I don’t think this is your fight. . .not until it has to be.”

Kaiba scowled, but he also looked down. “I don’t back down.” He argued. “I’m not one who just gives up! So why should I-“

“Because, Crow wouldn’t want you to do it either.” Luna was the one who spoke up, gently. “He would see your anger, your frustration. And he would want you to step back and calm down. He wouldn’t want you to enter that duel upset. _His_ priority would also for you to be safe and protected. So, for right now. . .I would step down.”

“Damn it all.” Kaiba muttered, clenching his fists. “Why shouldn’t I duel to get him back though-“

“Because that’s your only focus. It might cause you to miss the important things during the duel. If you sit out tomorrow it might be for the best, but the next round could be yours as well.” Yugi murmured.

“Tch, we will see what tomorrow brings.” Kaiba sat down, but he looked more upset than he had been before. At least, he hadn’t started a physical fight yet.

“Okay um. That leaves Yugi and Ryo.” Anzu looked at the two of them, crossing her arms. “At least for the match tomorrow. But maybe we should see what kind of person you are facing before we decide?”

“Might be the best option, at least for tomorrow.” Asuka agreed. “For now, I think we all need a little bit of rest…”

_x-x-x-x_

Crow’s head pounded in defiance when he finally opened his eyes. Everything was blurry for a good moment while he tried to take in his surroundings. “Shit, what the hell?” He slowly pushed his body up, looking around. A cold dark room, okay. Not a good sign. But what _was_ a good sign anyways? “Well, at least I’m not dead.” He couldn’t be, right? No, his mark was there, and it glowed lightly in the darkness. A good sign.

“For now, you’re alive,” The voice sent a chill down his spine. He slowly turned to look over when the door opened. Jack was standing there, a smile on his face as he approached. He sat down next to Crow, too close for comfort.  “Tomorrow night determines your fate.” He reached, grabbing Crow’s neck, pulling him a bit closer. “But if they lose the duel you will lose your life.”

“Fuck off, Jack.” Crow glared, but he shook as well. Jack was too close, and he was easily overpowered by the man.

“Now now, I gave you a second chance. For both of you, actually. So, I would be nice. . .Crow.” He grinned, looking down over his body. “I promised no physical harm you know. But I don’t intend to give you back either.” He murmured. “Neither of you will go back if I can help it.”

“Damn you, Jack. I’m not going to become like you,” Crow hissed, trying to pull back from the other. “I’m not going to become a Dark Signer. I’m going to fix _you_ instead.”

“Yes, you say that, but you’re not in that position right now. Or well, ever.” Jack narrowed his eyes. “I could have taken you out earlier, but I gave them a fair chance to save your life. Your crash could have done you in easily, it’s not like I would have done much.” He shifted then, grabbing Crow’s arms in his grip tightly. “We’ve given you too many chances. I wish Akiza had just followed through and ended both of you. But she felt bad about it. So, she didn’t end your life. But I won’t feel any guilt, Crow. In fact, I’m sure after tonight. . . you won’t want to leave.”

“You said that once before, and all I remember was socking you in the jaw.” Crow hissed, wincing as the grip got tighter.

“Well this time,” Jack began, watching Crow with predator like eyes, “you won’t have Yusei by your side, and he won’t have you. Now. Would you like to get stuck with me, tonight? Or would you like me to go get your _girlfriend_?”

Crow cursed, biting his lip some. He didn’t have a choice. He was stuck here until something happened, or he died. He wasn’t sure what was worse. He met Jack’s eyes, knowing the choice wasn’t even there, truthfully.

“You.” Because, choosing Akiza would only open something he wasn’t ready to deal with.

“Good choice,” Jack replied evenly, watching him, every movement was calculated. “I’ll go get your new clothes; we have much to discuss tonight.” He pulled back, and left Crow in the darkness of the room.

_x-x-x-x_

His entire body ached, pulsing painfully in some places. He was vaguely aware of the fact he was freezing. His body exhausted as he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. The pain got worse, but he had to figure out where he was. That was the first priority.

“Ah, so you’re finally awake. For a while there I was wondering if you’d go into a coma…” Yusei let out a slow breath as arms wrapped around his neck, a body pressing against his back. He knew who it was, even without looking back.

“Kiryu.” He murmured, looking forward into the darkness of the room, “did you finally kill me?” He laughed bitterly. Oh, how it hurt.

“I wish, but Jack went and blabbed stupid things to stupid people.” Kiryu hissed, pulling him tighter then. “Right now, I’m not supposed to hurt you. But I’m not that worried those idiots will be able to win you back. Tomorrow, they’ll duel one of us to get you back, you know. Someone else will die along with both of you. And then I’ll have you all back with me.” A hand moved, sliding up Yusei’s face.

“That won’t happen,” Yusei breathed, closing his eyes slowly. “If that is the terms, they will win.”

“Mmmm but after tonight, Yusei. You’ll never want to leave these arms again.” Kiryu murmured, breathing into his ear. “Soon things will be like old times again. . .and it’ll get even better. We’ll take over everything. Soon, all the power, and all of the people, will be in our hands.”


	10. 09: The Start of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry school has been rough with work and the lupus. All that bs just creates like the perfect storm. It sucks not being able to type when my fingers swell up, at least not well.  
> But hey! Another chapter, finally. Working on the one after it as well. This chapter in general had a lot of re-writing done to it as I paced things more appropriately. I hope it's enjoyable with how I did it.
> 
> There is a lot of sexual language/actions (it's kinda spaced out) in the chapter so be prepared for that. And I hope this is satisfying for now? I'm starting to be able to incorporate more couples so we will see how that develops as this all continues. I'm not /happy/ with this chapter but I just needed to get it out finally. So, we have it. I might fix it up later. . .

“What do you think they’re after?” Yugi asked softly, staring in the mirror as he took off some of their added accessories. “And, do you think that tomorrow isn’t a trap?” He let out a breath, “because it feels like a trap.”

 _“Yes, I would agree. Something doesn’t seem quite that right about the alternative we were given. Tomorrow we’ll have to keep on our toes and wait to see what happens. We’re admittedly at the disadvantage.”_ Yami let out a breath, appearing on the bed. His gaze was on Yugi, watching him gently. _“But I do believe we can win; it might be our only option to stay alive.”_

Yugi took a deep breath, turning to face Yami. “I know.” He walked over and sat down next to him, leaning into him just a little bit.  “I want to save them.” He whispered, “they don’t deserve any of this, any of what is happening to them.”

Yami wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in close. He was glad he could touch Yugi, hold him. Protect him. He closed his eyes. _“I’ll save them. I promise.”_ He whispered, kissing the others lips gently. Yugi always turned red, but he kissed back. Holding on lightly to the other. They still weren’t sure how this worked, but it did. And Yugi was thankful to have Yami to lay by his side.  _“Go shower and get ready for bed Aibou.”_ Yami murmured, running a hand through his hair. _“It will be a long day tomorrow.”_ Yugi let out a breath and nodded, getting up slowly.

“I know. But we’ll be ready.” Yami nodded, smiling at the other. He’d protect him even if his life ended.

After all, what did they have to lose?

_x-x-x-x_

Everything ached, his body pulsed painfully as he gripped onto Kiryu’s shoulder. He was placed tightly on his lap, one arm holding him in place, hand dipped down against his ass. That place would not open up for Kryu yet, but he would get him there. He was not holding anything back, biting at his neck. Licking the spots that bled.Gentle tugging at clothing. . . and it ended with Yusei at his mercy. It was hard not to fall into old patterns. Especially when he had no real ability to get away; his body would collapse after a few steps.

“Yusei,” Kiryu grinned, looking down at him. Grasping the hem of his shirt then, tightly. “We’re going to have some fun tonight.” Starting to pull the shirt off. “How does your body feel?”

“Hurts,” Yusei breathed, he had been stressing his body too much today. At this point his legs felt a little numb, and he felt exhausted. His body was shutting down.

“Mmm, then we’ll make it feel good.” Kiryu grinned, stripping the shirt the rest of the way off. “You know, if you just gave in all of the pain would go away.” He mentioned then, shifting Yusei in his hold. He had long since stripped his pants and underwear before pulling Yusei to his lap.

“I’m not going to give in,” Yusei glared in return, “I won’t become a Dark Signer just because my body hurts. Or even what will happen now.” He shook his head. “I’m not that weak.” His breath hitched as Kiryu ran a finger over the scar on his abdomen.

“Yusei. . .why don’t you? You have no reason to keep fighting it.” He breathed, “we could make everything better for you here.” He leaned up, nipping at his ear. “You fight it so hard, every time I try to make you mine. Or Is this because of your feelings for Jack? I know you like him. I could bring him and Crow in here too…if that’s what you wanted.”

“Leave Crow out of this!” Yusei glared, but he trembled as Kiryu pinched one of his nipples. Not roughly, but hard enough. “He…he has nothing to do with me and you. . .”

“But Jack does.” Kiryu breathed, “but I guess you thought I was dead. So, it’s understandable you would try to move on.” He pulled back, looking down at Yusei. “I love that expression on your face. Trying to stay strong through it all. But really, you try far too hard. Sometimes, you can’t win Yusei. Besides, I have such great things planned for the four of us. . .”

“Kiryu. . .” Yusei let out a breath, closing his eyes. He was falling into a trap; one he wasn’t going to be able to pull himself out of easily.

_x-x-x-x_

“Are you doing alright?” Yugi had made the choice to check in on Kaiba. The other had been, well. . .not himself all day. Kaiba looked at him and ran a hand through his hair; his third mug of coffee on the nightstand next to him. “Well, I take that look as a no.”

“Of course, I’m not. On top of all this bogusness, my boyfriend has been kidnapped. I finally let someone into my life, accepting Mokuba was right about needing too-and this happened.” Yugi frowned, he could feel the tension radiating off of Kaiba.

Yugi sat down then, carefully on the side of the bed. “You can talk to us, you know. We’re not here to judge you, we’re all here to help one another.”

“I don’t-“

“You do.” Yugi replied, firmly. “You hold everything in and pretend it’s nothing, but some things you can’t just…hold in like this. Both of them are in danger, and you know that. And…tomorrow determines a lot.” He bit his lip. “I’m sure it’s weighing on you.”

“. . .” Kaiba was silent, looking at the book in his hands. . .before he closed it then, closing his eyes. “Everytime they have hurt him; I haven’t been able to protect him.” He muttered, “and now, when he needs me the most my hands are tied.”

Yugi frowned, shaking his head, “but they’re not. The duel tomorrow won’t be easy, for Ryo or myself. But there is something we can do. We can perhaps cheat the system. I’m not sure if it’ll work, but I think perhaps, we can try and save at least one of them no matter what.” Kaiba lifted his head at that, looking at Yugi.

“I’m listening.”

“I knew you would.”

_x-x-x-x_

 “See, isn’t this better? Cooperating?” Kiryu breathed, licking his lips as he pulled Yusei’s head in for a kiss. Their kisses weren’t nice, they used teeth, and Kiryu always won. Every time he did, he’d tease the puckered entrance that was still refusing him access. But he would get there. He’d first thoroughly ravage the signer to the point that he was begging for Kiryu to enter him. He had no intention to do anything but that. After tonight, Yusei would know who he belonged to. There was no escape from his grasp.

Yusei let out a shaky breath when they pulled back, one arm grasping tight to the other body. He knew he shouldn’t be agreeing to this, allowing it to happen. But he couldn’t fight him off, or ignore the fact that. . .part of him didn’t want to. Part of him still loved Kiryu. Even after all of these years, all of the pain they had gone through. Kiryu was trying to kill him before, but still there was. . .a part of him that just didn’t want to push him away.

He felt teeth on his neck, biting down and leaving their mark. It made him think, hard about what was happening.

Part of him wanted to believe that things would get better. The pain would go away. The physical and mental pain that had been inflicted on him. It might disappear if he just let Kiryu have his way. But he was letting the others down. Crow. Luna. Leo. Even Yugi and Judai. All of them would be affected by his decisions.

“You’re thinking too much,” Kiryu murmured, nipping at his neck. “Just think about what I’m doing to you, what I will do to you.” He shifted them, pushing Yusei back onto the bed and bringing both hands to hold his hips. “You’ll be mine, Yusei. Just you wait.”

“Kiryu,” Yusei let out a shaky breath. The aches in his body grew when he was manhandled, reminding him of the pain. He closed his eyes, trying to regain himself. The others would be so disappointed in him. It dragged him down, made him hate everything he stood for. But he couldn’t bring himself to hate the fact he _loved_ Kiryu in a sense. How it ached when he was a dark signer before…and even now.

Kiryu’s lips were on his chest, biting down. He left marks, one hand reaching and pinching Yusei’s nipple roughly. Once he moved his mouth from biting on the flesh, he started to suck on the other nipple. Yusei let out a moan, unable to help himself. Reaching his arms weakly out, grasping the fabric. Kiryu hummed as he lifted his head up, looking at Yusei. “Ah, you want me naked as well?” He breathed.

“Yes.” Yusei let out a breath, legs shaking. He was making a dangerous decision. He couldn’t come back from this one.

“Well, I suppose I can give you your wish.” Kiryu mused, slowly stripping himself of his clothes. Teasing the other as he watched. Once they were thrown to the floor, Kiryu hummed. His eyes raking over Yusei’s body. “What do you want, Yusei? You can tell me anything. . .and I’ll give it to you.”

Yusei swallowed, hard. Once he fully gave into the rest of it, the game was over. He knew that, but how long could he keep fighting? Even his mark had grown duller now; he could see the purple lacing the once red veins. He didn’t have much fight left; his body only felt weaker the longer this continued on. Kiryu ran a hand down his body, humming in thought.

“Don’t worry Yusei, by the end of this all of your pain will be gone. You have nothing to lose by giving in to these desires.”

Kiryu wasn’t wrong, as it turned out.

_x-x-x-x_

It started to feel. . .different. Kiryu’s fingers working in and out of his body. Bite marks and hickies were covering most of his skin, he wasn’t sure if there wasn’t a space unmarked. The bite on his hip still stung, and frankly that was a ridiculous place for him to bite down. Yusei had almost kicked him. But it was around that time, that he noticed changes in his own movements. They weren’t as painful and he didn’t feel the tense pain in his chest any more. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him, but he did know that this was it. Crying out Kiryu’s name as the last finger was added into him. Stretching him out, getting him ready for what was going to come.

“Are you ready for me Yusei? Your transformation is almost complete anyways…it won’t be much longer before your body fully gives into the darkness.” Kiryu nibbled at his lip once he was done speaking. Shifting to pin Yusei down against the bed better. There was no need to try and fight him off, no strength left to fight against it.  Yusei’s cobalt eyes searched Kiryu’s for anything. Anything he could say that might make this all better. But he wasn’t sure there was. He reached up slowly, cupping his cheek.

He could see the mark on his arm, it wasn’t pulsing red as it had been. Instead the lines had slowly tinted purple; now cementing the truth in his own body. “…don’t you have to kill me?” He whispered.

Kiryu grinned then, pressing their forehead’s together. “Well, who said you were still alive?”

Yusei let out a slow breath and put his arm back down. He slid his eyes shut, groaning then as he felt the fingers leave his body. “Kiryu.”

“Shh, Yusei. It’s alright,” A hand stroked his cheek gently, reassuringly. “You don’t have to worry anymore, not with me around.” His hand moved then, grasping the hips of the other as he slid inside of him. Yusei groaned, feeling the pain but also the pleasure almost immediately. Kiryu was fully inside of him, leaning down and kissing his lips roughly. They were in the middle of kissing when Kiryu started to move, moving roughly inside of him. It hurt at first, letting out a soft cry.

Yet, he started to adjust to it. Grasping at the other male as he thrust in and out of him. Soon lifting Yusei’s legs up over his shoulders and moving back to get in deeper. He grinned down at Yusei, giving a particularly rough thrust deep into him. Yusei let out a cry, throwing his head back.

“S-shit Kiryu…” He moaned; it had been way too long since he had been in a position like this. He couldn’t pinpoint the months or the years it had been (had it been years?) but at this point it didn’t matter. The closest he had come was recent. . . Back arching up as he let out a cry, his legs pressing down against Kiryu’s shoulders.

Yet, the dark signer did not seem to mind in the slightest. Shifting his position, “I knew you would unravel, Yusei. You have, and will always belong to me. I know everything you love, and I know how to wrap you in a veil of darkness.” He leaned down just a bit in his position, gazing at the toned body underneath him. “And no one else will ever be able to take you from me.” It was a promise.

Yusei trembled under his hold, moaning in pleasure. The pain had evaporated, leaving almost no trace. His injuries no longer ached, his body no longer protested. . .In all sense of the word he had been completely and wholly corrupted by Kiryu Kyosuke.

_x-x-x-x_

Crow could feel Yusei’s light dying out, closing his eyes a little bit. Jack was sitting next to him, his arm wrapped around his waist. It prevented him from getting anywhere, but in a sense, it was also the only grounding he had. “I hate you, all of you.” He whispered, pulling his knees up. His body fucking hurt, aching in pain and protest at the action.

“You could just join us, Crow.” Jack murmured, “forget the pain and sadness. And just become one of us. . .then you wouldn’t have to keep fighting. I could do it for you, right here. Right now. And then you’d be one of us.” He grinned a little bit, pulling Crow up onto his lap. Not like Crow could protest much about it at this point, or even push him away. Every movement hurt in a new way.

“Fuck off, I don’t want that. I’ll keep fighting back, Jack. I still have hope you know, and you can’t easily take that away from me.” He closed his eyes; his hands were shaking. The injuries from the crash were progressively hurting worse and worse. He was sure that there would only be more pain by the time of the duel tomorrow. . . If he could even get to that point.

But, if he gave in, they were fighting for nothing. Yusei was perhaps inevitable. He was already injured before it happened and he wasn’t wearing a helmet.

Crow had to keep fighting, hoping something worked out. But. On the flip side, if he gave in right here and now there was no risk tomorrow. The duel could be called off. Though, he was sure they wouldn’t do that. At this point, he was stuck in a loop that he couldn’t get out of. Not that easily anyways.

He heard a sigh from the blonde, who kept him in the same position. “Akiza would be able to convince you. Perhaps.”

“Don’t drag her into this, I’m not going to give up. Besides you said I’d be unharmed, Jack. And I know you don’t go back on your word.”

“Tch.” Jack narrowed his eyes but he just squeezed a little harder. “Not like it matters. You belong to us, Crow. And no matter how the duel goes tomorrow, somehow, someway. . . You will end up here again.”

It was a promise.

_x-x-x-x_

Things do not always work out as one expects or even hopes. At least, that was true in the case of everything that happened that next morning…that next day.

Yami looked down at the red God card he was holding now, obtained from the silent doll that had been used by Marik to duel him. He knew this card had power, power he might need. But there was also a pure sense of dread that filled him. Something Marik had said had sent him into unease, and he was sure he should go make sure everyone was alright. He had to return by a certain time, but hopefully this would not take long.

Kaiba was, also somewhat cooperating with him. He wasn’t the same as he had been, right now. Arrogant and annoyed, yes. But there was something else that Yami couldn’t quite place.

“We only have so many hours to do this,” Kaiba sighed. “Since you need to find everyone so bad.”

“They could be in danger, any of the others as well. And this time, it’s not even the Dark Singers we have to worry about.”

“Could they be working together?” Mokuba asked finally, tilting his head a little to the side. “You know, Marik and the Dark Signers? Maybe this was all a set up so no one could make it to the duel tonight.”

“Tch. I they think this will stop us they’re wrong,” Kaiba muttered. “We won’t let them get away with this. Mokuba make this quick and use our Satellite to try and locate Wheeler and the others.”

“Right! I’ll be right on that Seto!” Mokuba grinned, running off to begin preparations.

Little did anyone know, their troubles were only just beginning, in Battle City.

**_Countdown: 9 Hours Left._ **


	11. 10: Duel or Die Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it's been a while. Midterm's stretched all of October. But I'm going to try and get this chapter and the next one our today and maybe tonight. This chapter is shorter because I wanted to end it where it was. The content I had written after just didn't seem to flow with the chapter like I wanted. 
> 
> I did have to use plot for this chapter, as it was important to what was going to happen later. So it's actual DM plot but with some twists and turns.  
> The next one will be what I /want/ to get out on Halloween. And I will try my hardest. This chapter is shorter and I apologize but please enjoy.

Anzu bit her lip, looking around the vacant room for any kind of exit. This was the last thing they needed right now. Her getting abducted, Bakura getting hurt. . . Not having any idea where Joey was. Oh, and yes, the big issue. Being abducted.

She sat down on one of the empty boxes and rubbed her face. Now what? There wasn’t an easy way out right now. Maybe…she could reach the window with these boxes but what If that failed? No. She had to try something. She had to get to Yugi, and assure him everything was alright. There wasn’t another choice in the matter right now. There was too much at stake tonight for her to be stuck in here.

She stood up then, looking up at the window. She would be getting out of here one way or another.

_x-x-x-x_

Crashing to the ground, Anzu just sighed. Laying on the cold floor as she contemplated every choice in her life that had led to this moment. _Falling off a bunch of cardboard boxes, kidnapped. This can’t get any worse can it?_ She should not have even thought it. Lifting her body up as the door opened and Mokuba was tossed in. Alarm filled her eyes and she ran to him as the door slammed shut again. “Mokuba!”

“Anzu. . .” He was frowning, but he looked relieved that he wasn’t alone—at least. He let her check him over for any wounds, frowning. “They grabbed me when I was looking for you guys. That means Seto and Yugi have no idea where any of us are.”

“A trap,” Anzu let out a breath. “Well, we have to try and get out of here if possible.” She looked up at him. “At least one of us, to find them and warn them about what is going on. Marik has to be the one up to this.”

“Yeah, and I think it could interfere with tonight.” She frowned, but nodded. Because she was thinking the same thing. If things continued as they were right now, tonight would be a bad night. For everyone.

“Come on, we can get out of here. I think I know a way and I can help you reach it for sure.” She assured, ruffling his hair gently. “We will get out, and make sure nothing bad happens.” She just hoped that she could keep her word.

_x-x-x-x_

 “If you ever want to see them again, you will have to defeat us in a duel. A tag-duel that is! And there is another catch,” He motioned at the floor under them. The glass that kept them from plunging to their deaths. “If your life points hit zero this glass beneath your feet will shatter into pieces. Sending you plummeting to your death!”

“Well, I can assure you I will defeat you.” Kaiba hissed. He was already angry, but now he was _angrier._ His lover and his brother were both in grave danger and he was not okay with that. To be honest he was seconds from losing his mind at these Rare Hunters.

“You say that, but you have no idea what you are about to get into!”

“Then let’s stop yapping and get to _dueling_.” Kaiba hissed, activating his duel disk.

“Be careful, Kaiba.” Yami frowned a little bit, glancing at him. He was worried Kaiba’s anger would get in the way of their duel. “We need to work together to win.”

“I do not need your help to win.”

“Kaiba, it’ll be faster if we do!” Yami frowned more, “we don’t have a long time to waste on this duel.” _For the sakes of everyone that has been dragged into this._

“I guess we will just have to see.” Kaiba responded and Yami shook his head.

He activated his duel disk though. He just had to make sure they both survived this.

_x-x-x-x_

“I _thought_ , you two said this would be easy for you.” Both Umbra and Lumis tensed up when they heard the voice. Glancing back as the door to the roof opened and a woman walked out, calmly and slowly. Her hair was black, and her outfit was. . .familiar. “But it looks like you two are one disappointment after another. They don’t even have team-work! But you two can’t even take one of them down?” She tilted her head. “I choose this situation because I thought it would be easy. But clearly, I should have taken care of this myself, for anything to get done.”

“You’re a Dark Signer,” Yami narrowed his eyes at her. “Aren’t you?”

She smiled, cruelly, her lips twisting up. “That is correct. My name is Carly, and I should have just dueled you both myself.”

“We won’t lose!” Lumis huffed out, looking forward, “We still have a plan Miss Carly.”

“You better, because _we_ won’t have a failure, Lumis.” She narrowed her eyes, but the pissed off expression of Seto Kaiba filled her with joy. “Now, destroy them or I will do it myself after you two have already perished.”

“We’re going to win and get the people we care about back.” Yami narrowed his eyes, “no matter what you do.”

“You say that, you think that. . .but.” She tilted her head to the side. “You really have no idea what you are getting yourselves into. This world will subsume to darkness no matter what you all do. That is the goal we are working towards. Our time already collapsed to nothingness, destroyed. But here is where it all began, and winning here destroys the hopes of whomever is left.”

“And why have you come here?” Yami scowled, but he was getting information. And that was an important step.

She tilted her head to the other side, thinking. “Well, I guess you could say that this is a prevention of what is to come, but also a game to get what we want. The world enveloped in darkness, with no one left to save it. It won’t be hard you know, at this rate. Falling like flies and unable to keep up. You’re all alive so the pain is so much worse for you. But for me, this is easy. Nothing will stop me besides my death!”

Yami clenched his fist, narrowing his eyes at her. “We won’t let you; I assure you of that.” He replied slowly, evenly.

“We will see about that,” She mused, leaning back. “But for now, we will have to see how this duel turns out, won’t we?” The rage in Seto Kaiba…she was sure it would affect the playing field.

_x-x-x-x_

“Tch,” The results were predictably stupid. Even with a meager 100 life points between them, Lumis and Umbra had lost. And now she was down two duelists that should have been taken care of, easily. To make matters worse, the brat had escaped and rescued them from her wrath. “No matter what you do now!” She called, watching the helicopter, “your choices will cause someone to lose their life. The stakes are high! And you don’t know how to play!”

A smile curled on her lips once more. “…will you choose to save your best friend or the last chance against us? I wonder. . .”

_x-x-x-x_

“Well, as it seems right now, they’re working together.” Mokuba frowned, “Marik and the Dark signers. I think everything right now is a setup, honestly. The duel tonight, and saving Anzu. . .”

Yugi frowned, looking down. But it did seem that way. Like they would have to pick what was done next, and there was only one they could choose. “What about the others? Ryo and Johan?”

“Well, I’m not sure. I haven’t been able to reach anyone just yet. Our systems were jammed for a while there, and I just got them back up and running.” Mokuba crossed his arms then. “But the only choice is probably to split up tonight. . .”

“Tch.” Kaiba narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists in anger. Because he didn’t like any of this, and the tormenting from earlier had only made him angrier. He rather be where Crow was going to be, but right now he imagined they needed to be careful. As much as that pissed him off, he owed Anzu for helping his brother escape. And that was the stance he had right now. He had to do this, for Mokuba. But the entire situation from start to finish was messed up.

It relied on them saving Yugi’s friends and still having the time to get to the duel that night. And none of that was what Kaiba wanted to be doing right now.

_x-x-x-x_

“Joey. . .” Yami bit his lip, he didn’t want to do this. But there wasn’t another choice, he had to. To save Joey and to save Yusei and Crow. . . the only choice was to duel and hope through it he could snap Joey out of this mind control.  Mokuba and Kaiba were just as stuck. Mokuba and Anzu’s lives were in the balance. Mokuba with a knife to his throat and the pill of poison that Anzu would take. If he refused, they would be killed. An impossible situation was presented in front of him and he just. He didn’t know what to do from here, where to go or who could be trusted. “It’s a duel then,” He activated his duel disk. Understanding that the outcome here affected everything that happened from then on. _If I lose now, tonight will not look pretty. But I can’t just hurt my best friend either. . ._ But could he compromise everything for this duel?

_x-x-x-x_

**Joey: 4000**

**Yami: 4000**

“Come on Yugi, you have to summon a monster eventually? Time is ticking?” Joey grinned; his eyes were dark. Nothing like the Joey that he knew.

“Tch. . .” Yugi looked at his hand, “I play **Baphomet** in defense mode!” He knew he had to do something but… “And I end my turn.”

“Then it’s my turn! Heh, are you ready for this? **Raigeki**! There, now your **Baphomet** is dead! Nothing protects you now, Yugi. So, I summon **Alligator Sword** and attack you directly! Heh not so strong now are you Yugi!”

**Yami: 2500**

Yami winced, bit glared as he steadied himself. “Erk my turn! I summon **Big Shield Guardna** in defense mode!”

“Heh, that is just a protection against monsters. Take this! **Hinotama**!”

 _Another illegal card! Where are these coming from?_ But then he let out a cry as it hit, knocking him back and dropping his life points to only 1900. Bit everything hurt, and he stumbled a little bit, but managed to catch himself. Biting his lip a little. He drew his card, looking at his hand. He had to take a gamble.

“I summon **Kuriboh** in attack mode, and place a card face down.” He bit his lip. Would it work?

“Pathetic. I guess you’re giving up. **Alligator Sword** attacks **Kuriboh** directly!”

“Not so fast, I use my face down! **Spell-binding Circle**!” But it was only a temporary fix, he realized.

“Well fine Yugi, then take this! Another **Hinotama!** ” Yami cursed, wincing as he took it. He had thought this would buy him time but…he was wrong.

**Joey: 4000**

**Yami: 1300**

_Partner. . ._

_Yugi, what is it?_

_I think we should switch._

_x-x-x-x_

The water was cold, gripping at his entire being. He could hardly keep his consciousness, drifting in and out. _But..at least Joey is safe….and the puzzle to._ It had been the most he could do at the moment. And he didn’t regret it, even if Yami would be really upset with him. And the others…they were in the middle of a war with darkness, but. . . friends were important. And Joey was the best friend he had.

His eyes fully closed. Was this going to be it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry I didn't write the entire YoJo duel. I had it done but I liked cutting it off where I did. As, well, we all know where it goes. And it got a bit choppy due to my manga app having the wrong translation.


	12. 11: A New Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop saying things about getting updates out. It just doesn't happen when classes randomly assign three papers at the same time or when work is a lot busier than it should be. But. Thanksgiving break so let's hope right? Defiantly not in the next two days as I'll be working opening/closing shifts but hey. Here is a chapter for now. I had this chapter 80% completed for a while but assignments piled up. 
> 
> Here is the content you were waiting for--I know last chapter was supposed to be this big deal but there was a purpose to what I did. Next chapter after this one will be some comfort between couples (getting into those we have and haven't seen). But also in this chapter we hit a very big plot point I've been working at for the past 10 chapters. It's all coming together--mostly. 
> 
> Also Battle City will be included--but it won't go how it did in the anime there will be more participants in the "finals". Anyways I'll stop blabbing. I hope you enjoy and again couple content next chapter as well as some couple drama? I guess.

“It’s almost time. For the duel that determines your fate.” Jack’s cold hand pulled his chin up, looking into Crow’s eyes. “But really. . .by now do you even have the will to fight?”

Crow winced, but his body hurt worse than before. He couldn’t move easily, fight back against anything that was happening. _Jack. . ._

“I know, it hurts.” Jack frowned a little, “but you won’t just give in and let me help you. . .save you from your pain.” He shook his head a little bit.

“I don’t see why not.” Now that voice. . . Crow turned his head a little bit to see Kiryu in the doorway. “Yusei is perfectly fine with being one of us.” He approached, gently cupping Crow’s cheek. “Now if only you would just give in as well. You’re pale, in pain, and I highly doubt you’ll survive much longer.”

“…fuck off.” Crow hissed, and Kiryu sighed in response. Shifting his hand up to lightly grab Crow’s hair. Pulling it a little bit.

“Crow. . .” The one person he didn’t want to see. He closed his eyes when he heard Yusei’s voice. He wanted it all to stop. The torment. . .everything was just wearing on him. Kiryu’s grip released and he felt two hands gently touch his face. “Please stop fighting. . .we just want you here with us.” He opened his eyes slowly; he could feel the tears in them. Meeting the blackened eyes of Yusei was harder than he thought it would be.

“I won’t just give up.” But he was trembling. Scared. “I can’t.”

Yusei let out a slow breath, shaking his head. “It’s better this way. We can’t keep fighting against the darkness.” He lightly stroked Crow’s cheeks. “Just let us bring you home. . .you can bring your lover to this side as well, but it’s not worth it. You need us.”

“Stop.” He begged softly, closing his eyes again. “Please stop.”

“No, I’ll never stop.” Yusei murmured. “None of us will. Not until you give in. One hour, Crow. And you could lose more than your life. Are you willing to risk it?”

But, right now. Crow wouldn’t confidently tell them that he was.

_x-x-x-x_

**_Midnight_ **

“You were almost late.” The smirk on Kiryu’s face grew as they stepped up onto the rooftop, his eyes watching the other group. _Easy._ He reasoned to himself. Yugi was down and out, he was pale and wrapped in Seto Kaiba’s jacket. His swim earlier probably knocked him down a few pegs reasonably. Just as planned.

“Tch.” Kaiba narrowed his eyes at them, watching with a guarded expression. In a way, Kiryu pitied him. “We got held back.” He muttered, as they all came to stand opposite of them.

“But we’re here, and ready to take you all down.” Ryo stepped forward; eyes narrowed. Asuka lightly gripped Manjome’s arm, letting out a shaky breath. Johan was quiet, sitting down next to Yugi to watch over him. After all, that swim had done pretty bad for him—as well as the stress from the duel he had been in. His body was defiantly not in a great place for a shadow duel—a second one that is.

“Well, you say that but I’d say your chances are slim.” Roman stepped forward, removing his hood as he looked at them all. “You are allowed to pick who you want to duel out of a select few. But I wish you luck as no matter what you do you are at a severe disadvantage.”

He was right. They had no idea about the dangers of dueling them…or what they could even do against their Immortals. In truth, it was amusing that they were fighting at all.

“Fine.” Ryo stepped forward, “I will be there opponent so who can I choose from?”

 _Now that’s an interesting choice._ Kiryu had not seen this person duel before, but did he know what he was getting himself into?

“Alright, as you wish.” Roman motioned his hand, letting three figures with hoods step forward. At the same time, Kiryu gently wrapped his arm around the figure next to him, pulling him in. Easing him with his touch. “You may remove your hoods,” He called. These duelists, chosen for their skills and in shocking their opponents. The first up was Carly—her fortune lady deck was not something any of them could combat easily at least. Syncro-summons were their weakness especially. The next up was Devak, who was mostly subjected to this as Roman wanted him to be able to threaten the twins. That…worked as the two younger children shifted to hide more behind Anzu and Honda. And the last, was their new recruit.

And the person, Ryo had clearly been anticipating.

_x-x-x-x_

“J-judai?” Asuka stepped forward, but Manjome lightly held her back. Both of them tense. Johan let out a slow breath, as he had known. For a while now, he had known what happened even if no one else did. Of course, it was his secret to keep. He couldn’t just go tell everyone about this—and expect them to understand. His stability was already shaken enough—he didn’t need arguing over whose fault this was.

Ryo watched him calmly, shaking his head. “Haou.” He replied, looking at the other evenly, “not Judai.”

“Is there really a distinction?” Haou asked, tilting his head, but Ryo stayed firm. He knew the plan—he knew everything better than anyone. But…Johan might understand it better.

“Ryo.” Sho spoke up, he didn’t want him to duel Haou. He didn’t want him to duel in the first place and this really made him want to step down. Both Jim and O’Brien had lost to Haou—he was dangerous.

“There is one,” Ryo didn’t glance at Sho. His eyes were locked with Haou’s deep gold ones.  “And I will get Judai back from your hold—but that duel isn’t for tonight.” Too much rode on this duel, he couldn’t risk it for Judai’s sake. He wouldn’t forgive him. “Therefore, you—” He pointed at Devak. “Will be my opponent.”

“As you wish, but I will destroy you.” Devak stepped forward, “It was a mistake to choose me.”

“. . .no, I know exactly what I’m doing.” Ryo looked at Haou again for a moment, and he let out a breath. _I promised you Judai. And I’m going to keep that promise._

“Let’s duel!”

_X-x-x-X_

“Kiryu,” Gently, Kiryu looked down at Yusei, rubbing his shoulder gently.

“Easy now, it’s fine.” He assured softly, kissing his forehead then gently. “Everything is going to work out.”

“But if they win…what is your plan?” Kiryu just smiled, stroking his cheek gently.

“It’s too late for that.” He whispered, glancing behind him. Crow was…holding on. But barely. He was in Jack’s arms, but his eyes were dull, lifeless almost. Jack was rubbing his chest a little bit, holding him in his arms. Trying to ease him into the idea of just giving up already. After all, he really couldn’t keep this up, could he? “Even if Ryo wins you two back. You’re already one of us, and Crow…he wouldn’t survive for long. But, honestly. Can this guy win? He’s panting and grasping his chest since he summoned that fusion monster.” Kiryu mused. “He won’t win. I can almost guarantee it.”

“If you say so.” Yusei murmured, leaning into Kiryu. Nuzzling into his chest gently. He didn’t mind the path he chose. He just hoped that Crow soon made the right choice as well.

He stepped back, leaving Kiryu’s side to go back to where Jack and Crow were. He kneeled down gently, looking at them both. Jack just let out a sigh, and Crow looked numb. He looked away from Yusei, but his breathing was ragged.

“Crow. . .” Yusei murmured, touching his cheek, stroking it gently as he had done before. “I know you can hear me, and I want you to listen carefully. Alright?” He murmured very softly, watching his every movement. “You need to let the darkness consume you—the pain and agony of your wounds can stop.” He looked at the shitty bandage job he had done on Crow, frowning. Even if they get you back, you’ll be unable to fight it off for long.”

“S-stop.” Crow met his gaze, but it was hollow. Empty and afraid of what the choice was.

“It’s okay, Crow.” Jack murmured, stroking his hair very carefully. “Coming back to us, that’s alright. You can always bring him with later…but you need to just stop fighting.”

“I…I won’t.” He closed his eyes, letting out a short breath. Jack frowned, rubbing his chest again carefully.

“You need to. At this rate you won’t even survive until the end of the duel.” Yusei gently took Crow’s face in both of his hands then, looking at him gently. “Do what is best for yourself…and stop trying to fight what you just _can’t_.”

“Yusei. . .” Crow’s eyes were looking past him when they opened. “Please.” He whispered then, and Yusei let out his own breath. Rubbing Crow’s face gently before he stood up fully.

“Alright.” He agreed very softly. Lightly moving to take Crow from Jack then, picking him up into his arms and holding him close.

“Yusei.” Jack frowned but Yusei just smiled at him, starting to walk then. Deep down, he knew he’d just want the same. So, he would do this for his friend. He walked to the front of the line, locking eyes with Kaiba even if he couldn’t see who he was under the hood. But he knew Kaiba could see Crow in his arms. He motioned to the side of the building and walked over slowly. Setting Crow down and stroking his cheek. But he stepped back as Kaiba walked up. Tense, and guarded.

“What is this?”

“. . .talk.” Yusei murmured carefully, “but try to make it quick.” He stepped off to the side. Keeping an eye on them. But he knew this was between them.

_x-x-x-x_

Kaiba hesitated, but slowly sat down with Crow. Looking at him gently. “Crow. . .” He whispered, looking him over.

“We…just need to talk…okay?” Crow smiled weakly, but the hollow look in his eyes terrified Kaiba in its own right. Yet, he also understood. He sat with him, taking his hand. “I can’t…”

“Even if we got you back…you wouldn’t survive long even with medical, would you?” It was a bitter truth, that Kaiba could easily see. He didn’t want to believe it, of course. But sometimes, he had to face the reality of the situation. Like earlier, a lot of people could have died. Realistically, both Yugi and Joey could have been gone easily.

“…I don’t think…I would. I…tried?” Crow leaned into him, laying his head on Kaiba’s shoulder. “But…Akiza…and crashing. I just…the wounds are too much, Kaiba.” He let out a slow breath, closing his eyes. “They really didn’t hurt me. . .other than causing the crash, I guess. But. . .the wounds were just never treated…properly. Back home…it would have been worse. No true…hospitals for satellites. . .” Kaiba wrapped an arm around him slowly, letting out a slow breath. He rubbed his shoulder a little bit.

“What happens then?”

“. . . Dark signers can be saved by beating them in a duel.” Crow whispered; it was quiet. He was weak, and it wasn’t going to get better. He pressed his face into Kaiba’s shoulder, letting out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Right. . .” Kaiba closed his eyes some, sitting with him. But, as of right now did they even have a chance of any kind? “…there is no reason for you to be sorry.” He murmured then, running a slow hand through his hair. He felt responsible. He should have tried harder. Done something to help him—but he had done nothing. He had been unable to do anything, he supposed. But maybe…he could have fought harder. He wasn’t sure. Fuck, this was hard.

He took in this moment, even though he was conscious about how well Crow was breathing. _What did he mean by in Satellite they don’t have hospitals? Does that mean back home there they would have really been in trouble?_ He didn’t understand but he knew it wasn’t a good situation no mater what. A hand lightly grasped his shirt; making him look down at the other.

“. . .Crow, I won’t let it stay like this.” Kaiba gently pulled him a bit closer, “I promise, I’ll help you.” He whispered softly. He didn’t know why he grew an attachment to someone like Crow—why he had felt compelled to get closer to him. But it had happened and at first it had annoyed him. Bothered him—but Crow didn’t look at him like some of the others. He knew he could be…a bit much, but it was defensive. It was how he deal with his problems. But, here and now. . . He was a bit vulnerable. He had taken a chance and now he had almost lost it.

“I know. . .but. . . I can’ guarantee I won’t hurt you.” He whispered, “when the darkness…takes over- “

He didn’t get to finish, Kaiba kissing him gently, pressing their foreheads together. It was short, it was better that way. “Enough.” He whispered, “It’s okay.” He knew he would have to hurt Crow to get him back. So, they didn’t need to talk about this. Right now, he just wanted to take in these few moments.

_x-x-x-x_

It was hard. But he didn’t let go until Yusei finally came back over, kneeling down. His eyes were gentle as he lightly put a hand on Crow’s shoulder. Kaiba slowly let go. Tense, but he knew Yusei wasn’t there to hurt him. “. . .” Yusei lifted Crow up into his arms, looking at him gently. Shifting so his head rested against his chest. “He’ll be alright.” He whispered softly. “I know- “

“No. You don’t but.” Kaiba ran a hand through his hair. “You two fought despite knowing the path it was leading you down—the risk you were agreeing to. Now, we fight back.”

“. . .as long as there is light. The Crimson Dragon will still fight.” He murmured, a weak smile on his face. “It just needs…the right people.”

“People?”

There was silence for a moment, and Yusei me his gaze. “Signers just like dark signers can be born from those who are worthy.” He warned, gently. “But they must prove themselves first. . . so long as Luna is alright, there is a chance.” He turned around, carrying Crow back to Jack. It was too late, by then of course. He knew it would likely scar Kaiba for a bit, feeling Crow’s breathing stop. But Yusei knew there was a chance of that already. _But…it’ll all be alright._ He smiled weakly to Jack, who took Crow. Lightly shifting him and nuzzling his cheek. Before long. The air in his lungs would come back.

_x-x-x-x_

“Ryo!” Sho stepped forward, his heart beating quick as he watched his brother drop to a knee. Panting and clutching at his chest.

“What’s going on?” Yugi frowned, stepping forward a little bit. “Is he okay?”

“No.” Asuka bit her lip, holding Manjome’s hand tight in hers. “Ryo’s heart condition seems to be aggravated by the darkness surrounding us.”

“So, he’s uh. Not doing so hot.” Joey rubbed his face. He was exhausted, paying attention however. But the day had taken a lot out of him. “He doesn’t have a monster…this is his last turn to win.”

“He will but. . .it might end him as well.” Sho bit his lip, wanting to go to his side so badly.

“. . .it won’t!” Luna clutched her hands tight. “Ryo will win, I know he will. But you’re right his heart is weak.” She looked up then, “but there was a reason that we agreed to let Ryo come here! Judai made the argument clear and I have to agree with what he told us!”

“Luna, what are you talking about?” Asuka blinked, turning her head now. “What do you mean?” She was tense, “because right now Ryo- “

“Judai told us he was the best fit.” She looked down, holding Leo’s hand. She closed her eyes. “And you’ll see why!” She looked up suddenly, the mark on her arm started to glow as Ryo drew his last card. Looking at it before he smiled weakly.

“Thanks to your card I have my three Cyber Dragons immobilized on my field…but they won’t stay that way for long.” He held up the card in his hand. “I activate the spell card **Power Bond**! Fusing my three **Cyber Dragon** ’s together to fusion summon **Cyber End Dragon**! And thanks to the effect of my **Power Bond** he gains another 4000 attack points!” He held his shirt a bit tighter, his breath was coming out painfully now. “Now with 8000 attack points I attack your **Zeman the Ape King**! My three cyber dragons last turn took out your reserve of monsters to use! Meaning this attack is your doom!”

He was aware that the pain in his chest was changing. And that there was now a dull pain in his arm as Devak’s life points hit zero. Watching him crumble to dust—his eyes were dark. But when he looked down at his arm. . .

He knew the plan had worked.

There was a bright red mark in the shape of dragon wings now etched into his skin.

 

_“Ryo. I need you to become a signer. It helped Luna’s health improve so we think it will help yours. And, out of everyone I know—you seem to be the worthiest of this power. In order for this to happen, I have to risk anything. Johan understands. And I hope you will to. This is the only chance we have at winning.”_

_\----_

_8 Dark Signers vs. 2 signers. . .for now._


	13. 12: Love Me Love Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm. Sorry. But hey! Quarantine! (My job is shut down so uh. Yeah just me and the cat guys). I got this written and I hope to get another one soon. This was part an issue with writers block and part just hard for me to write. But I hope you all enjoy this! I will update this after my Bleach story (that is the plan). But the news about the anime coming back made me start writing the next chapter of that one. (I am watching 5ds though so we have motivation!) I hope you all enjoy.

The look on Kaiba’s face was enough for Yugi. They had won the fight but lost the war. He looked between Kaiba and the Dark Signers. Letting out a slow breath. “Then,” He murmured slowly, “I guess we move onto the plan.” He had hoped never to use it. But at this point there wasn’t another option. _I really hope they were right about this._

“It’s all we can do,” Kaiba’s face was solemn but he didn’t say much after that. Yugi didn’t want to press him, rounding up everyone. Ryo had the same expression, lightly holding the fresh mark imprinted on his skin.

“We’re going back, but we all need to talk about something.” Yugi said slowly.

“Wait, Yugi-“ Anzu spoke up but he held his hand up. Giving an uneasy smile.

“I know what you’re going to say and. . . we’ll talk about it when we get back. But for now, we need to leave this place. No questions asked, please.” There was a share of uneasy looks but slowly, everyone filed down and off of the roof.

Yugi gave one last look at the Dark Signers, at their leader who watched with narrowed eyes. _This is what we can do for now. But mark my words, you won’t win._

_x-x-x-x_

“You _knew_ about what happened to Judai?” Asuka was in Ryo’s face, her eyes lit up in anger. “And you didn’t say anything to us?! Ryo! We’re your friends!”

“. . .” Ryo remained calm, letting out a slow breath. He didn’t speak, folding his hands in his lap.

“Please sit down, let us discuss this civilly.” Yugi frowned.

“I knew as well, it wasn’t hard when you’re as connected as we are,” Johan rubbed his face. Tired with the yelling, “but he did it for a reason, Asuka. A good reason.” He slowly clasped his hands in his lap, gazing at the ceiling. “Judai, made this decision. He knew he would only hurt me more if he continued on as injured and hurt as he was. It was starting to affect Neos, Yubel. . .he couldn’t keep going, and this was the best solution at the moment. Our only solution at the moment.” He hesitated, biting and chewing is lip a little bit. “Ryo was always…part of the plan.”

“And what does that mean?” The blonde was looking at him now, angry. “Judai isn’t stable as it is Johan! He’s _Haou_ again-“

“Yes, on purpose. Haou protects Judai, Yubel from the darkness. He _is_ a form of darkness, much like Jeu is for me.” Johan lifted his head and stood up then. His eyes changed colors, to that of Yubel as he kept speaking, “everything was intricately laid. Not everything went according to plan, Yusei wasn’t supposed to become a dark signer in this plan but it happened. But Judai knew our only hope was to _have_ new signers. That’s why he asked for Ryo. . . he hoped this would be a catalyst and it was. I know his every intention Asuka. Judai isn’t stupid.”

“He asked Akiza to duel him,” Ryo spoke slowly, “he knew if he lost, she would protect him the best she could.”

“The darkness’ grasp on Akiza is weaker than the others,” Luna agreed, looking up slowly then. “So, we had to believe in her goodness, bank on it or everything. Not that she knows this of course. We still don’t know their limits, or how strong their grasp on everyone is. It can change between person, depending on what made the darkness take them over in the first place. . . But there was one thing that we were sure about.” Luna shifted a little bit. She was nervous, it was clear. “To keep up the fight, the Crimson dragon would have to make new signers. It was…the only way.”

“So, we discussed it, privately. We didn’t want to alarm anyone.” Yugi rubbed his face a little bit, “not telling everyone was the best idea. Because not anyone can fit the description of a signer,” He added then.

“Yes, there is a bare requirement.” Luna nodded, “a signer must have a dragon card as odd as that may sound. And they must prove they are worthy…. much like Ryo did earlier. That’s why he was given a mark.”

“Alright…then, on the flip end why did Crow and Yusei turn? Didn’t they know we could save them?” Anzu frowned. “They knew what it would do, but it still happened. . .”

“They were too injured,” Kaiba had his arms crossed, staring out the window. “Even with proper medical treatment after the duel the chances of survival would have been low. It was…a way to survive.”

“Yes, if a Dark Signer dies, they can come back normal if it’s through the proper way.” Luna replied, “being turned is better than…being dead.”

“I see,” Asuka frowned, “so the choice was limited. Man, this all kind of weighs on you when you really get to think about it. None of them deserved this. . .”

“They didn’t, but all we can do now is move forward and try to stop the Dark Signers…. save everyone.” Yugi closed his eyes a little bit.  “And we will.” _With Slifer in our possession we’ve made ourselves a target, but t’s for the best. We’ve got this._

_x-x-x-x_

“I just, can’t believe this happened.” Asuka slowly sat down next to Manjome. The other was sipping some coffee that he held in his hands. “We’ve lost Judai, again. And this time the threat is so much worse.”

“He knows what he’s doing. He’s an idiot, yeah, but. . . The way Johan looked at everyone. . .” Manjome trailed off, frowning a little bit. “He has full faith in Judai, everything seems to be. . .okay for now.”

“But we should keep an eye out for him.” Asuka finished the thought, “because he’s defiantly not stable. Even if he’s saying he is.”

“Yeah, but we will. Right now, everyone is a bit…on edge and messed up I think.” Manjome mumbled. “We aren’t getting anywhere, even when Ryo now a signer. The reality of the situation is that things are changing. We have to get stronger too.” He clenched his fist, “after all, none of us are safe. Not when our strongest members have been lost to the dark.”

“And we will.” Asuka put a hand over his then, grasping it, “together. Not alone, Manjome.” She smiled gently, “alright?” He was silent for a few moments, as if stunned.

Before he smiled and nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “Yes, we will. We still have each other.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Damn it,” Yusei let out a breath as he sat up wincing a little. Even as he was, his wounds hurt him as they healed. The pain was far less, and they were almost gone. But not everything could magically heal after all of the damage he had taken.

“You’re too loud.” Crow muttered from next to him, “get up or don’t.”

“Says the one who hasn’t moved since we returned,” Yusei frowned and leaned down. Kissing Crow’s forehead, and rubbing his hip. “I know you’re upset, but this was the best choice, Crow.”

“I feel like crap,” Crow sighed, looking up at the other gently. “I just, why did I allow this to happen?”

“You didn’t allow anything that didn’t have to happen.” Yusei shook his head, looking at him gently. “What happened was because there was no other choice, for either of us. Accepting this…is okay.”

“Mmm,” Crow sighed, shifting some as he sat up to meet eyes with Yusei. “I know…but I still can’t-“ He stopped speaking as the door opened. Letting out a slow breath when Kiryu walked into the room with Jack behind him. Out of all people, he did not feel like seeing them right now. But he knew there was nothing he could do about that. As much as he hated it, this was…home for now.

“You’re both awake, good.” Kiryu ran his hand through Yusei’s hair, pulling him closer a he kissed his forehead.

“Yes, we’re awake.” Yusei hummed a little bit. But he shifted and wrapped his arm around Crow, rubbing his hip still. He wanted to make sure Crow felt secure. He knew he didn’t want to be here.

Jack leaned back against the doorframe, “adjusting well, I presume?”

“. . .relatively.” Yusei smiled weakly, glancing at the other. Kiryu sat down on the bed with them. His gaze was…far gentler as he looked them over. Reaching out and stroking Crow’s cheek. Crow flinched at his touch, looking down. He wasn’t comfortable with everything…yet. It was harder for him than it was for Yusei.

“Easy now,” Kiryu murmured, “it’s okay Crow. I know you miss… _him_ but you can make a choice you know. You don’t have to be alone here.”

Crow shifted a little bit, feeling uncomfortable with the touch. He wouldn’t turn Kaiba. He. . .couldn’t do something like that. But a part of him yearned for it. He knew that was terrible, but there was darkness now in his heart. It crowded his thoughts, and he knew he couldn’t change that.

“Crow,” Yusei smiled at him, kissing his forehead. “Just trust us for now and relax. Heal up before you worry about anything.”

Crow looked at Yusei slowly and nodded. “Erm. Yeah.” He murmured gently. He shifted and rested his head against Yusei’s shoulder.

_x-x-x-x_

“Kaiba isn’t himself.” Yugi frowned, leaning on his hand as he stared at his deck.

 _“Yes. I’ve never seen him like this. But. . . I suppose that is what happens when you lose someone important. Mokuba got kidnapped and then all of this happened…It hasn’t been an easy few days.”_ Yami frowned, looking up at the ceiling. _“But now, we have a god card. They will surely come after us now.”_

“All part of the plan, right?” Yugi looked up at him. Reaching and touching his hand. “We know what we need to do to win.”

 _“Yes. Now we just have to hope all of our careful preparations go well.”_ He frowned, looking at Yugi. He wrapped his arms around him. _“I promise I’ll do my best to keep everyone safe. You better not pull of something like you did before! I was really worried you know…what were you thinking?”_

“It worked, and that’s what matters. I know it was reckless but. . .” He frowned, looked up at him. “It was what we could do at the moment. And in the end, it allowed Ryo to duel. And he succeeded in the most important part.”

Yami sighed, shaking his head. _“Yes…but I almost lost you.”_ He replied, looking at Yugi gently. _“And I don’t want that to happen. It is my job to keep you safe. . .besides what if you would have lost? If that would have happened, then. . ._ ”

“It didn’t.” Yugi leaned into him slowly, “it’ll be okay Yami. We will work this out one way or another. I’m feeling better now…and,” He paused. “Well, we have some things we need to work out. We must get this done no matter what.”

 _“Yes. . .”_ Their time was running out. _“Marik seems to be working with them, we have to be prepared for anything.”_

“Yeah.” Yugi turned and looked at Yami then. “But we will be able to do this. I believe in us.”

_“Yes. So do I.”_

_x-x-x-x_

“. . .something is bothering you, Jack.” Yusei smiled weakly as he approached the other. The blonde turned and looked at him with a frown.

“. . .yes, something is bothering me. I’m worried about you two.”

“Worried?” Yusei blinked, tilting his head a little before he smiled. “Why? Worried that the darkness does not have its hold on us?” He stopped in front of the other. His dark eyes still gave a shine in the dark. “It has, you know.”

“No, more like I’m worried that they will go to hell and back for you two.” He reached, touching his face, “I think we need to do something about that.” Jack frowned, watching Yusei lean into his touch.

“You mean, attack them when they don’t expect it.” Yusei summarized. “Before anyone could stop you.”

Jack huffed, reaching and pulling Yusei closer to him. “I should have done the same to take you two.” Jack replied, looking at him. “Done anything and everything…but I waited.” He narrowed his eyes, “and Crow got attached to _him_.”

“Ah, I see. So that is the true problem?” Yusei chuckled, looking up at Jack. “You’re upset that Crow got attached to him.”

“I’d be upset if any of you got too attached to someone. You belong to us.”

“Now, Jack. . . I do believe prior to this…mess, you made something clear. You chose _Carly_ over me.” Yusei poked his chest.

“….mmm.” Jack scowled at that. “I-“

“You did.” Yusei was pointed about this, shaking his head. “You cannot blame Crow for getting attached to someone…who was there for him. Perhaps that is bad now, but it happened. What you do next defines your relationship with us both. So be careful Jack.” He pulled away, “try not to do something too stupid.”

_x-x-x-x_

_“What the hell are you doing here?”_

_“We need to talk, one way or another. I would prefer if you just listened to me for now. . .alright?”_


	14. 13: The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Tired. It is 3 am! And yet, here I have another chapter for you. Shorter than the rest but I wanted the next chapter to be fresh. Why am I awake? Because my state is overloaded with unemployment claims and I've been trying for a week.
> 
> Probably some sex in the next chapter, not sure yet. Stories tend to get away from me sometimes with pairs. But hey! It'll be something.  
> Anyways please enjoy. I am going to try and finish filing then sleep for ten hours. You would think that is a lot but my lupus is so bad I fell when I got out of bed today so sleep sounds great.

“Yusei?” Crow lifted his head as the other came back with a small smile on his face. Reaching and touching Crow’s cheek. But he didn’t speak at first. Just watched him for a moment—eventually sitting down next to him. “Okay, you’re freaking me out a little bit.”

“Sorry,” Yusei plopped his head down onto Crow’s shoulder then, letting out a slow breath. “But I was just thinking about something.”

“. . .” Crow shifted, pulling him a little closer. “About…what I should do?” He asked, “you don’t need to worry yourself with things like-“

Yusei put a finger over his lips, looking at him gently. “Crow, we are in this together. Whether we like it or not that is how it is right now.” He murmured carefully, “So if you make a decision, I would like to know it. . .but I’m worried that it may be made before either of us really have a choice.” He admitted.

“What the hell does that mean?” Crow pulled Yusei’s hand back with a frown.

“Jack might do something reckless.” Yusei frowned, looking at him with a gentle look. “And, as you know. . .. Kaiba has a god card.”

“. . .” Crow bit his lip, and he pulled Yusei closer then, closing his eyes. He could feel the darkness in him, grasping at the seams. “So, I need to be quick.” He realized with a murmur. Something. . .felt different when he spoke this time, and he was uncertain about it. It felt. . .right? _What the hell is this feeling?_

He came back to when he felt Yusei’s arms wrap around him, rubbing his back. “Yus?” He whispered and the other smiled weakly.

“…it just happened didn’t it? All of the light in you flickered out.” Yusei held him tight in his arms then, closing his eyes. “It’s okay. It was going to happen.” He was quiet when he spoke next, “we can still go back if things go…right.” He whispered softly. “But this is what we are right now. It’s okay to want…him here. It is part of your desire as a dark signer.”

 _My desire?_ He lifted his head. _All dark signers desire something…it is what keeps them to this world. Kiryu wanted revenge, but in his own way. And what do I want? No. I know what I want. Yusei is right. . ._

_x-x-x-x_

Kaiba was tense, his eyes on the blonde in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

Jack tilted his head a little, watching him curiously. They were alone in the emptiness of Kaiba’s room. Of course, he could call for help but Jack wasn’t that worried. There was seething anger in Kaiba’s eyes. Jack then grinned, looking out the window.

“I wonder about your affection for Crow. Why you have it, and why you feel the need to make him feel so _hurt_.”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, “that doesn’t affect me. . .you are the one who took him and hurt him.” He hissed, stepping forward. “So why are you here?”

“. . .” Jack grinned a little bit, “I wanted to see what you would do. How you would react to seeing me. He’s lost to the darkness, you know. And you do not have the power to do anything against him. You cannot bring him back as you are. So, why don’t you just join him to?”

“. . .” Kaiba scowled, “like hell I will. That would be the last thing that I would do.” _Crow would never want me to do something like that. But right now, he isn’t himself._ “Do you want a duel? Because I will duel you. And I will get him back.”

Jack laughed, “even if we dueled. I think a turbo duel would be in order, but you can’t even do that.” He replied, looking at him with a smirk. “No, I wanted to come and look at you…see if I could tell why Crow had such an interest in you.” He touched his chin, looking him up and down. “I thought about it. But if I was to force you into becoming one of us, Crow would never forgive me. And that is not what I want from him. Frankly, it’s up to him about what he wants to do with you. . .but I wonder why he would pick you over us.” He scowled back at Kaiba, narrowing his eyes. “If you get in our way, I _will_ make sure you suffer.”

_x-x-x-x_

“So, they all just…disappeared?” Edo was pacing back and forth, a frown on his face. “That is…highly unreasonable.”

“But the truth,” O’Brien rubbed his face, letting out a sigh. “I got a message from Judai but it just said ‘do not worry. Everything will be okay’! And then that was it. Then. A few days later, Asuka, Manjome, Ryo, and Sho all disappeared. Suddenly, without a trace.”

“Yes, and then we lost contact with Johan as well.” Jim leaned on his hand, frowning.

“But it doesn’t make sense!” Rei put her hands on the table as she got up. “There is no reason they should have just vanished from thin air!”

“Exactly,” Kenzan scowled, “but they did. And now we have no idea what is going on.”

“. . .well, as it is, what we do know might help.” Jim put a hand up, “we know who disappeared. That is important. But why them? Asuka, Manjome, and Sho are all pro duelists. Capable in dangerous situations, but why Ryo?”

“See, that is what throws me off as well.” Edo frowned, “it makes sense if there was trouble, he would keep it quiet and go for the people easiest to find. But Ryo is still not strong enough. He still collapses after duels with high stakes.”

“But there is a reason. There has to be.” Rei murmured, “but no one left anything for us. . .” She frowned, looking down at the table.

“Maybe I can help you with that.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Damn it all,” Crow muttered as he tossed the shirt off. “Why did you have to make these so tight, huh?” He looked over at Kiryu. The smirking silver haired bastard.

“We all wear the same level of tight clothes, Crow. You will just have to get used to how it hugs your body.”

“Fuck that,” Crow grunted.

“Either you wear them, or you go naked.”

“. . .” Crow was highly unamused. Glaring at the clothes on the ground. “You know, why can’t I wear normal clothes until my wounds heal up?”

Kiryu paused at that, “so. They hurt then?” He reasoned, sitting down on the bed. “I suppose that would make sense. . .I wasn’t thinking about your wounds. Just about how good you and Yusei would look in those outfits.”

“Of course, you were, your affection for Yusei is obvious enough.” Crow snorted, shifting to pull his old shirt on. Despite the tears in it. He shifted it some, “so of course you like this kind of clothing on him, huh?”

“Well, it looks good on both of you.” Kiryu defended, leaning on his hand. “But it can wait until you two have healed up properly. Soon, you’ll be able to leave this place as well.”

“Good, too dark here.” Crow muttered, fixing his clothes so he could better move around. “I don’t know how you stand it, but I guess you’ve lived in the dark for a long time.”

“Yes. . .I suppose.” Kiryu got up then calmly, walking over to Crow. He put a hand on his shoulder, looking him over gently. “You will heal up soon. The darkness is helping you, but you were…very injured. Before and after you crashed.”

“I know I was the pain was unreal you know. I even had sex injured and god that was a terrible choice.” Crow grunted.

Kiryu laughed, wrapping his arms around him. “You’ve never put much thought into your actions before you did something. Especially when it came to others.” He looked him over gently, “but right now the pain is going away, correct? Numbing.”

“Yeah, it’s getting there. My back is taking its time healing—I’d have to say that is the worst part.” Crow looked at him, not pushing Kiryu away as he once would have. He slowly shifted to press against the other, closing his eyes. “But I am healing a lot faster now. . .”

“Yes, you’ll be better in no time. Yusei is still struggling with numbness but he will fully heal soon as well.” Kiryu ran a hand through Crow’s hair. “I finally have you two back.” He murmured, “right here, with me.”

“. . .yeah.” Crow murmured.

“You’re home.” Kiryu murmured, kissing his forehead. “With me, and Jack. Forever.”

_Forever…yeah._

_x-x-x-x_

“Crow?” Yusei shifted to pull the orange haired male closer to him, looking at him gently.

“Yeah, what?” He was tired. He had been so close to sleep before Yusei had spoken. Breaking the silence of the shared bedroom.

“Have you…made your decision?” Yusei murmured, shifting so he could nuzzle against his shoulder. Crow hummed a little, shifting just a bit.

“Yeah, I have.” He murmured then, closing his eyes very gently. “But, for now that is my secret to keep. I hope you understand and let me sleep.” He huffed, rolling over to face Yusei then.

“Sorry I just…I’m worried about you.” Yusei frowned, shifting his arms to bring Crow against his chest, closing his eyes. “You’re struggling. The darkness is taking you over, but you are still resisting its pull…its call.”

“Well no shit. No offense, Yusei, but this is less than ideal. Yet…whenever you guys touch me or hold me…it gets stronger.” He whispered then, nuzzling against Yusei’s chest. “A lot stronger. And when that happens…I feel…better?” He offered, carefully. “I don’t really understand. But. . .I know what is happening to me. I can’t ignore it forever.”

“You can’t.” Yusei ran a hand through his hair gently, “but no matter what happens. We will be protecting you. Alright?” He murmured, holding Crow in his arms. Kissing his forehead.

“Yeah. . . I know.” Crow closed his eyes. He let out a shaky breath. He knew. They would do anything to keep him here.

_x-x-x-x_

“Ryo!” Rei stared at the blue haired male, but she felt uneasy. Something was different. His eyes were gentle, but they looked. . .old. Tired.

“You’re okay.” Jim frowned, “but…I have a feeling if you are back then there is something we need to talk about.”

“You’re correct. This is temporary.” Ryo slowly walked over. “I’m not sure how long I can maintain this.”

 _“An hour at most.”_ He let out a slow breath, almost looking alarmed at the voice. But there was a beautiful dragon that appeared around him. Her gaze was gentle as she looked them over. _“Before it will be too much of a strain on both you and Luna.”_

“What…the…” Kenzan slowly stood up, “I’m not seeing her right? This is a dream.”

“No…I can see her too,” O’Brien muttered. “It’s just like Neos.”

“Not. Quite the same but close.” Ryo shook his head, “but we don’t have time for this. I have an hour as she said to explain everything.”

“Well, at least we will know why you all disappeared.” Jim frowned, getting up and letting Ryo have his seat. The guy just looked so tuckered out.

“It’s a very bad scenario. A bad future we are looking at if we are not all careful.” Ryo lifted his head, looking at them all. “And right now, it isn’t looking good. We are fighting a new enemy, and it isn’t in this time. It’s…actually in the past. I’m using a very different power to speak to you all. Because things are getting worse before they are getting better.”

 _“Getting to the point,”_ The dragon tilted its head. _“We only have enough power to bring one more person to the past. And the longer we stay here the more taxing it will be on them both.”_

Ryo nodded, “I can’t explain everything but…we need help. We cannot do this alone. And…we keep losing people to the darkness.”

“So, what have you decided?” Rei frowned, clenching her fists.

Ryo lifted his head; his eyes were defiant. “O’Brien I want you to be in charge of communications here. If the threat comes here, you need to keep Rei and Kenzan safe from it. I think you are the only one who can do that.” Then he turned his head, looking at Jim, “Jim. I have a very important task for you in the past.”

“. . .” Jim looked uneasy, as if he knew just what Ryo was insinuating.

“And how can we talk to you guys in the past?” Rei frowned, “Because that is uh, hard isn’t it?”

 _“Normally, yes.”_ The dragon spoke, _“But we have one way. As of right now, it is our only hope in case we fail.”_

“And if you fail?” Kenzan asked, slowly.

_“Well. All of humanity will be doomed to darkness.”_

“Right now, it’s just two lights. . .not enough for the fight.” Ryo looked down at his hands. “And it will keep getting worse. You three need to go back to DA and stay there. Tell Chancellor Shepard that it is important. Any sense of darkness around the students needs to be stopped. Stay there.”

“…understood,” O’Brien frowned, crossing his arms. “But, Ryo. Why isn’t Judai telling us all of this? Or Johan?”

“. . .” Ryo ran a hand through his hair, “I can’t tell you that. But I can tell you that by the end of all of this, everyone will either be dead…or safe.”

_x-x-x-x_

_You’ll have to trust me. But you are the only one who can save him now. We can only do so much. You cannot wear the mark of a signer, but we will figure something out. We have to._

_For Judai._

_For Johan._


End file.
